


Frozen

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Вчерашний выпускник университета Сойер Гамильтон живёт мечтой о написании бестселлера, замешанного на мистических событиях. В поисках вдохновения он приезжает в тихий городок Лонгдейл, печально известный событиями тридцатилетней давности. Тайна не раскрыта до сих пор, и Сойер уверен, что именно ему дано докопаться до истины, попутно получив великолепный материал для своей дебютной книги.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Аудиоверсия  
> [ **_Dita von Lanz "Frozen" by Free Like Wind_**](https://vk.com/audios-33639352?album_id=55924681)

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_  
_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_  
_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_  
_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_Shatter me!_  
_Somebody make me feel alive_  
_And shatter me! ©_

 

***

Холодное сердце. Вот, что отличает истинного аристократа от плебеев. Если хочешь добиться успеха в жизни, тебе следует постичь данную науку от начала и до конца. Чтобы стать примером для подражания, ты должен быть сильным, волевым и сдержанным. Никто не увидит твоих слёз, никто не услышит твоего плача. Ты мужчина, Эверард. И таковым оставайся не только на словах, но и на деле.  
Докажи, что ты достойный соперник. Эта семья не признает тебя своим, но это не повод отчаиваться. Ты не Робертс и не Шиллер. Ты – Эмори, и в этом твоя сила. Мы не трусливые крысы. Мы бойцы. Знай это. Гордись этим. Помни, кто ты и никогда не показывай своих слабостей. Тогда ты станешь королём, мой маленький принц.

  
С любовью, твоя мама.  
19.09.1982 г.

 

***

– Господин, всё готово.  
– Спасибо, Уинстон.  
Слабая улыбка коснулась тонких, почти бескровных губ. Одобрение, выраженное парой жестов и сдержанной игрой мимики.  
Истинному аристократу не положено по статусу быть чрезмерно эмоциональным.  
Слова родителей, сказанные много лет назад, запали в душу, оставив ощутимый след. Гамильтоны ничего не делают «слишком». Они чопорны и сдержанны, как подобает настоящим представителям высшего общества.  
Громкий смех? Рыдания? Истерика? Это не о них.  
Уинстон покорно склонил голову и удалился, оставив Сойера в одиночестве.  
– Я буду скучать, – тихо произнёс Гамильтон, обводя прощальным взглядом до боли знакомую гостиную.  
Ему нравилась обстановка родного дома, однако, решиться на переезд было несложно. По правде сказать, Сойера здесь вообще ничто не удерживало. Следуя советам психолога, коего стабильно посещал хотя бы раз в неделю, он неоднократно пытался составить список причин, способных изменить мнение. Выписывал их по пунктам на бумагу, но ни разу не нашёл весомого довода. Родственники, уверенные, что со временем блажь отпустит, не протестовали. Наивные мечты о писательстве рано или поздно отступят. Неудачный опыт имеется, повторение его окончательно поможет определиться с дальнейшими действиями.  
Сойер писал всегда, сколько себя помнил.  
Первые попытки создать произведение жизни, были смешными. В прошествии времени, он сам это понял, а когда-то с азартом портил тетради, расписывая похождения отважных мореплавателей. Роман Тима Пауэрса «На странных берегах» произвёл на Гамильтона-младшего неизгладимое впечатление. С тех пор брала начало эпопея с созданием собственного сочинения, способного потрясать не меньше творения кумира.  
В воображении Сойера всё было масштабно, находилось место для магии, умопомрачительных сражений, опасных приключений и чарующих героинь. В момент, когда Гамильтон начинал творческий путь, женщины представлялись ему странными и непонятными существами, однако он следовал канону. Каждому пирату нужны не только корабль и бутылка рома, но и прекрасная леди. Она вдохновит его на подвиги, он посвятит ей свои победы.  
Женские образы Сойеру давались с большим трудом. С годами это не менялось. В анамнезе значилось несколько неудачных романов, разной степени продолжительности и эмоциональной наполненности, однако наличие опыта не сделало Гамильтона знатоком психологии противоположного пола.  
Все, кому выпала возможность ознакомиться с работами Сойера, отмечали необычную странность.  
С годами его любовь к страстям, разыгрывающимся на фоне морских сражений, остыла. Гамильтон пытался работать в разных жанрах и формах, даже попробовал себя в сочинении стихотворений. Неизменным оставалось одно. Из одного произведения в другое кочевал один и тот же образ. Светловолосая девушка не самой привлекательной наружности, с дерзким характером.  
Родители посматривали в сторону юного мечтателя со снисхождением. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не рыдало. Старшее поколение Гамильтонов не питало напрасных иллюзий. Откровенных заявлений о бездарности не звучало, но нечто подобное проскальзывало во взглядах, коими родственники обменивались, стоило Сойеру начать рассказывать о новой задумке, в резкой смене тем разговора, в наводящих вопросах о реальных планах на будущее. Вердикт, вынесенный учителем литературы, полностью удовлетворил родителей и опечалил Сойера.  
– Не расстраивайся, милый.  
Слова миссис Гамильтон не походили на успокоение, в них читалось скрытое торжество. Однако Сойер продолжал портить бумагу, игнорируя чужое мнение.  
Он с ранних лет тянулся к книгам, любым, независимо от их жанра. Типичные девичьи сказки тоже не обошли его стороной. Золушка, Белоснежка, Спящая красавица... Первые две дамы оставили Гамильтона равнодушным. История третьей запала в душу. Стыдно признаться, но любимый образ родился в воображении после знакомства с этой легендой. Мрачный замок, окружённый шиповником, и заточённая в этих стенах принцесса, дожидающаяся своего наречённого. Если о «Странных берегах» Гамильтон мог говорить открыто, то о тайной страсти к спящей красавице приходилось умалчивать. И постоянно вписывать её в свои произведения, раз уж вероятность в реальности наткнуться на подобное явление стремилась к нулю.  
Просмотрев множество форумов, посвящённых писательской деятельности, Сойер пришёл к выводу, что его сюжету не хватает новизны, диалогам сочности и образности, а персонажам яркости и харизматичности. Возможно, именно это послужило причиной отказа со стороны издательств, которым он рискнул предложить свою рукопись. Ещё одним поводом могло стать нежелание их связываться с начинающим автором, не имеющим публикаций.  
Литературный агент, с которым Гамильтон сотрудничал, утверждал, что это преходящее. Стивену Кингу неоднократно отказывали, прежде чем он смог написать шедевр, прославивший доселе никому не известного автора, на весь мир. Сойер слушал и покорно кивал, стараясь скрыть эмоции, спровоцированные первым провалом. Дженнифер посоветовала Гамильтону не терять нужного настроя, оставить отвергнутую рукопись, как напоминание о неудачном опыте, и идти вперёд, создавая нечто новое.  
В былые годы он попробовал свои силы во множестве направлений и, в конце концов, остановился на сентиментальной прозе. Отказ дал понять: этот жанр Сойеру неподвластен. Как итог, что писать – он не знал.  
До столкновения с проблемами издательского бизнеса Сойер искренне верил, что опубликовать книгу – проще простого, теперь его уверенность пошатнулась, но не умерла. Он не торопился окончательно расставаться с иллюзиями, но к выбору жанра подошёл основательнее, нежели прежде. Не просто сел, открыл текстовый редактор и начал набирать текст, крутившийся в голове, не давая покоя. Вместо этого решил провести собственный анализ книжного рынка, просматривал список самых продаваемых изданий, сопоставлял эти творения со своими возможностями и навыками. Отсекал варианты, в которых совершенно не ориентировался и старался найти оптимальный для себя формат. Его жизнь превратилась в бесконечную гонку за созданием идеальной книги, способной взбудоражить как можно большее количество читателей, заставив их с головой погрузиться в атмосферу происходящих событий. Вдохнуть, ныряя, а выдохнуть только в тот момент, когда перевёрнутой окажется последняя страница.  
Ощущения сродни тем, что пробуждали в нём дорогие с детства книги.  
Любовные и эротические романы погружению, по мнению Сойера, не способствовали, да и писать такое было выше его сил. Страстные охи-вздохи, перемежаемые душевными терзаниями героинь, отказывались поддаваться истинно мужской логике, требовавшей чётко выверенных сюжетных линий, главного героя, вовсе не увлечённого истеричной дамой, роковой красавицей или серой мышкой.  
Ему хотелось писать о приключениях, действиях и... Разумеется, о себе. Стоило признать: в синопсисе романа, задуманного Гамильтоном, не нашлось места для мечтателя, коим он сам был в реальности. Герой его гораздо смелее, решительнее и удачливее. Правда, занимался он в жизни иным делом. Не обитал в мире фантазии, не просматривал с нежно лелеемой завистью списки самых продаваемых книг за неделю, а расследовал преступления.  
Сойер остановил свой выбор на детективе, но дальше размытой фабулы в своих наработках не продвинулся. Вдохновение продуктивно сотрудничать отказалось. Продемонстрировало примерный сюжет, а после, разочаровавшись в подопечном, отправилось на поиски куда более удачливых творцов, способных не только предаваться мечтам, но и совершать реальные поступки для претворения их в жизнь.  
Среди родных Гамильтон поддержки не искал. Рискнув однажды, зарёкся это делать.  
– Милый, быть может, тебе следует подумать о чём-то более... стабильном?  
– Мама права, сынок.  
Прелестный пример семейного единства. Шикарная иллюстрация к лозунгу «один за всех, и все за одного».  
Обсудить проблемы удавалось только с одним человеком. Но литературный агент наведывалась к ним редко. Телефонная линия её постоянно была занята. Пару раз наткнувшись на автоответчик, Сойер перестал донимать Дженнифер вниманием, покорно ожидая, когда она обратит взор в его сторону. Она редко подводила своих подопечных и уж точно ничего не забывала. Пообещав что-либо, обязательно выполняла. Другое дело, что для осуществления задуманного ей требовалось время.  
Гамильтона тоже вниманием не обошла и предложила выход из сложившейся ситуации. Сойер в восторг не пришёл, поскольку это заявление походило на очередное заявление психолога, избегавшего конкретных рекомендаций. Одна дельная мысль, размазанная на час беседы, как ложка манной каши по тарелке.  
– Тебе следует сменить обстановку, – говорила Дженнифер, прохаживаясь в гостиной и уделяя внимание фигуркам котят, расставленным на каминной полке. – Здесь нет атмосферы, способной подтолкнуть тебя к написанию шедевра. Я верю, что ты на это способен, Сойер, иначе не стала бы тратить своё время. Единственное, чего не хватает твоим книгам, так это свежести. Всё, описанное тобой, уже подавалось под идентичным соусом и в сходном оформлении. Фанат лазаньи не будет лакомиться любимым блюдом постоянно. В том и прелесть наслаждения, что получать его человек способен лишь время от времени, а не на постоянной основе. Если ты сделаешь лазанью основным блюдом в своём рационе, тебя начнёт тошнить от неё уже через пару недель. Максимум – через месяц. И ты будешь умолять повара приготовить тебе что угодно, кроме этого. Допустим, ростбиф. Как думаешь?  
– Ростбиф? Прелестно, – ухмыльнулся он.  
А Дженнифер посмотрела на собеседника, слегка прищурив профессионально подкрашенные глаза.  
– Я говорила о книгах.  
– Предлагаешь написать кулинарный шедевр?  
Дженнифер поглядела вверх, вновь обратила взор в сторону Сойера. Предусмотрительно прикусила язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, став инициатором скандала, которого совсем не хотела.  
– Нет. Я уверена, что детектив, написанный в том ключе, что так тебя привлекает, это оптимальный выбор. Но вместе с тем, мне кажется, что пока ты не готов к его созданию. Детектив сложен сам по себе. Вычислять убийцу читатель должен не на первых страницах. Лучше, если он вообще не догадается, кто преступник в книге, для него это станет сюрпризом, как и для героя. Мистический детектив – вещь ещё более сложная. Здесь главное что?  
– Что? – эхом повторил Гамильтон.  
– Атмосфера, – едва ли не по слогам произнесла Дженнифер. – Ты можешь сразу дать читателю образ убийцы, но при этом так развернуть события, что наблюдать за приключениями героев все будут, затаив дыхание. В этом вся соль.  
Завершив свою проникновенную речь, агент положила ладонь на плечо Сойеру, давая понять, что действительно радеет за его будущее. Доля правды в этом утверждении имелась. За работу с Гамильтоном женщина взялась изначально по старой дружбе.  
Когда-то они вместе с матерью Сойера трудились в газете, но Дженнифер подобная стезя быстро наскучила, и она подалась в агенты, способные зажигать новые звёзды на небосклоне английской литературы. Сойер не казался ей потрясающе талантливым, но в нём имелось нечто, способное помочь действительно осуществить задуманное. Он был трудолюбив и стремился к новым знаниям. К тому же во всём полагался на своего агента, избегая конфликтных ситуаций. Если это происходило, то лишь изредка и больше в шутливом тоне, а не на полном серьёзе.  
Дженнифер, заметив энтузиазм, присущий многим новичкам, но при этом умноженный на трудолюбие, богатую фантазию и незаурядный талант, решила рискнуть.  
Со временем сама уверилась, что сможет сделать из сына подруги звезду, потому сейчас настоятельно советовала ему отправиться в путешествие, пожить вдали от родных мест, набраться новых впечатлений, а после – творить. Многие говорили, что достаточно сменить обстановку, и вдохновение появляется моментально. С Сойером это тоже могло сыграть.  
Гамильтон в рационализме данного заявления сомневался, но, поскольку придерживался мнения, что Дженнифер плохого не советует, задумался о переезде. Правда, пока не определился, стоит ли окончательно менять место жительство или ограничиться арендой пустующего особняка на несколько дней, как вариант, недель, в зависимости от того, насколько действенной окажется терапия. Для начала стоило подыскать варианты и, исходя из полученного результата, делать выбор.  
Отложив на время писательские задумки, он полностью сосредоточился на поиске нового жилища. Насколько стремительно было принято решение о переезде, настолько медленно продвигалось устранение проблем с ним. Сойер перелопачивал газеты, журналы и каталоги риэлтерских компаний, надеясь, что именно здесь ему крупно повезёт, но ничего подходящего на глаза не попадалось. Общение с риэлторами утомляло, отнимая огромное количество времени, потраченного впустую, как показала практика.  
Два с половиной месяца поисков. Сотни домов, домиков, квартир, расположенных в самых разнообразных населённых пунктах, начиная от столицы, заканчивая самыми отдалёнными окраинами страны. Нулевой результат.  
Звонок Дженнифер, решившей после длительного молчания поинтересоваться успехами подопечного, стал спасением. В очередной раз.  
– Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, – произнесла задумчивым тоном.  
Видимо, прикидывала, какова вероятность выполнения обещания.  
Сроки, как всегда, уточнять не стала. Тем не менее, уверенность в душе поселила и уже через пару недель вручила ключи от дома, расположенного на приличном расстоянии от Лондона. Вообще-то вручила не сразу, сначала потрясла ими в воздухе, улыбнулась загадочно и только потом поведала об удачном знакомстве, что поспособствовало разрешению проблем творческого человека.  
– Тиффани очень хвалила этот дом, – радостно говорила Дженнифер, на сей раз не разглядывая керамических котиков, а потягивая кофе из фамильного сервиза Гамильтонов. – Потрясающий воздух, который можно пить, великолепная природа, восхитительный особняк.  
– А почему она оттуда уехала? – уточнил Сойер, всегда искавший разумные объяснения для того или иного события.  
История с великолепным домом настораживала. Если он настолько прекрасен, почему хозяева его оставили?  
– По правде сказать, хозяев его давно нет в живых. Тиффани была экономкой в поместье Шиллеров. По завещанию это имение перешло к ней, но жить там она не захотела. Преданность хозяевам, воспоминания. Сам понимаешь. Будучи очень привязанной к ним, несказанно страдала, оставшись в одиночестве, потому предпочла жить в своей квартире, подаренной ей ещё при жизни Шиллеров. Собиралась выставить имение на продажу, но не смогла этого сделать. Тоска по прошлому, преданность... На самом деле, я должна предупредить тебя кое о чём.  
– И о чём же?  
– Имение довольно старое. Там периодически что-то обновляют, делая косметический ремонт, но до капитального дело пока не дошло. Впрочем, я склонна расценивать это в качестве положительного фактора. В подобной атмосфере ты сможешь проникнуться духом старины, и стилизация текста на выходе получится просто потрясающая. Иногда я даже завидую тебе. – Дженнифер решительно отставила кружку в сторону, поднялась из-за стола и помахала ключами. – Держи. И помни мою доброту.  
– Всенепременно, – пообещал Сойер, поймав ключи в полёте.  
За двадцать пять лет жизни личных вещей у него накопилось не так много. На самом деле, для счастья ему мало что требовалось. В быту Гамильтон был неприхотлив, повышенного интереса к совершению покупок не испытывал. В одежде придерживался довольно скучного классического стиля, а потому, появляясь в магазинах, обычно быстро покупал требуемое и удалялся. Он избегал непредвиденных трат, шкаф не ломился от дизайнерских шмоток, а джентльменский набор необходимых для путешествия вещей ограничивался ноутбуком и свечами на случай, если в загородном особняке внезапно выключат электричество. Сойер надеялся, что бытовые проблемы, по большей части, обойдут его стороной, но в последнее время он вообще мало в чём был уверен на сто процентов, потому предпочёл перестраховаться и подумать о способах решения подобных ситуаций.  
После получаса размышлений набор пополнился тетрадями. Гамильтон, помня опыт детства, ненавидел писать от руки, но вариант, что в новой обстановке может потянуться к ручке и бумаге вместо обычной клавиатуры, рассмотрел. Более того, вопреки своему извечному рационализму внезапно пришёл к выводу, что в подобных методах проскальзывает нечто чарующее. Быть может, романтичный флёр – именно то, чего так отчаянно не хватало его работам для лучшего восприятия читателем?  
Таких вопросов у Сойера за время работы над «трудом жизни», как он называл собственное сочинение, призванное стать литературным дебютом и зажечь новую звезду мистических детективов, набралось великое множество. Дженнифер авторитетно заявила, что на свежем воздухе и думается лучше. Гамильтон поверил. В очередной раз.  
Типичный житель мегаполиса, Сойер, к идее с переездом в глушь относился с удивительным энтузиазмом. Любой из его приятелей давным-давно скривился бы презрительно, заявив, что это нелепый каприз и даже, в определённой мере, глупость. Бросить всё ради написания книги, переселиться в маленький провинциальный городок и караулить привидение. Кто вообще сказал, что они существуют? Кто гарантировал хотя бы на десять процентов вероятность успеха этого мероприятия?  
Верно, никто.  
Гамильтон мечтательно улыбался. Он не видел дом, в котором ему предстояло обитать теперь, но детские мечты о замке спящей красавице получили вторую жизнь.  
Перед отъездом родители устроили прощальный обед, проходивший в узком кругу. Члены семьи Гамильтон и литературный агент Сойера. Дженнифер в последний раз проинструктировала своего подопечного, пожелала хорошего отдыха и выразила надежду, что вернётся он с иным настроением. Сейчас Гамильтон мало походил на человека, верящего искренне, что ещё немного, и из-под его пера выйдет подлинный хит продаж. Периодически он проникался этой мыслью, садился за письменный стол, полный идей, надежд и мыслей, но через несколько часов поднимался, понимая, что всё напрасно. Идеи вторичны, герои затасканны и больше походят на картон, который ни под каким соусом прожевать не получится, сюжетные ходы морально устарели. Муки творчества давали о себе знать, ворд демонстрировал чистый лист, на котором кроме фамилии и инициалов автора не значилось ровным счётом ничего.  
«Тем не менее, рано или поздно, но я напишу свою книгу», – думал Сойер.  
Он был честолюбивым юношей, потому не принимал вариантов с отказом от мечты и замены её чем-то более реальным, нежели писательство.

***

 _«Девочки слабые существа. Им необходима защита. Ты не девчонка. Верно, Эверард?»._  
_«Да, мама»._  
_«Ты сможешь постоять за себя при случае?»._  
_«Да, мама»._  
_«Ты никому не позволишь над тобой смеяться»._  
_«Да, мама»._  
_«Это не вопрос. Я приказываю тебе позабыть о слабости. Мой сын не может быть трусом и нытиком»._  
– Да, мама.  
Девчонкой быть проще. Интереснее. Забавнее. Приятнее.  
А ещё они красивые. Если нет – тоже не страшно. Достаточно выбрать подходящую одежду, накраситься соответственно случаю, и безобразное полотно превратится в завораживающую картину. Сотни мелочей способны сделать посредственную девушку прекрасной, кроме того, кругом её ожидают поблажки. Женщин нужно оберегать, заботиться о них, помогать. Мужчины вынуждены сами справляться с проблемами, возникающими на их пути.  
Девчонки могут отращивать волосы, одеваться в кружево, экспериментировать с макияжем, и ароматы их духов не резкие и подавляющие, а нежные, воздушные, сладкие.  
Жаль только, что влюбиться в одну из них у Эмори не получилось.  
Откинув крышку старого сундука, Эверард приземлился на самый край его. Тонкое обоняние, которому мог бы позавидовать сам Гренуй, моментально ощутило смешение многочисленных запахов. Доминирующая нота затхлости, а вслед за ней – остальные компоненты аромата. Чудное сочетание под названием «Дух старого дома».  
Вещи тётушки Агнесс лежали нетронутыми. Такие, какими их оставили здесь около тридцати лет назад. Тот самый девичий рай. Пена кружева, гладкий шёлк... И дотлевающая дымка аромата духов. Классика, коей поклоняется не одно поколение женщин. Шанель номер пять. Агнесс обожала это сочетание.  
Шляпки с вуалью, длинные перчатки, многочисленные юбки... Всё не то!  
Эверард искал нечто иное, спрятанное в самом низу ящика.  
«Ты странная, мама. И я странный тоже».  
Свадебное платье, белоснежное, будто родом из волшебной сказки. В таком принцесса могла бы пойти под венец со своим принцем.  
«Лишь поцелуй способен пробудить её от столетнего сна».  
Эверард щёлкнул пальцами, извлекая вещь из сундука.  
Наряд, который девушка надевает лишь раз в жизни.  
Его мать никогда не была замужем, но платье принадлежало ей, а не тётушке Агнесс.  
Прихватив платье, Эмори спустился вниз. Маскарад для самого себя. Ничего необычного, ничего страшного. Ничего плохого и предосудительного. Просто лекарство от скуки. Немного развлечься столь нелепым способом.  
_«Ты мужчина, Эверард. Верно?»._  
Верно. Никто с этим не спорит. Он может сотню раз согласно кивнуть и повторить фразу, которой от него ждут, но истинное положение вещей останется его тайной, ведь такая правда никому не нужна.  
Босые ноги, которые давно не чувствуют ничего, будь то холод или жар. Прозрачный силуэт вместо нормального тела. Лицо, не блиставшее красотой при жизни, а ныне обезображенное ужасной раной.  
Он примеряет на себя чужую судьбу.  
В этом доме давно никого нет и не предвидится. Можно делать, что угодно. Никто не нарушит покой. Не осудит. Не посчитает уродом. Никто...  
Палец осторожно касается губ. Они бледные, тонкие, некрасивые. Как каждая отдельно взятая черта этого лица.  
Ни один наряд не способен исправить ошибку природы.  
Корсет плотно прилегает к плоской груди, бархотка перехватывает шею, маскируя выступающее адамово яблоко. Широкие ладони скрыты перчатками. Фата, сбитая на одну сторону, искусственные цветы. Отвлекающий манёвр, избавляющий от необходимости смотреть на окровавленные волосы.  
Палец растирает по губам не помаду, а слёзы.  
Хочешь быть принцессой из сказки, но ты просто переодетый парень, Эверард.  
Ты обречён на вечные муки.  
Ты не спящая красавица, и принцу ты не нужен.  
Того, кто придёт, прогонишь, как бывало раньше, ведь одиночество давно стало синонимом твоего имени. И стены дома не оплетены дикими розами, а утыканы ядовитыми шипами.

***

Дорога до Лонгдейла обещала отнять не менее восьми часов, потому Гамильтон предпочёл с отъездом поторопиться, отправившись в путь сразу после завершения обеда. Чемоданы с необходимыми вещами давно лежали в багажном отделении автомобиля, сумка с ноутбуком – на заднем сидении.  
Добравшись до места обитания, Сойеру предстояло потратить ещё некоторое время на ознакомление с владением, ставшим на время новым домом и призванным подарить вдохновение. Не сказать, что перспективы сильно пугали, но было в этом нечто мрачное и, что неудивительно, воодушевляющее.  
Воспитание накладывало отпечаток. Будучи от природы человеком, сдержанным в эмоциях, Сойер был уверен, что тайны особняка Шиллеров, – есть ли они? – не заставят его забиться в угол, трястись мелкой дрожью и моментально бросаться к машине, чтобы сбежать из этого проклятого места. Скрип ступенек реально оправдать сроком давности постройки, стучащие ставни и колыхание занавесок – ветром. Для других происшествий при желании тоже можно найти рациональные причины. Не обязательно шарахаться в сторону от чёрных кошек, бояться просыпанной соли и пауков в углу комнаты.  
Сидя за рулём, Сойер сосредоточился исключительно на дороге, но всё равно не мог не отметить, что, чем ближе Лонгдейл, тем мрачнее атмосфера, деревья выше, машин на дорогах меньше, а впечатление далеко от обещанного Дженнифер восторга и моментального вдохновения. Облака, до сего момента напоминавшие сахарную вату, подкрашенную клубничным сиропом, с приближением к границе городка сменились грозовыми тучами, будто кто-то противился появлению здесь незваных гостей.  
Собственные ощущения диссонировали с надписью на вывеске, приветствовавшей путешественника.  
«Добро пожаловать в Лонгдейл!».  
Радостное предвкушение, переполнявшее ранее, постепенно испарялось.  
Достаточно было бросить мимолётный взгляд в сторону плаката, чтобы понять, насколько он стар. Краски почти выцвели, кое-где облупились, бумага прорвалась. То ли городок, окружённый со всех сторон лесным массивом, находился в упадке, то ли местные власти не задумывались над обновлением приветствия, считая, что пока вывеска не развалилась на части, можно продолжать её эксплуатировать.  
Сойер попытался успокоить себя знанием, что здесь прекрасный воздух, восхитительные пейзажи, люди приветливы и с лёгкостью поделятся местными легендами, если он поведает им о желании написать книгу. Это больше походило на дрянной аутотренинг, практикуемый психологом Гамильтона.  
Погода портилась, темнота сгущалась.  
Сознание, взбудораженное сюжетами криминальных романов, одну за другой подкидывало картины возможного развития событий. Тусклый свет фар освещал дорогу, но не настолько, чтобы видимость можно было назвать приемлемой. Необходимость порядочно снизить скорость, Сойера огорчала. Он предпочёл бы поскорее добраться до дома, бросить вещи в гостиной и ознакомиться с местом, в котором ему предстоит провести немалое количество времени. Хотя... Он сопоставлял скорость своей работы с возможным развитием событий. В зависимости от того, получится ли найти ветреную музу, период мог растянуться на неопределённое время. От двух недель и до трёх месяцев. До тех пор, пока здесь не похолодает. С наступлением осени Сойер планировал вернуться в Лондон, независимо от того, получится написать шедевр или нет. Задерживаться в чужом доме при таком раскладе бессмысленно. Если целое лето не смогло натолкнуть на пробуждение вдохновения, то и осень не поможет, тем более что она неизменно ввергала Гамильтона в состояние депрессии, заставляя в полной мере почувствовать себя ничтожеством с нереализованными амбициями.  
Начавшийся дождь, стремительно переходивший в ливень, только способствовал утверждению в мыслях, что здесь всё далеко не так прекрасно, как было обещано литературным агентом.  
«Ты боишься?»  
Внутренний голос задал самый мерзкий из всех возможных вопросов. Самый предательский.  
Сойер неосознанно сунул руку в карман, желая удостовериться, что не забыл ключ на тумбочке. Металлическая пластинка оказалась на месте, но при этом стала подозрительно горячей, почти раскалённой. Пока её скрывала ткань, Гамильтон ничего подобного не чувствовал, потому сейчас метаморфозы, происходившие с вещью, удивили его.  
_Неужели снова началось?_  
Ключ выпал из ладони, оказавшись где-то под пассажирским сиденьем. Сойер, попытался достать вещицу, потянулся, но кусочек металла словно сквозь землю провалился.  
Гамильтон оставил это заранее обречённое занятие, вновь посмотрел на дорогу. Свет фар выхватил из темноты прозрачный, будто бы светящийся изнутри силуэт, более или менее походивший на девушку в старомодном платье. Несмотря на то, что на улице хлестал ливень, волосы её не слиплись сосульками, не облепляли лицо. Они вообще оставались сухими.  
«Убирайся отсюда».  
Некоторое время силуэт покорно стоял на месте, но по мере приближения машины Сойера, он приходил в движение. Гамильтон даже не успел понять, что произошло, как силуэт бросился наперерез машине. Свет вспыхнул и столь же стремительно погас.  
– Твою мать! – вырвалось само собой.  
Сойер, желая уйти от столкновения, резко выкрутил руль, сворачивая в сторону, на секунду его ослепило.  
Привыкший к подобного рода штучкам, Гамильтон примерно понимал, что произошло. Однако страх угрожающе шипевшей змеёй пробрался в душу, заставив позабыть о прежних проблемах, сосредоточившись на сюрпризах этого вечера. Сойер дышал так, словно без остановки пробежал марафон. Воздух вырывался рваными выдохами, сердце стучало где-то в горле, а руки подрагивали. Все тренинги, рекомендованные психологом, благополучно летели в пропасть, оставляя лишь безграничный ужас. Гамильтон потянулся к пассажирскому сидению, схватил бутылку с минеральной водой. Крышка не поддавалась, дрожащие руки были плохими помощниками.  
Сделав несколько лихорадочных глотков, Сойер умудрился облить брюки и пиджак. Удивительно, как вообще всё содержимое бутылки на себя не вывернул.  
Когда Гамильтон вновь посмотрел на дорогу, иллюзия растворилась. Ни силуэта, ни манекена, стоящего на обочине среди мусорных баков, ничего, что хотя бы отдалённо напоминало человеческую фигуру, только деревья, а в сени лесов обещанный особняк семьи Шиллер, уже сейчас, на начальном этапе знакомства производящий зловещее впечатление. Сойер не хотел показаться трусом, но, сидя в машине и пытаясь отдышаться, он покусывал губу и чувствовал, как спина покрывается потом, в то время, как в салоне стремительно устанавливается холод, которому подойдёт только одно определение. Могильный.  
Конечно, экономка бывших хозяев заявляла, что не желает жить здесь из-за воспоминаний, но Гамильтон был уверен: причины, вынудившие женщину покинуть мрачный дом, совсем иные. Даже отсюда казалось, будто стены его пропитаны насквозь кровью, криками и страхами бывших обитателей.  
Это пугало, но вместе с тем захватывало.  
А ещё Сойер никак не мог выбросить из головы образ незнакомки, показавшейся перед ним и так стремительно исчезнувшей. Гамильтон не имел возможности разглядеть её в мельчайших подробностях, но того, что видел, оказалось достаточно для определённых выводов. Она похожа... Похожа на ту, кого он столько лет искал. Прекрасная, загадочная и непредсказуемая светловолосая муза.

* * *

Уснуть на новом месте для Сойера всегда было проблематично. Потому первые несколько недель, проведённых вдали от дома во время обучения в школе, стали для него испытанием. Гамильтон ворочался в кровати едва ли не до самого утра, когда только-только начинал засыпать, закон подлости проявлялся во всей красе, будильник оповещал о необходимости подниматься. Неудивительно, что на первых порах успеваемость у Сойера была низкая. На занятиях он дремал, компенсируя недостаток ночного сна, частенько получал замечания от членов преподавательского состава, одноклассники посмеивались над его рассеянностью.  
Школьные годы Сойер вспоминал без особого трепета, даже с отторжением.  
В университете ситуация не слишком изменилась, однако тут он пошёл на вынужденные меры. Банально принимал снотворное. Организм некоторое время сопротивлялся, после привык засыпать в определённое время.  
В имении Шиллеров спать не хотелось вовсе. Просто потому, что здесь не было уверенности в реальности пробуждения на следующее утро. Сойер за час пребывания в доме успел неоднократно пожалеть о собственном опрометчивом решении, о том, что избежал разговора с некоей Тиффани и не спросил об истинных причинах побега из «райского места», как характеризовала данный особняк Дженнифер.  
Девушки, привлекшей внимание, нигде не было.  
После происшествия на дороге первым порывом стало желание убраться отсюда поскорее, однако мечта о встрече с потенциальной музой толкнула на отчаянный шаг.  
Сложно отрицать, что особняк производил впечатление, но однозначно собственные ощущения описать не получалось. Дом, несомненно, был красив, но от знакомства с ним оставались двоякие чувства.  
Первым делом Сойер отметил, конечно, мебель, напоминавшую ему об атмосфере театра. В воздухе ощутимо веяло чем-то ненастоящим, искусственным, по большей части, постановочным. Тяжёлые бархатные занавески, как всё в том же храме Мельпомены, шнуры с золотистыми кистями, внушительного вида люстры с многочисленными подвесками, которые моментально, стоило только щёлкнуть по выключателю, заискрились.  
У каждого свои причуды. В семье Шиллер тоже не обошлось без странностей, потому они обставили дом так, чтобы создать иллюзию старины. Глядя на мебель – то ли антикварную, то ли отлично стилизованную – сложно было поверить, что в этом доме жили каких-то тридцать лет назад. Надо сказать, что с поставленной задачей человек, занимавшийся оформлением, справился просто отлично.  
Мельком осмотрев первый этаж, Сойер решил отложить более близкое знакомство с домом на завтра, озаботившись местом для ночлега.  
К основному ключу прилагался комплект дополнительных, открывавших детские комнаты и спальни на втором этаже. Дизайн ключей подчёркивал тягу хозяев ко всему вычурному. Вещи походили на артефакты родом из старинных сказок, но почему-то сладостного предвкушения Сойер не испытывал. Его сказка определялась, как страшная, а стены, казалось, не только безмолвно наблюдают за каждым движением чужака, посмевшего нарушить их покой, а дышат, шепчутся, то сдвигаются ближе, то вновь расходятся, когда чувствуют, что их действия не остались незамеченными. Гамильтон несколько раз замирал на месте, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд, оборачивался. Коридор был пуст, однако ощущение постороннего присутствия... Это отдавало форменным безумием, им, в общем-то, и являлось. Начни он разговаривать о своих ощущениях с родными, они сказали бы, что он «ушёл» в мир своей фантазии, потеряв связь с реальностью, посоветовали поболтать по скайпу с психологом, раз уж личный визит невозможен, или что-нибудь в этом роде, но точно не поддержали решение о побеге.  
Сойер готов был поклясться, что слышит шаги. Реклама хоть в чём-то оказалась правдивой. До капитального ремонта здесь дело не с давних пор не доходило. Старая лестница поскрипывала, пока Гамильтон поднимался по ней. Каждый шаг отдавался глухим звуком, схожим с надсадным приглушённым кашлем курильщика со стажем. Сейчас эти звуки снова наполняли коридор, правда, звучали тише, чем прежде. Будто по лестнице шёл ребёнок или изящно спускалась незнакомка, встретившаяся на дороге. К скрипу ступеней добавился шорох невесомой, летящей ткани и тихий, надрывный плач струн.  
Гамильтон прислушался, желая удостовериться, не показалось ли?  
Нет. Некто действительно бродил по лестнице, исполняя печальную мелодию. В аккордах звучала звенящая тоска, и Сойер не удержался от соблазна. Бросившись к лестнице, он ожидал увидеть здесь свою прекрасную музу, но снова просчитался. Скрипка смолкла, словно кто-то разом оборвал все струны и переломил смычок.  
– Чертовщина какая-то, – пробормотал Гамильтон, нехотя возвращаясь в коридор.  
Что-то вновь неуловимо изменилось.  
Ключи не перенимали тепло ладони, оставаясь столь же холодными, как прежде. Вернулось ощущение, сродни тому, что довелось испытать, сидя в машине. В ладони внезапно стало скользко и мокро, на паркет упала тяжёлая, густая капля. Тёмно-бордовая, похожая по цвету на спелую вишню. Соприкоснувшись с полом, она образовала небольшую лужицу, менявшую цвет по мере высыхания субстанции.  
Сойер отшвырнул вещь от себя, с ужасом глядя на окровавленную ладонь, сделал шаг назад, собираясь бежать, но запнулся о неровный, рассохшийся паркет и упал. Двери всех комнат распахнулись одновременно, как вступает группа музыкантов в оркестре под руководством умелого дирижёра. Они будто приглашали его к себе. Выбирай любую, входи, если такой смелый, но потом не жалуйся.  
В душе Гамильтона вновь просыпался ребёнок.  
«Мамочка!».  
Наставления матери, повторявшей без устали, что человек с положением в обществе должен быть сдержанным и мало эмоциональным. Советы психолога, работавшего над личностью. Всё пошло прахом, стоило только увидеть то, в сравнении с чем детские кошмары и ужасы школьных лет казались чепухой.  
Паркет под ладонью Сойера тоже окрашивался красным, лужа растекалась тонкими струйками под дверь каждой из комнат.  
_«Спаси его. Спаси маленького принца»._  
Незнакомый голос. Никого рядом.  
Кровавая лужа исчезла, двери захлопнулись разом. Все, кроме одной.  
Гамильтона мутило. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он сглотнул. Раз, второй... Не удержавшись, ринулся вниз. Туда, где располагалась одна из обнаруженных ранее ванных. Сойер оперся ладонями на раковину, оставляя кровавый след на белом фарфоре, бросил мимолётный взгляд на отражение в зеркале и тут же благополучно попрощался со своим обедом. Полоскало Гамильтона долго и основательно. Кое-как оклемавшись, Сойер рискнул вновь посмотреть на себя.  
Меловая бледность и сумасшедший блеск в глазах – в гроб краше кладут.  
Второй этаж радовал плотно закрытыми дверями комнат. Почти все они были закрыты на ключ, кроме одной, расположенной в самом конце коридора.  
Мысленно составив завещание, Сойер переступил через порог. Помещение, оказавшееся спальней, бросалось в глаза, прежде всего своей аскетичностью. Как бедный родственник, волей судьбы заброшенный в богатую семью. На фоне недавнего происшествия эта сдержанность оформления и призывно распахнутая дверь казались идеально продуманной ловушкой. Заманить наивного простачка сюда, и...  
«Спаси маленького принца».  
Вновь эта нелепая просьба. Как можно спасти кого-то, не понимая, о чём речь?  
– Тебе показалось. Просто показалось, – прошептал Сойер, возвращаясь мысленно к занятиям с психологом. – Досчитай до десяти, вдохни глубже. Давай же. Здесь никого нет. Ты в одиночестве.  
Обещания Дженнифер теряли свою привлекательность, разбиваясь о реальное положение вещей.  
Гамильтон не представлял себя живущим здесь постоянно, и знание, что дом достался ему на время, странно успокаивал. Сумасшествие с доставкой на дом, где о спокойствии остаётся только мечтать. Быть может, для создания атмосферы особняк подходил идеально, но разве реально работать в таких условиях? Скрипы, шорохи, шёпот. Оживший детский кошмар, уничтожающий зачатки мыслей о начале работы. В этих стенах забывалось всё, кроме собственных страхов. Закутаться в одеяло и дрожать – единственное, чего здесь хотелось. О писательстве не могло быть и речи.  
Сойеру казалось, что он находится на съёмочной площадке посредственного триллера, хотя, стоило признать, что декорации кричали о благосостоянии прошлых владельцев, выставляя его напоказ. Для завершения образа старинного дома-убийцы здесь не хватало только портрета владельцев, на худой конец групповой фотографии, которая обязательно запечатлеет юношу или девушку с пронзительным взором. Ничего подобного в пределах досягаемости не обнаружилось. Стены оставались голыми и безжизненными, в воздухе пахло затхлостью.  
«Сваливай отсюда», – подумал Гамильтон, выходя в коридор.  
_«Да-да, убирайся»_ , – произнес голос, уже советовавший сделать это прежде, на дороге.  
Как и ожидалось, собеседника в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось.  
Сойер пересёк коридор медленно, постоянно озираясь по сторонам, в надежде, что оттуда никто не появится и не приложит по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Добравшись до лестницы, сбежал вниз, ухватил чемодан за ручку и метнулся к двери. Толкнул, но она не поддалась. Гамильтон вытащил из кармана ключи и попытался открыть входную дверь. Ни один из них не подходил. Идеи на этот счёт рождались одна другой глупее. Например, что за время ознакомительной прогулки по дому кто-то успел сменить замки на двери.  
– Эй, это не смешно! Впрочем... Не через дверь, так через окно. Не проблема.  
Сойер старался выглядеть бодрым и бесстрашным. Подобрался к окну, но не успел протянуть руку, чтобы отдёрнуть занавеску, как его отшвырнуло на середину комнаты.  
Он с шумом втянул воздух, закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул в надежде успокоиться.  
– Спасибо за гостеприимство. Уже понял, что мне здесь рады.  
_«Нет»_ , – презрительно выплюнул первый голос.  
_«Да»_ , – прошептал второй.

***

_– Зачем?_  
_– Он нужен тебе._  
_– Мне никто не нужен!_  
_– Лжёшь._  
_– Нет. Я же сказал, что..._  
_– Просто не веришь, что это возможно._  
_– Их было множество, и все исчезали на следующий же день._  
_– Испытаем этого?_  
_– Пусть убирается._  
_– Почему?_  
_– Все убегают, и он не станет исключением. К тому же, я не верю в эту чушь. Я не воскресну. Я исчезну. Всё исчезнет. А дом превратится в руины._  
_– Принц..._  
_– Замолчи, прошу тебя._  
_– Да, мой милый._

***

Уборка дому, однозначно, требовалась, равно как и проветривание. Но этим Сойер планировал заняться с утра, поскольку приключений одного вечера оказалось предостаточно для неподготовленной психики. Выезжая в Лонгдейл, Гамильтон тихонько посмеивался над словами агента, заявившего: здесь проще настроиться на нужную волну. Какая разница, где он сядет сочинять свой роман? Городская квартира при умелом подходе и наличии минимального воображения способна преобразоваться в старинный дом, где происходит нечто мистического толка. Ныне собственные аргументы не выдерживали критики, а вечернее приключение заставляло задуматься, так ли прост старый дом?  
Сюрреалистический сон? Галлюцинации?  
Сойер не стал бы удивляться подобным происшествиям, если бы придерживался мнения, что творческие люди неизменно создают свои произведения под действием определённых допингов. Среди знакомых Гамильтона обнаружилась пара-тройка знакомых, любивших приложиться к бутылке или применять вещества иного толка, оказывающие воздействие на психику. Знакомство с ними пришлось всё на тот же период обучения в университете. Сойер, будучи подозрительно примерным мальчиком, от предложения попробовать стимуляторы неизменно отказывался, тем более, становясь свидетелем того или иного веселья, приходил к выводу, что самостоятельно прибегать к таким методам не намерен. Знакомая поэтесса, с которой у Гамильтона, на тот период времени было нечто вроде вялотекущего романа, в откровенном разговоре, пришедшемся, кажется, на вечер, отмеченный игрой в «Правду или действие», призналась, что не удержалась и попробовала лёгкие наркотики. Эффект получился довольно неожиданный; обещанного наслаждения она не испытала, просто несколько часов просидела, глядя в одну точку и силясь понять, что происходит. С тех пор к подобным вещам не прибегала, и вдохновение искала в вещах более ей подходивших. В общении с мужчинами. Особой привлекательностью она похвастать не могла, но вокруг неё всегда вилось немалое количество поклонников. Это немного удивляло, тем не менее, имело место быть.  
Списать видения на сторонние факторы не получалось при всём желании. Сойер знал, что ничего не принимал. Сидя за одним столом с родителями, он даже от спиртного отказался, понимая, что в противном случае не сможет сесть за руль. Если сядет, то дорога без происшествий не обойдётся. Начинать поездку с проблем с дорожной полицией он не планировал, надеясь на лёгкое, необременительное путешествие. Уже сейчас становилось понятно, что оно будет каким угодно, но только не таким, как рисовалось изначально.  
Попытавшись открыть другие двери, Сойер успеха не добился. Ключи не совпадали с замками. В качестве вариант для ночлега оставалась комната, распахнувшая перед ним дверь, да так и оставшаяся открытой. Скудная меблировка, плюшевый медведь – единственная детская игрушка, обнаруженная в доме.  
Интуиция настоятельно советовала присмотреться именно к этому помещению. Вернулось ощущение, что это не просто голые стены, а живое существо. Гамильтон вновь слышал голос, нашептывающий на ухо просьбы остаться. Голос был настолько тихим, что невозможно определить с точностью, кому именно он принадлежит, то ли девушке, то ли парню. Бесполый, не имеющий эмоциональной окраски, будто программа по изменению тона поработала, маскируя тембр, убирая все возможные оттенки. На заднем фоне слышались какие-то всхлипы, походившие не на дикую истерику, а на случайные слёзы – минутное проявление слабости.  
Сойер зажал уши руками, стараясь избавиться от назойливого невидимого собеседника.  
– Хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит, – шептал он. – Я не хочу больше этого слышать. Не могу.  
_«Мамочка!»._  
_«Ты должен быть сильным, Сойер. Аристократы не показывают свои слабости»._  
Дом, будто проникся просьбой и умолк на время, позволив очередному гостю обустроиться на новом месте.  
Перетащив чемодан наверх, Гамильтон не стал разбирать вещи, разве что достал комплект постельного белья. То, которым была застелена кровать, доверия не внушало, имело уже знакомый запах затхлости и наводило на мысли о древних приютах, больницах или психиатрических клиниках. Это удручало, потому Сойер поспешил избавиться хотя бы от одного элемента интерьера, провоцирующего отторжение.  
Он сорвал простыню с кровати, смял её и отшвырнул в сторону. Видения отступили, но он не удивился бы, увидев, как кусок ткани медленно поднимается с пола, приобретая очертания человеческой фигуры вроде той, что встретила его на дороге, неподалёку от ворот особняка. Длинные светлые волосы, скрывающие лицо, которое при всём желании разглядеть не удалось, поскольку определенных черт там не прослеживалось. Возможно, сбивал с толку именно свет, исходивший от силуэта, возможно, наблюдательности не хватило, но внимательно рассмотреть потенциальную музу у Гамильтона не получилось.  
Прекрасная незнакомка в летящем платье, хрупкая, нежная, заточённая по воле судьбы в этих стенах. После событий этого вечера Сойер, по идее, должен был оставить мечты и надежды на новую встречу с той, ради кого пришёл сюда. Но даже кровавые реки, хлопающие двери и окна, к которым невозможно подобраться, не отбили желания увидеть её. Девушку из сна, прелестную, восхитительную, столько лет ведущую его по дороге творчества.  
Гамильтон действовал на автомате. Встряхивал, расправлял, натягивал наволочку на подушку. А перед глазами вновь и вновь вставал образ его личной спящей красавицы. Знать бы только, где она?  
Сойер вздрогнул, вновь услышав звуки скрипки. Мелодия, рвущая душу. Будто птица, бьющаяся в клетке, сплетенной из стеблей шиповника. Живое существо, отчаянно рвётся на свободу, бесстрашно бросаясь вперёд, но каждое движение приносит боль и новую рану. Шипы, политые кровью.  
Гамильтон зажмурился.  
Его муза бесшумно, словно летая над полом, передвигалась по какому-то затемнённому помещению. Она не носила обуви, но платье было настолько длинным, что скрывало ноги почти полностью, позволяя рассмотреть лишь кончики пальцев.  
– Ты всё-таки здесь? – спросил Сойер.  
Ответа, разумеется, не получил.  
Привычная музыка сменилась другой. «Принцесса» играла колыбельную.

***

 _«Призраков не существует. Не говори чепухи»._  
_«Но я...»._  
_«Тебе просто показалось, Сойер!»._  
_«Мама права, сынок»._  
_«Уинстон?»._  
_«Призраков действительно не существует, молодой господин»._  
«Но я их вижу».  
Упаковку со снотворным он из принципа не взял. Теперь испытывал двоякие чувства от понимания, что забыться сном, пусть и искусственно вызванным не выйдет.  
Мысли о живом доме не оставляли ни на секунду. Казалось, что в комнате что-то вспыхивает, стучит, шуршит или передвигается с места на места. Это походило на паранойю, и просто не могло остаться незамеченным. Сойер чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, отчаянно опасающимся монстра, живущего под кроватью.  
Приступы немотивированного страха преследовали его с детских лет, так же, как и умение общаться с существами из потустороннего мира. Когда он впервые сказал об этом родителям, они посмеялись. Гамильтон-младший слабо улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что не на такую реакцию рассчитывал. Он становился старше, приступы учащались. Родители уже не просили, а приказывали выбросить из головы чушь, позабыть о глупой шутке, повеселившей в первый раз. Теперь она их раздражала, а Сойер не мог доказать, что вовсе не шутит. Он видит всё, о чём говорит.  
_«Ещё скажи, что сегодня танцевал с феями и плясал на балу у вампиров»._  
Разумеется, сверстники над его словами хохотали. А Гамильтон терялся, не зная, как донести до них реальность происходящего. Это так и оставалось невыполнимой задачей. Видел он. Они не видели.  
_«В конце концов, это несолидно, милый»._  
Последние слова, произнесённые матерью перед тем, как она решилась показать ребёнка психологу. Естественно, что специалист принял сторону матери Сойера, заявив, что у мальчика богатая фантазия. Он не разделяет границы реальности и вымышленного мира, оттого потчует окружающих такими рассказами.  
Потекли бесконечные будни, наполненные общением с психологом, антидепрессантами, снотворным. Море таблеток, море разговоров. И мнение родных о том, что сын психически неуравновешен. Сдать его в сумасшедший дом – не вариант. Пятно на репутации семьи, как минимум.  
В сравнении с этим писательство было меньшим из зол. Когда Сойер перестал говорить о видениях, переключившись на создание романов, старшее поколение вздохнуло с облегчением, пусть и новое увлечение не одобряло. Умение видеть призраков никуда не делось, но Гамильтон о нём предпочитал умалчивать, дабы не навлекать гнев старших.  
«Сейчас снотворное мне бы не помешало», – думал Сойер.  
Страхи окутывали его со всех сторон, ладони становились влажными, а пальцы сильнее цеплялись в одеяло, будто, спрятавшись под ним, можно было избавиться от угнетающей темноты, голосов и всё того же плача, что давал знать о себе в начале вечера.  
Попыток к бегству Гамильтон больше не предпринимал. Убеждать, что это всё ему только кажется, было бессмысленно. Он с детства привык к своему статусу «не-такого-как-все». Теперь ничему не удивлялся.  
Призраки бывали разными. Одни с лёгкостью шли на контакт, любили людей, пели колыбельные и предлагали играть с ним. Они искренне радовались общению с живым человеком. Другие, напротив, были хмурыми, нелюдимыми и убегали каждый раз, как только замечали на себе пристальный взгляд.  
Какие привидения обитают здесь? Сойер пока не определился. Ясно лишь одно. Их несколько. Первое визитом недовольно, второе готово принять незваного гостя с распростёртыми объятиями. Оно ластится к нему, мурлычет, как довольный котёнок и тем самым раздражает своего соседа или – правильнее? – соседку.  
Бесполый голос появился сам собой и теперь напевал специфическую песню.  
Принадлежал он призраку доброму, но Гамильтон не отметал варианта о ловушке.  
«Полагайся лишь на себя, пока не узнаешь всей правды».  
От сочетания с тоном, лишённым эмоциональной окраски, мурашки бежали по коже. В целом, слова походили на шёпот, манивший не в сказку, а в бездну, за которой ничего нет, кроме черноты.  
_Я расскажу тебе все свои тайны._  
_Я поведаю тебе все свои секреты._  
_Один лишь только раз..._  
Голос затих, превратившись в шипение, раздающееся у самого уха. В воздухе заметно похолодало, и Сойер дёрнулся, попытавшись встать с кровати, осознавая, что все старания напрасны. Он может сколько угодно совершить нелепых действий, но все они обречены на провал. Неведомая сила удерживала его на месте, заставляя с ужасом думать о приближении чего-то дикого и неизведанного.  
Он понимал, что звать на помощь – бессмысленно, тем не менее, ничего лучше не смог придумать. Собирался закричать, но и этой возможности его лишили. Изо рта вырывалось только хриплое дыхание, а голос пропал.  
Он ничего не мог сказать, ничего не видел, зато тактильная чувствительность обострилась в разы, будто все нервные окончания оказались обнажены, слой кожи истончился невероятно, став таким, как на пальцах карточных шулеров. С той лишь разницей, что они добровольно срезают слои кожи, чтобы чувствовать любой крап на картах. Сойер ничего подобного не делал и в дальнейшем к проверенной годами методике прибегать не планировал, но за него решили посторонние.  
_«Спаси маленького принца»._  
Фраза, рефреном звучащая в голове.  
Осознав, что закричать не получится, Сойер стиснул зубы, и в тот же миг почувствовал, как по лицу полилось нечто густое и омерзительно пахнущее. Железо, соль. Запах крови, который Гамильтон, откровенно говоря, ненавидел. Теперь всё было намного серьёзнее, нежели в коридоре. А способности, о которых родители строго-настрого даже думать запретили, проявлялись так ярко, как никогда прежде.  
Он не только видел призраков. Он с ними соединялся, проживая чужую жизнь.  
Сойер ощущал тянущую боль, кровь стекала по лицу, обрывки мыслей о сне испарились в неизвестном направлении, осталась только фантасмагория, целиком и полностью состоящая из кошмаров.  
_«Кричи, дрянь. Вопи. Никто тебя не услышит»._  
Невидимая ладонь крепко сдавила горло.  
Гамильтон широко распахнул глаза. Сверху что-то придавило, будто человек, значительно превосходивший по габаритам, навалился, лишая возможности двигаться.  
Прорезавшийся голос позволил заорать в полную мощность лёгких, разрывая тишину. Внутри всё раздирало от боли, словно по внутренностям проводили острой бритвой. Сойер орал, срывая голос, но видение не отпускало, завладевая сознанием. Они выталкивали из тела истинного хозяина, заменяя его людьми из прошлого. Гамильтон хватался окровавленными пальцами за воздух, стараясь найти опору, но попытки одна за другой проваливались.  
В Сойере боролись два человека. Один истекал кровью, второй являлся сторонним наблюдателем. Тонкая граница, на которой эти двое пересеклись, позволяла одному чувствовать второго, примеряя на себя чужие ощущения.  
_«Мой бедный принц»._  
Очередной всхлип и тихие рыдания...  
Оставаясь собой, Гамильтон умудрялся проживать жизнь другого человека.  
Сознание раскалывалось на две части.  
Он попал в чужую шкуру, слился с другим существом.  
Холод, воцарившийся в комнате, становился невыносимым, удивительно, что поверхность мебели не покрывалась изморозью.  
– Мама, помоги мне… – прошептал Сойер.  
Голос изменился. Он принадлежал не ему, как и ощущения.  
Шум вокруг становился невыносимым, он действовал на нервы, ощущения незваного гостя, позаимствовавшего на время это тело, подёргивались дымкой, становясь всё более размытыми. Кровь стекала на подушку, на простыни, пачкая ещё недавно бывший кипенно-белым материал.  
_«Ты не девчонка и сможешь постоять за себя»._  
_«Мамочка, спаси меня!!!»_  
Гамильтону казалось, что больнее, чем сейчас быть уже не может, но новая вспышка боли заставила заорать ещё громче. Тянущая, тупая боль от резкого проникновения в его тело. Нет, в тело того, чьи эмоции сейчас приходилось пережить на собственном опыте.  
Ниже пояса всё горело, он чувствовал кровь, стекающую по бёдрам. Это было абсолютно не возбуждающе, напротив, мерзко и отталкивающе. Это было унизительно.  
_«Не девчонка... Не девчонка... Не девчонка»._  
Гамильтон широко распахнул глаза, сжимая в руках основательно испорченную простыню.  
Лица его что-то коснулось. Поразительно нежное прикосновение пугало сильнее грубости.  
Ладони были скрыты чем-то. По текстуре материал не походил на шёлк или кожу. Он был ажурным, вычурным. Вероятнее всего, кружево, но отчего-то жёсткое, будто...  
Знакомый силуэт, но не столь размытый, как прежде. Свечения, сбившего Сойера с пути, не наблюдалось, но это не мешало рассмотреть гостя.  
Очередной призрак, коих довелось повидать огромное количество.  
Прикосновения холодные и вместе с тем обжигающие.  
Призрак был молочно-белым, полупрозрачным.  
Получив возможность лучше разглядеть его, Сойер первым делом скользнул взглядом по наряду. То самое платье, что показалось ему в обрывках видений. Летящая ткань, пышная юбка, полностью скрывающая ноги, невесомая фата, съехавшая на одну сторону, цветы, выполненные из материала. Ладони призрака оказались затянуты в кружевные перчатки. Когда-то они, вероятно, сочетались с нарядом. Сейчас, покрытые засохшей кровью, на ощупь аксессуары были жесткими, и соприкосновение их с кожей вызывало исключительно неприятные ощущения.  
Гамильтон зачарованно наблюдал за действиями своего гостя.  
В том, что это гость, а не гостья, сомнений не осталось.  
Общая картинка, конечно, могла ввести в заблуждение, но теперь вопрос о половой принадлежности призрака получил однозначный ответ.  
_«Маленький принц?»._  
Вопрос остался без ответа.  
Откровенно говоря, во внешности посетителя проскальзывало нечто женственное, но при этом не слишком выраженное, лишь отдельные штрихи. Сойер запоминал каждую черту чужого лица, понимая, что при всём желании не сможет забыть этот образ, даже если очень хорошо постарается.  
Острый подборок, некогда синие глаза, теперь едва различимые сквозь молочную дымку, нос чуть длиннее того, что можно назвать аккуратным, большой рот. Тёмное пятнышко под правым глазом. И, пожалуй, самое привлекательное, что было в этой внешности – волосы. Длинные, светлые. Не вытравленные перекисью, с ужасающими тёмными корнями, а от природы блондинистые пряди. Они обрамляли лицо, подчёркивая все его резкие и специфические черты, смотревшиеся в совокупности, что удивительно, очень гармонично.  
Муза... Некрасивая, но цепляющая. Идеальная в представлении Гамильтона.  
Только, увы, не девушка.  
Призрака можно было бы назвать симпатичным, если бы не одно «но», основательно подпортившее общую картину.  
Когда видение возникло на дороге, Сойер мог рассмотреть его только с одной стороны, более привлекательной. Теперь на него глядели в упор, и он видел лицо своего визави полностью. На щеке и части шеи – темные разводы, волосы частично слиплись и побурели от крови, взгляд был грустным. Обречённым.  
Уголки губ опустились вниз.  
Призрак потянулся к Гамильтону.  
Боль окончательно притупилась, оцепенение отпустило.  
Поняв, что может не только пошевелить рукой, но и вполне реально, если не оттолкнуть от себя незваного гостя, то хотя бы попытаться это сделать, Сойер не преминул воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом. Привидение посмотрело на него с удивлением, будто впервые в жизни столкнулось с таким отношением к себе.  
– Я же тебя раздражаю, верно? – спросил Сойер, глядя прямо в бесконечно печальные глаза.  
Привидение не ответило, вместо этого резко выставило вперёд руку так, что с кровати моментально слетели подушки и одеяло. Гамильтон продолжал упрямо смотреть перед собой, более не предпринимая попыток заговорить, будто ему не было любопытно или страшно. На самом деле, было.  
– Ты сбежишь. Все сбегают, – произнёс призрак, растворяясь в ночи.  
Голос его, тихий, но с плохо скрываемым раздражением, контрастировал с глазами, в которых читалась надежда.  
После исчезновения привидения Сойер некоторое время сидел на кровати, тупо пялясь на место, где совсем недавно находился странный юноша, потом заставил себя подняться. Распахнув окно, Гамильтон некоторое время простоял, жадно ловя ртом воздух, подобно рыбе, выброшенной на берег, и пытаясь успокоить расшалившиеся нервы.  
Кровать была в ужасающем состоянии, простыни выглядели так, словно здесь поработал целый отряд мясников, по белому – каких-то два часа назад – хлопку расползлись струйки подсыхающей крови, образуя довольно живописную картину. Наволочка выглядела не лучшим образом, но убеждение, что это чужая кровь, никуда не делось. Желая удостовериться в правдивости своих догадок, Сойер выскочил в коридор и сбежал вниз по лестнице, замирая у большого, в человеческий рост, зеркала в прихожей. Волосы и лицо практически не запачкались. Кровь осталась только на щеках, там, где их касались холодные пальцы призрака.  
Гамильтон прикоснулся к коже, стирая бурую дорожку. Она явно не была бутафорской, не походила на подкрашенный яблочный сок, да и на томатный тоже не походила. Это была настоящая кровь, и Сойер не сомневался в том, что знает человека, некогда пережившего всё, что сегодня ночью довелось прочувствовать на себе ему самому.  
В зеркале мелькнул уже знакомый силуэт.  
_«Уходи отсюда»._  
Надпись на стекле появилась стремительно.  
– А если нет?  
_«Пожалеешь»._  
– Из принципа останусь, – хмыкнул Гамильтон.  
_«Как знаешь»._  
Это реплика стала последней. Призрак дал понять, что общение ему наскучило, а собеседник утомил.  
Сойер лишь усмехнулся и отправился в спальню.  
Во сне ему привиделся особняк Шиллеров, увитый толстыми тёмными стеблями с огромными чёрными шипами. Лишь на части крыши они сгорели, превратившись в слабые, тонкие, бледно-зелёные стебельки шиповника.

***

Остаток ночи прошёл в относительном спокойствии.  
Спустившись на кухню, Сойер осмотрел все шкафы и, не обнаружив ничего съестного, решил, что было бы неплохо отправиться в магазин, чтобы закупить необходимый набор продуктов нетипичного холостяка. Попутно – постараться наладить общение с местным населением, разговориться с кем-нибудь, обсудить дом, принадлежащий Шиллерам. Оценив местоположение особняка, Сойер подозревал, что обитатель его не будет пользоваться у прочих жителей Лонгдейла почётом и уважением. Старый дом подавлял каждого, кто появлялся на его территории, он стоял в отдалении, обособленно, подчёркивая привилегированное положение своих владельцев, при этом принижая всех остальных. Гамильтон видел похожие дома в Лондоне и неизменно испытывал чувство неловкости, оказываясь рядом с ними. Хотелось поскорее пройти мимо. Впрочем, находились отдельные индивиды, позировавшие на фоне чужой собственности со столь гордым видом, будто бы сами являлись владельцами. Чаще всего это делали туристы, а не коренные жители. Последние особого интереса к постройкам не проявляли, и Сойер был одним из них. Его мысли занимали сотни и тысячи самых разнообразных вещей, на такие глупости времени банально не оставалось.  
Машину призрак не тронул. Стёкла не разбил, шины не проткнул, и эта маленькая удача порадовала. Гамильтон мысленно приготовился ко всему, поэтому сдержанность потустороннего гостя настораживала.  
Сойер повертел в руках телефон. Хотелось позвонить благодетельнице и поблагодарить ехидным тоном за всё. Идея казалась привлекательной только первые пять минут, что Гамильтон набирал и тут же сбрасывал номер, понимая, что адекватно передать пережитое он не способен. Несколько десятков попыток, обернувшихся провалом, доказывали правдивость догадок. Ему не верили сверстники. Ему не верили родители. Дженнифер тоже не поверит. Агент заявит о прекрасной фантазии и прикажет тут же садиться за создание шедевра. Сойер знал наверняка, что после ночного приключения он вряд ли сможет хоть строчку написать. Скорее, с завидным постоянством будет мазать мимо клавиш, упустит ниточки сюжетных линий и создаст не шедевр, а нечто такое, на что без слёз не взглянешь.  
Видеть призраков и общаться с ними он привык. Однако сливаться с ними, полностью погружаясь в воспоминания, пропуская через себя их эмоции... Такое происходило впервые. При воспоминании об этом, Гамильтон вздрагивал.  
Кого из местных жителей можно попробовать разговорить? Данный вопрос оставался, как ни странно, первостепенным. На роль информатора неплохо подходила любая местная сплетница, которой почесать языком – в радость. Гениальный план рушила одна маленькая, но крайне неприятная деталь. Над сплетницами не висели указатели, а подходить к каждой встречной женщине было довольно глупо. Сойер полагал, что подобная тактика поведения никого к нему не привлечёт. Его моментально определят в категорию подозрительных личностей, начнут при встрече переходить на другую сторону дороги или же отворачиваться, делая вид, будто сталкиваются с ним впервые.  
Гамильтона сложно было назвать сердцеедом, но особых проблем в общении с противоположным полом он избежал. Период обучения в Итонском колледже оказался отмечен полосой равнодушия к делам амурным, поскольку кандидаток на роль возлюбленной в пределах досягаемости попросту не наблюдалось. Это мало заботило Сойера. Тогда большую часть времени занимала учёба и всё, что с ней связано. Университет положил начало активному общению с девушками и, как ни странно, Гамильтон неплохо справлялся с поставленной задачей. Он ничего особенного не делал, просто оставался собой, не подстраиваясь под посторонние запросы. Разумеется, с таким подходом пробиться в звёзды университета ему не удалось, но свою долю внимания Сойер отхватил.  
Большая часть его романов оканчивалась плачевно по причине не столько рассеянности и мечтательности, сколько самовлюблённости. Гамильтон ничего не делал напоказ, это получалось само собой. Сойер считал это обыденным происшествием, ведь нереально понравиться абсолютно всем. Он не купюра, чтобы один факт появления в обществе вызывал экстаз и радость.  
В свои двадцать пять он не планировал связывать себя по рукам и ногам постоянными отношениями, предпочитая мимолётные романы, развлечения на одну или пару ночей. Склонялся к мысли, что комплект из любовницы и домработницы намного практичнее дамы, которая постоянно находится рядом, постепенно из родной и вроде даже немного любимой превращается в осточертевшую. Часть его знакомых уже успели вкусить семейной жизни, разочароваться и заречься от уз брака. Сойер даже не пытался, тем не менее, завязать разговор с приглянувшейся особой он мог легко и просто, избежав переживаний относительно чужой реакции. Если ему ответят взаимностью, то это прекрасно. Если же нет, тоже ничего страшного. Сейчас на повестке дня у Гамильтона оставался его монументальный труд, призванный сделать автора известным человеком.  
Громкий литературный дебют мог стать счастливым билетом для вчерашнего выпускника, только-только вступившего на путь самостоятельности.  
По специальности Сойер не проработал ни дня. Возвращение в школу в его представлении было кошмаром, пусть даже теперь ему предстояло стоять по другую сторону учительского стола. Гамильтон после окончания школы отправился изучать литературу, что неудивительно, но сделал он это исключительно из любви к самому предмету, а не из желания построить карьеру в школе или в колледже. Преподавание не было его стихией, хотя окружающие говорили обратное. Сойер сомневался, предпочитая ориентироваться исключительно на собственные ощущения.  
Его рассказы о призвании и бесконечные размышления о написании романа не прекращались никогда. Родители смотрели на причуды сына сквозь пальцы. В конце концов, их материальное положение позволяло наследнику жить припеваючи даже при условии, что его творение провалится и не будет иметь успеха.  
Превратится в светского льва, начнёт рассуждать о политике, сжимая в руке бокал с дорогим шампанским, время от времени откидывая волосы от лица. О написании книги будет рассказывать уже с ленцой, как принято в высшем обществе. Почему-то любой богач рано или поздно приходит к выводу, что обязан сделать свой вклад в творчество. Когда-то блиставшие новизной, с годами такие попытки самовыражения стали обыденными, но градус пафоса стабильно держался на высоте.  
«Чем вы заняты?».  
«Пишу книгу. Создаю картину. Планирую снять концептуальный фильм. Записываю диск песен собственного сочинения».  
Любой из вариантов подходил идеально, прибавляя ещё пару штрихов к портрету загадочной личности.  
Образ завсегдатая подобных мероприятий с внешним обликом Сойера сочетался довольно органично. Более того, Гамильтон подозревал, что теперь, имея больше уверенности в себе, нежели в прежние годы, пользовался бы определённой популярностью. Он был обеспеченным, начитанным, образованным и весьма привлекательным молодым человеком. Последний пункт, в какой-то степени, считался поводом для гордости. Сойер не был чистокровным англичанином, потому и типичной для этой нации внешностью не отличался. Не было тех самых пресловутых предельно светлых ресниц, таких же бровей и волос. В роду Гамильтонов затесались французы, и Сойер больше походил на них. Он не стригся предельно коротко, напротив слегка отращивал волосы и собирал их в хвостик, садясь за работу. Недостаточно длинные пряди выбивались из причёски, обрамляя лицо, их можно было накручивать на палец, и столь нехитрый жест немного успокаивал. В другое время Сойер предпочитал волосы распускать, считая, что в этом есть какой-то особый шик. Хотя, он вообще всё в себе любил, а изъяны игнорировал, либо проникался убеждением, что эти небольшие дефекты делают его, в общем-то, не особо выдающуюся внешность интересной.  
По аналогии в голове возникли мысли о призраке, который был ещё некрасивее Гамильтона, к тому же, полной его противоположностью. Видение как раз походило на типичного представителя британцев, с их блёклой, невыразительной внешностью. Человек, которого будто бы основательно прополоскали в чаше с отбеливателем, смыв все природные краски. Тонкая линия огромного рта, светлые волосы, выразительные некогда глаза в обрамлении всё тех же белёсых ресниц.  
В определённой степени, Сойер считал себя обманутым. Его ввели в заблуждение, показали то, чем он грезил, чтобы после продемонстрировать истинное положение вещей. Мрачный дом – не замок, а принцесса – вовсе не принцесса. Принц.  
Гамильтон вновь зажмурился, вспоминая своё видение.  
Тёмное помещение, старомодное платье, смычок, летающий по струнам. Совершенная мелодия, прочувствовать которую способен каждый из тех, чьё сердце не очерствело. Музыка, наполненная страданиями. Потрясающе красивая, завораживающая, как и весь образ, что вставал перед глазами.  
Вместо прекрасной леди – не слишком привлекательный юноша. Отбросив в сторону интеллигентность, Сойер мог назвать призрака особняка Шиллеров страшным. И тут же сам себе противоречил. Эти два слова в его сознание не желали связываться воедино. Достаточно вспомнить грустные глаза и улыбку, наполненную обречённостью.  
_«Ты сбежишь. Все сбегают»._

***

«В привязанностях, независимо от их рода, таится слабость. Дружба, любовь, простое увлечение... Все они выбивают почву из-под ног, заставляя нас ослаблять броню. Нельзя пускать посторонних людей в свою душу, тем паче – в сердце. Ты думаешь, что вы друзья, а их привлекает лишь твой положение. Ты любишь, а тобой пользуются, чтобы затем бросить. Знаешь, когда это обычно происходит? В момент, когда ты меньше всего ждёшь предательства и предельно открыт. В твою душу с радостью наплюют, заставив понять, что такое настоящая боль. И причинить её способен тот человек, которого ты любишь сильнее всего. Потому заклинаю тебя, Эверард. Держи их на расстоянии, никому не верь. И выброси из головы чушь о любви. Никогда не влюбляйся, это чувство не принесёт тебе ничего, кроме страданий. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.

  
С любовью, твоя мама.  
07.11.1982 г.»

 

***

О поисках магазина Гамильтон благополучно позабыл.  
Он ездил по улицам Лонгдейла, старательно проникаясь пейзажами и пытаясь понять, реально ли развернуть в подобных декорациях сюжет своей книги. С наступлением нового дня городок свою привлекательность и мрачность подрастерял, став всего-навсего одним из. Единственным местом, достойным здесь внимания, как ни странно, был именно дом Шиллеров, на его фоне остальные здания терялись. Он будто проводил границу, демонстрируя нордический характер, высокомерие и стремление отгородиться от посторонних. Вопрос, почему именно, оставался открытым. То ли потому, что обитатели ставили себя выше других, то ли по причине нежелания хозяев дома пускать любопытствующих в свою жизнь. Эти два объяснения вполне могли слиться в одно, если бы не довольно важный нюанс. Второй вариант подразумевал наличие страшных тайн у обитателей особняка. Они боялись, что кто-то узнает подробности их жизни, и это всколыхнёт общество, разразится дичайший скандал.  
«Тебе хочется, чтобы так было», – поправил себя Сойер.  
Ему действительно хотелось, поскольку при таком раскладе он мог написать роман, основанный на реальных событиях. Круче не бывает, особенно, если ненароком упомянуть, что расследованием занимался непосредственно автор, а не кто-то посторонний.  
«Умерь пыл», – посоветовал.  
Лонгдейл, рисовавшийся в воображении до момента знакомства с его истинным обликом гораздо интереснее и самобытнее, медленно, но верно Сойера разочаровывал. Обычный провинциальный городок, в который постепенно приходит тотальная урбанизация, уничтожающая индивидуальность на корню.  
Как у людей, попавших в модельный бизнес, где царят определённые стандарты. Под них всё и подгоняется. Так случалось и с городами, рано или поздно в них проникало то, что принято называть цивилизацией. Гамильтон не был поклонником времён, когда люди жили в замках, не имели возможности следить за собой и вообще-то смотрелись откровенно убого, но типовые здания, огромные гипермаркеты и прочие атрибуты современного города его убивали. Он ждал чего-то особенного, но Лонгдейл был родным братом Лондона, разве что моложе и размерами поменьше. Те же фрики на улицах, те же супермаркеты, предлагающие совершить покупку именно в данной сети, те же машины. Найти хоть что-то впечатляющее, притягивающее к себе взгляд и не отпускающее, не получалось.  
Окончательно утвердившись в мысли, что ничего занятного здесь не обнаружит, Сойер притормозил рядом с каким-то кафе. Гамильтон не утруждал себя чтением вывески, просто выбрал первое попавшееся заведение, поскольку время завтрака давно прошло, а у него маковой росинки во рту не было. По утрам Сойер волчьим аппетитом не отличался, но стандартно чашку кофе с парой тостов выпивал. Сегодня организму пришлось отказаться даже от этого. При воспоминаниях об окровавленных простынях и наволочке желание прикасаться к еде делало ручкой и улетучивалось в неизвестном направлении.  
Заведение, чья вывеска привлекла внимание Гамильтона, в итоге оказалось вполне пристойным семейным кафе, которое даже в столь поздний час было забито практически до отказа. Сойер осмотрел посетителей, опустил взгляд вниз, на свои начищенные оксфорды и с трудом подавил тяжкий вздох. Определённо, он выглядел здесь неуместно. Пиджак, белая накрахмаленная рубашка и джинсы в сочетании с щёгольской обувью делали его пижоном на фоне остальных. Мужчины здесь не заморачивались особо с вопросами стиля, предпочитая клетчатые рубашки в разных вариациях, грубые джинсы и ботинки на толстой подошве, неаккуратно зашнурованные, словно их и вовсе никто не собирался шнуровать, просто надели и вышли из дома на пару секунд. Потом как-то так получилось, что пришлось находиться за пределами жилища большее количество времени, а завязать ботинки не удалось.  
Девушка, принимавшая заказы, по совместительству официантка, коротала время за решением кроссворда, потому, когда перед стойкой появился очередной посетитель, с ленцой, прослеживающейся в действиях всех жителей Лонгдейла, и вместе с тем с интересом посмотрела на Сойера. Временами создавалось впечатление, что здесь все друг друга знают, потому появление нового лица способно произвести фурор и эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
Официантка при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась довольно молодой, возможно, даже младше самого Гамильтона. Светлые волосы она собирала в высокий хвост, носила клетчатую рубашку, наподобие мужской. Кажется, здесь это было чем-то вроде традиции или негласного дресс-кода. Девушка практически не красилась, а из аксессуаров предпочитала огромные серьги-кольца.  
Разглядывая официантку, Сойер попутно умудрялся окидывать взглядом остальных посетителей кафе, отмечая содержимое их тарелок. Ещё один пунктик Гамильтона, воспитанного в семье аристократов. Судя по всему, с выбором кафе ошибся он прилично. Здесь не подавали свежий тёплый салат с лососем и дарджилинг, отдавая предпочтение стандартным яичнице, бекону, тостам и апельсиновому соку. Последний, кстати говоря, Сойер ненавидел. Не весь. Свежевыжатый и приготовленный самостоятельно был на вкус очень даже неплох, но в кафе, ресторанах и гостиницах обычно подавали нечто отвратительное, разбавленное водой и подслаженное.  
Озвучив заказ, Гамильтон не отправился моментально на поиски места за столиками, а остался у стойки, тем более, она была длинной и вполне позволяла посетителям обедать прямо здесь. Паре-тройке, так однозначно. Кроме Сойера желающих не было, остальные нашли себе места за столами.  
Официантка несколько минут старалась сосредоточиться на своём развлечении, но то и дело, невольно посматривала в сторону посетителя. Он представлял для неё чисто исследовательский интерес, поскольку действительно выбивался из общей массы мужчин, находившихся в зале. Вероятно, приехал из большого города.  
– Надолго в Лонгдейл? – спросила, бросив в сторону посетителя очередной взгляд и внезапно наткнувшись на ответный.  
Гамильтон почти ликовал.  
Гарантии, что девушка – местная сплетница, никто не давал, но и не отрицал вероятности этого.  
– Как получится.  
Сойер улыбнулся. Несмотря на бессонную ночь, выглядел он утром очень даже ничего. Конечно, синева под глазами немного портила общую картину, но не играла решающей роли. При желании можно было постараться, привлечь к себе внимание собеседницы, удержать его и попытаться разговорить её. Она не походила на знатока местной истории, но первое знакомство способствовало интеграции в социум, шанс, что за официанткой подтянутся другие любопытствующие, был огромен. Гамильтон рассчитывал схватить удачу за хвост.  
Порадовался, что не стал утром собирать волосы в хвост, потому сейчас вполне походил на романтичного героя.  
– Если не знаете, где можно остановиться, могу посоветовать гостиницу.  
– Спасибо, – Сойер адресовал девушке ещё одну улыбку. – Но с этим проблем нет. Я остановился в доме Шиллеров.  
– О! – потрясённо выдала официантка.  
Вероятно, собиралась добавить ещё что-то, однако её позвали, и она отвлеклась. Вернувшись через некоторое время, поставила перед Гамильтоном тарелку с едой и кружку с чаем. Предложенное выглядело неплохо, потому Сойер смирился с мыслью, что это можно съесть, пусть завтрак типичного жителя города Лонгдейл разительно отличался от того, что предпочитали есть в семье Гамильтон. Родители отчаянно следили за своим питанием, и Сойер, отправившись в свободное плаванье, продолжал придерживаться семейных традиций. Он следил за содержимым своей тарелки с маниакальной одержимостью, будто от одного только слова «ветчина» организм начинал бунтовать, требуя лёгкого салата, приправленного лимонным соком.  
– Что-то не так? – вежливо осведомился Гамильтон.  
– Здесь не любят говорить об этом доме, – произнесла девушка равнодушно, взявшись за салфетку и начиная протирать стойку, стараясь при этом действовать осторожно и посетителя обходить. – Да и его прежних обитателей, если честно, не любили.  
– Дом-убийца?  
Сойер попытался произнести это с шутливой интонацией, более или менее получилось. Скорее, менее, поскольку актёрские навыки оставляли желать лучшего, Гамильтон не отличался повышенным уровнем мастерства, потому на время ушёл от интересовавшего обсуждения и свернул в другую сторону.  
– Простите, но я не спросил, как вас зовут?  
– Гвен.  
– Сойер, – представился Гамильтон, протягивая новой знакомой ладонь для рукопожатия.  
Здесь о романтичных героях имели поверхностное представление, потому жест с поцелуем вызвал бы недоумение, зато крепкое рукопожатие ценилось превыше всего. Когда Гвен сжала ладонь Сойера, он на секунду почувствовал себя изнеженной барышней, поскольку его рука была довольно слабой, а в сравнении с чужой смотрелась непозволительно холёной с извечной аристократической бледностью и маникюром. Гамильтон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел быть совершенством во всём. Неухоженные руки портили впечатление.  
– Нет, конечно, нет, – Гвендолин, удостоверившись, что стойка едва ли не блестит, отложила салфетку в сторону, оперлась на отполированную поверхность локтями. – В Лонгдейле мало суеверных людей, хотя, стоит признать, что за особняком Шиллеров давно закрепилась дурная слава. Около тридцати лет назад там произошло нечто странное, но я не знаю, что. Меня тогда даже на свете не было. В любом случае, обитателей его недолюбливали по иным причинам. Считали их высокомерными, скрытными и довольно мерзкими людьми. Я не могу сказать, насколько это правдивое заявление.  
Она дёрнула плечом.  
Сойер продолжал поедать поздний завтрак, попутно планируя дальнейшие действия. Пожалуй, стоит воспользоваться такой полезной вещью, как поисковая система. Вполне возможно, что Гугл знает гораздо больше местных жителей.  
Побродив по магазинам, Гамильтон поторопился домой, к родному и любимому ноутбуку, призванному ныне помочь не только в написании шедевра, но и в поиске информации о событиях тридцатилетней давности в тихом, незаметном городишке Лонгдейл. Сойеру сложно было представить данный населённый пункт в сочетании с каким-нибудь скандалом, но интуиция снова нашёптывала, что бежит он в правильном направлении, ниточка, призванная привести к славе, находится у него в руках. Нужно только грамотно распорядиться полученной информацией.  
В дом он практически влетел и, отложив разбор покупок на потом, бросился в гостиную. Пальцы порхали по клавишам ноутбука, набирая комбинацию слов, которую Гамильтон по пути домой успел заучить наизусть и, казалось, если у него спросят паспортные данные, он на одном дыхании выпалит вовсе не требуемую информацию, а «Лонгдейл. Шиллеры. Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый год».  
Интернет был отвратительно медленным, и Сойер с трудом удержался от сквернословия. В обычное время он предпочитал вести себя как истинный джентльмен, но не в моменты, когда информация жизненно необходима, а коммуникации внезапно решили объявить бойкот.  
– Давай же, – прошептал он. – Давай.  
_«Таинственное убийство в Лонгдейле»._  
Гамильтон открыл рот от удивления, и тут же ощутил постороннее присутствие за спиной. В комнате повисла гнетущая атмосфера, похолодало несказанно. Экран погас, ноутбук, до сего момента прекрасно устроенный на коленях Сойера, неведомой силой отшвырнуло к стене, превращая весьма дорогой и некогда стильный лэптоп в осколки и микросхемы, хаотично разбросанные по ковру. Бесполый голос зашипел угрожающе:  
– Убирайся отсюда. Не лезь в чужие дела.  
– А, если я откажусь от твоего предложения? – спросил Сойер, обернувшись резко.  
Знакомый призрак больше не дефилировал в платье. Он сменил одежду и теперь походил на достопочтенного гражданина из высшего общества. Картину портила лишь ужасающая рана на виске, всё те же багровые разводы на щеке, слипшиеся волосы.  
– Почему?  
– Я хочу помочь тебе.  
Призрак несколько секунд смотрел на собеседника пристально, не удержался и захохотал.  
Гамильтон думал, что его ответ оценят, но вновь просчитался.  
Шею сдавило ледяным прикосновением. Сойер ощутил знакомый запах железа и привкус соли на языке.  
В мыслях же промелькнули уже знакомые слова.  
_«Ты сбежишь. Все сбегают»._  
Наваждение схлынуло, призрак исчез столь же стремительно, как и появился.  
Гамильтон потрогал шею, будто стараясь стереть прикосновение, и устало прикрыл глаза. Рубашка прилипла к спине, сердце забилось учащённо. Он старался не нервничать, однако неприятные ощущения превалировали.  
– Спасти принца? – произнёс тихо. – А он хочет, чтобы его спасали?

***

 _«У моего сына будет только лучшее. Книги. Игрушки. Одежда. Сладости. Нам не нужна жалость. Эмори не склоняют головы и не преклоняют колен перед теми, кто их унизил. Они не считают благодетелями тех, кто проявляет показное понимание»._  
Эверард сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и лениво перелистывая страницы старой книги, датированной началом семидесятых годов прошлого столетия. Книжка с картинками. Любимое издание его детства.  
Пальцы привычно проводили по бумаге, стараясь возродить в памяти былые ощущения, однако тактильная чувствительность не желала возрождаться.  
Пропустив большую часть сказок, Эмори остановился на развороте с изображением замка, оплетённого шиповником.  
Принц, способный пройти через все преграды ради возлюбленной.  
Какая чушь. Лишь с годами понимаешь, что сказки наглым образом лгут.  
«Мама, ты слышишь меня?».  
«Мой принц, ты что-то хотел?».  
«Нет, ничего. Прости, что потревожил».  
Сказки вселяют напрасные надежды, забивают сознание наивного ребёнка чепухой. И даже мать-ведьма не в силах исправить предначертанное судьбой. В своё время она читала не то, что нужно. Лучше бы зарыла прах в клумбе. Стать кустом белоснежных роз куда приятнее, чем неприкаянным призраком с ужасным лицом.  
_«Этот дом твой по праву. Ты здесь хозяин. Никто не задержится в этой крепости, пока ты сам этого не захочешь, Эверард. Никто не выдержит испытаний, кроме человека, способного полюбить тебя и вновь вернуть к жизни»._  
– Ты сама этому веришь, мама? Веришь, что меня можно полюбить?

***

Дом Шиллеров, в представлении Сойера, являлся одной большой комнатой страха. Гамильтон находился в непрерывном поиске укромных уголков, но его действия не увенчались успехом. Призрак появлялся с завидным постоянством, но теперь предпочитал ограничиваться мелкими пакостями, а диалог с соседом налаживать отказывался.  
С ключами творилась неразбериха. По вечерам входные двери затворялись сами по себе, но утром всё вставало на свои места, и ключ идеально подходил к замку.  
На ночь открывалась лишь одна комната, и Гамильтону пришлось по очереди переночевать в каждой из них. О крепком и здоровом сне оставалось только мечтать. Спальни менялись, но одно оставалось неизменным. Кошмары.  
Все ночные происшествия проходили по схожему сценарию, призрак забавлялся с сознанием гостя, позволяя примерить на себя, прочувствовать мучения тех, кто некогда обитал на территории особняка. Временами боль становилась невыносимой, временами особых страданий не было, зато отчётливо проскальзывал страх. Вспышка его, завершаемая пустотой. Сойер знал, что одна за другой через его тело проходят смерти бывших обитателей дома.  
Он слышал детский плач, ледяные руки душили его, накрывали подушкой лицо, лишая доступа воздуха, что-то постороннее стягивало горло.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, он поскользнулся и едва удержался на ногах. Гамильтон не ощутил полёта, вопреки ожиданиям призрака он успел ухватиться за перила, но на мгновение в сознании промелькнуло видение с женщиной, повторявшей траекторию полёта, предназначенную для него. Дама была невысокого роста, ухоженная, симпатичная. С животом. Шестой или седьмой месяц. Сойер плохо в этом разбирался, но отметил беременность хозяйки дома.  
Ночь, проведённая в спальне хозяина дома, осталась в памяти, как одна из самых чудовищных за эту странную неделю. Здесь была не просто боль. Дикая, невозможная, будто все суставы выкручивало, кости дробило, а кожи то и дело касалась холодная сталь. Он не знал, чем именно ему наносят раны, ножом или лезвием, но принципиального значения это не имело.  
Казалось, что за эту странную ночь он неоднократно потерял сознание, чтобы выплыть из вязкого тумана, почувствовать минутное облегчение и вновь погрузиться во тьму, чувствуя холодные пальцы, наносимые тонкие порезы, крупинки соли, от которых раны жгло, а после – прикосновение материи, снимающей с кожи эту соль, смешанную с кровью. Новая вариация напитка. Вместо текилы и лайма – кровь.  
«Ненавижу тебя, тварь!», – кричал бесполый голос, а удары становились всё ощутимее.  
Очередная окровавленная пижама, отправленная в стирку. Очередная простынь, на которую невозможно было смотреть без ужаса.  
_«Шиллеры должны умереть»._  
Призрак был одержим этой идеей, как и желанием выставить из заброшенного поместья незваного гостя, внезапно проникшего в его обитель и нарушившего многолетний покой. Вероятно, экономку тоже прогнал в своё время именно этот юноша, она, вдоволь насытившись соседством, предпочла тихую жизнь в Лондоне, вдали от кошмара наяву.  
Последнюю ночь Сойер провёл в гостиной, стараясь заглушить мысли о том, что приснится ему в этот раз. Чью жизнь он примерит на себя, каким способом умрёт?  
Сновидения оставили его в покое, однако даже отсутствие страданий и очередной порции боли не способствовали отдыху. Гамильтон мучился, ощущая чужое присутствия поблизости, постоянно действующее на нервы. Сойер просыпался, открывал глаза и вглядывался в темноту.  
Спасти принца, да? Отличная идея. Только как задуманное осуществить? Кто подкинет хотя бы парочку вариантов?  
Призрак избегал столкновений, но напоминание о своём присутствии оставлял. Отпечатки ладоней на стенах, на простынях, следы на столе, на полу. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Гамильтон, цедя сквозь зубы ругательства разной степени грубости, оттирает кровавые послания, чтобы уже утром обнаружить новые. Во всяком случае, Сойер думал именно так.  
Истинное положение вещей оставалось для него тайной.  
Призрак негодовал, его раздражало присутствие постороннего на этой территории.  
Как и лживая легенда, обещавшая невозможное.

***

Эверард уже давно считал поместье своей собственностью и не собирался его ни с кем делить. Тихое, одинокое, расположенное в отдалении, скрытое от посторонних глаз лесным массивом, оно идеально дополняло характер хозяина, являясь его отражением. Эмори давно смирился с собственным одиночеством, перестал верить и людей, заглянувших на огонёк, встречал так, чтобы желание задержаться здесь оставило их в кратчайшие сроки.  
_«Дом будет крепостью, защитит от всех, кроме человека, способного спасти тебя»._  
Эверард привык хранить секреты и не хотел подпускать гостя к семейным тайнам, но всё само собой получалось. Дом и этот посетитель в кратчайшие сроки стали единым целым. Особняк охотно делился событиями прошлого, подкидывая гостю подробности событий прошедших лет. Казалось, что это отпугнёт нового соседа, но он оказался стойким.  
Потенциальные покупатели убегали отсюда, стоило только продемонстрировать им окровавленную дверную ручку. В такие моменты Эмори смеялся. Ему казалось забавным, что столь детский трюк превращает предельно сдержанных, чопорных джентльменов в истериков, обнажая истинную суть. Они скатывались по лестнице и бежали, как можно дальше, оставив его наедине с домом. Вытирали пот со лба дорогими галстучками и зарекались иметь дело с пустующим имением.  
Быть может, первые раз десять Эверард на что-то надеялся. Верил в реальность исполнения пророчества матери. Ждал с надеждой новых гостей, чтобы, в конечном итоге, вновь остаться в одиночестве, преисполненным чувством разочарования.  
За тридцать лет охотников на дом нашлось немало. На его призрачного хозяина? Ноль. Появление Эмори в зеркале производило впечатление не меньшее, чем окровавленные ручки.  
«Так даже лучше», – со временем начал думать он.  
Одиночество перестало угнетать. Новые гости – с каждым годом всё меньше и меньше – потеряли статус надежды, превратившись лишь в развлечение, наравне с переодеваниями, чтением и игрой на скрипке. Последнее у Эверарда после многочисленных тренировок получалось замечательно.  
Новый жилец, по расчетам, должен был сбежать на второй день. Эмори верил, что так будет.  
Он видел, стоя у окна в одной из спален второго этажа, как мужчина выходит из дома, садится в машину и уезжает.  
«Навсегда».  
Эверард снова ошибся. То, что казалось задачей из разряда «проще простого», на выходе оказалось невыполнимой миссией.  
Жилец смог принять странности дома и не боялся местного привидения.  
До сего момента подобного единения с домом Шиллеров удавалось достичь только Эверарду, остальных особняк отпугивал мрачной атмосферой, легендами прошлых лет. Скептики меняли своё отношение к происходящему после встречи с самим Эмори. Теперь дом, столько лет прослуживший его убежищем, переживший большинство своих хозяев и отданный в полное распоряжение единственного достойного наследника, гостеприимно распахнул двери перед посторонним. Эверарда трясло от нежелания примиряться с такой постановкой вопроса, он стремился выместить своё негодование на ни в чём неповинной посуде. Стоило вспомнить понимающий взгляд и тёплый тон, коим жилец говорил о желании помочь, как злость вырастала в разы.  
_«Эмори полагаются только на себя!»_  
Стихийные выбросы энергии разносили всё, попадавшееся под руку, но успокоения эти действия не приносили, лишь наглядно демонстрируя и подчёркивая уровень неудовлетворённости Эмори происходящим.

***

Гамильтона разбудили звон битого стекла и жуткий грохот. Их невозможно было проигнорировать, убедив себя, что это фантазия разгулялась. Сойер нехотя поднялся с дивана, перехватил волосы резинкой, даже не пытаясь причесаться, и направился в сторону кухни, откуда доносились подозрительные звуки. Одна, случайно сбитая тарелка или чашка, не могла произвести такой шум. Призрак методично сметал посуду на пол, усеивая его фарфоровой крошкой, он ломал крепления, грохнул стеклянные двери, ведущие в сад, но его бешенство ни на йоту не уменьшилось. Отшвырнул стол к стене и замер, заметив появление врага, посягнувшего на его свободу.  
Сойер молчал, оглядывая результат погрома. Эверард, замер.  
Злость кипела внутри, толкая под руку, нашёптывая на ухо соблазнительные слова, в красках обрисовывая перспективы. Если вышвырнуть жильца из дома, всё наладится. Будет, как прежде.  
Он собирался метнуться вперёд, надеясь сбить соседа с ног, но шею будто стянул невидимый поводок.  
_«Не смей! Он – единственный, кто способен тебе помочь»._  
_«Принц с доставкой на дом? Какая прелесть»._  
Что привело его сюда? Какие цели он преследовал? И уж точно не грезил спасением страшного призрака. Такие, как Гамильтон, встречаются с девушками себе под стать. Вряд ли уродливый парень способен вскружить ему голову.  
Наверняка, как и всех остальных, его привлекла низкая цена имения. Удивительно скромная для столь роскошного особняка, к которому и земельный участок огромный прилагается. Практически крепость. Нет, не практически. Действительно крепость. Была до недавнего времени. До тех пор, пока ворота не распахнулись перед чужаком. Теперь одни руины. А Тиффани намеренно умолчала при заключении договора купли-продажи о небольшом дополнении к дому. Таком незначительном, но неотъемлемом дополнении, которое навечно обречено скитаться в пределах имения Шиллеров, не имея возможности вырваться из замкнутого круга.  
Фыркнув недовольно, Эмори вылетел из кухни, отдав предпочтение побегу по-английски.  
Гамильтон, предпочитавший все конфликты решать миром, тактику призрака находил возмутительно глупой и чрезмерно истеричной. Он не понимал, чем вызвал столь бурную реакцию.  
Они соседствовали несколько дней, и за это время можно было смириться с присутствием поблизости постороннего. Гамильтон смирился.  
Видимо, сказывались впечатления от первой встречи. Пусть это был лишь обман зрения, и на дороге вместо очаровательной девушки появился силуэт юноши, затянутого в платье. Сойер мог уехать на следующий день, раз уж здесь его ничто не держало, однако не сделал этого. То ли просто увлекся кровавыми тайнами дома, что сомнительно, то ли хотел разобраться в сложившейся ситуации и помочь призраку.  
Как помочь существу, отчаянно отгораживающемуся от окружающего мира?  
Есть ли смысл протягивать руку, зная, что её оттолкнут?  
Смысл есть всегда.  
Будучи человеком основательным, Гамильтон ко всему подходил ответственно, и от традиции отступаться не планировал. Он собирался поговорить с призраком. Не очень представлял, как будет проходить разговор, но всё равно бросился вслед за видением, нарядившимся сегодня подчёркнуто сдержанно. Рана и тёмные потёки запёкшейся крови, разумеется, никуда не делись.  
Своенравное порождение потустороннего мира, по-прежнему, выглядело не слишком чётким силуэтом, подёрнутым молочной дымкой, но цвет его одежды более или менее определялся. Брюки в полоску, чёрный фрак, белый воротничок. Форма за годы обучения в Итонском колледже успела основательно надоесть Гамильтону, но зато распознавал он её за считанные секунды. Вряд ли местное привидение практиковалось помимо крушения интерьеров, ещё и в воровстве.  
Сам собой напрашивался вывод о том, что обитатель особняка Шиллеров некогда обучался в частной школе для мальчиков. Стоило это немалых денег, так что, вполне возможно, призрак действительно являлся одним из хозяев особняка, ныне покойным, но пожелавшим остаться в привычных стенах. Пока эта теория считалась единственной правильной, её Сойер и придерживался.

***

Собственное тело казалось Эмори непривычно тяжёлым, будто он вновь обретал плоть и кровь. Он чувствовал за спиной преследователя, вошедшего в азарт и намеревавшегося поймать виновника ночных кошмаров. Лестница представлялась бесконечной, исчезнуть, как прежде, не получалось. Эверард, поднявшись на второй этаж, толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь, оказавшуюся, как назло, его собственной спальней. Помещение, которое он предпочитал игнорировать. До появления в особняке ещё одного жильца Эмори вполне подходил под определение призрака. Обитал преимущественно на крыше, ходил сквозь стены, по желанию становился невидимкой. Теперь ему постоянно что-то препятствовало. Эверард подозревал, что причина перемен таится в личности этого человека, но всё виделось ему чрезмерно идеализированным.  
Пожелание матери было пустым сотрясанием воздуха. Все считали её ведьмой, вот она и поверила в наличие у себя магических способностей.  
Вспомнить тот день, закрыв на мгновение глаза...  
Слёзы матери. Её слова, брошенные в порыве гнева в сторону обидчиков ребёнка.  
И предсказание, связанное с его именем.  
_«Твоя жизнь станет сказкой, мой милый. Ты будешь счастлив. Рано или поздно, но здесь появится человек, способный полюбить тебя»._  
Кандидатура, предложенная теперь, не внушала доверия, однако, именно его стремление узнать о жизни местного привидения удерживало Эмори в зоне досягаемости, не позволяя превратиться в невидимку по первому требованию.  
_Сердце, способное оттаять. Душа, способная возродиться._  
Дверь распахнулась настежь от удара ноги, едва не зашибив зазевавшегося призрака. Гамильтон подался вперёд, неведомым образом умудрившись ухватить Эверарда за руку. Эмори вытаращил глаза, на лице отразилось удивление.  
Пророчество – чушь.  
Тогда почему он ощущает это прикосновение?  
Сойер тоже удивился, но, не теряя времени даром, сжал пальцы на запястье потенциальной музы, отказывающейся от сотрудничества. Вместо помощи она долгое время травила его своими иллюзиями, омерзительными, кровавыми и до отвращения похожими на реальность.  
– Давай поговорим, – прошипел, дёрнув призрака на себя.  
– Не хочу.  
– А другие хотят.  
– Кто?  
– Я, – рявкнул Гамильтон, которому передалось бешенство собеседника. – И мы поговорим, независимо от твоего желания.  
Желая продемонстрировать, кто здесь хозяин, Сойер вложил в свои действия больше силы, чем требовалось применять к подростку.  
Стоило только сделать это, как существо напряглось, резко развернулось и постаралось оттолкнуть Гамильтона от себя. Сойер, на время потерявший бдительность, не устоял на ногах. Однако хватку не ослабил, потянув привидение за собой. Раздался уже знакомый звук, стеклянный столик, в который Гамильтон влетел, опрокинулся, разлетаясь на осколки. Теперь он мало походил на произведение искусства, коим считался раньше. Стеклянная крошка сотней игл впивалась в кожу, прорезая её. Сойер зашипел, с трудом удержавшись от очередного вопля.  
_«Не смей, Эверард!»._  
_«Не указывай мне, мама!»._  
«Ты же не такой, каким хочешь казаться, правда?»  
Совершив необдуманный поступок, Гамильтон загнал себя в ловушку. Теперь с ужасом наблюдал, как привидение голой рукой хватает один из наиболее крупных кусков с явным намерением применить его в отношении своего мучителя. Сойер, игнорируя боль, вскочил на ноги, попутно перехватывая призрака, неожиданно не столь холодного, как прежде, но и не столь тёплого, какими бывают живые люди, за талию и пытаясь удержать в руках. Он рисковал, но вместе с тем понимал, что убегать – бессмысленно. Существо, оказавшееся в кольце его рук, билось, как животное, застрявшее в капкане, острый осколок то и дело полосовал Сойеру руку, рубашка пропитывалась кровью, боль теперь становилась всё сильнее. Не иллюзорная, а самая настоящая, разрывающая мозг яркими вспышками, но Гамильтон лишь стискивал зубы, не позволяя привидению вырваться.  
– Пусти, пусти, пусти, – шипел Эверард, внезапно с ужасом осознавая, что чужая боль становится его собственной.  
Дом играл против правил, транслируя чувства одного другому и наоборот. Эмори резал противника, а кровь проступала на его собственной одежде. Поскольку рукав фрака был чёрным, рассмотреть раны не получалось, но Эверарду и не требовалось подтверждение. Он чувствовал, как ткань стремительно становится мокрой, хватка постепенно ослабевает, но чужак, вопреки здравому смыслу, не пытается себя спасти, а продолжает удерживать в объятиях своенравное привидение.  
– Я хочу помочь тебе. Просто скажи, как?  
– Зачем?  
– Ты мне нравишься.  
Так просто, легко и, кажется, даже без насмешки.  
Только кажется.  
_Таких уродов нельзя любить._  
Резкая боль заставила Эмори вскрикнуть, окровавленный осколок выпал, ударяясь об пол и вновь дробясь на несколько частей. На паркете подсыхала лужица крови, принадлежащей обоим участникам драки. Вряд ли Гамильтон это видел, зато Эверард заметил, как образуется воронка, кровь сливается, связывая два рода, а их обоих соединяя ещё крепче, нежели прежде.  
_Ты мне нравишься._  
Ладонь, рассечённая стеклом, кровоточила. По мнению Эмори, это не имело никакого значения. Гораздо сильнее пугало осознание, что у него вообще есть кровь. У него. У бесплотного существа, которое давным-давно потеряло тело и живёт исключительно в виде духа.  
Колдовство матери ведь не может стать реальностью? Ведьм не существует. Она – не ведьма, просто помешавшаяся от горя женщина.  
– Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми? – прошептал Эверард, всё ещё не оправившись от шока.  
– Сойер Гамильтон, – ответили у самого уха, так, что на мгновение Эмори показалось, будто он ощущает дыхание соседа. – А ты?  
Этого быть не могло, поскольку призракам вообще не свойственно что-либо чувствовать. Вот Эверард и не должен был, однако...  
На сей раз, вырваться из объятий получилось быстрее и аккуратнее. Тот, кто отзывался на Сойера Гамильтона, устоял на ногах и принялся сверлить Эмори взглядом. Эверард объясняться с ним не планировал, потому лишь взмахнул рукой, возвращая стол в нормальное состояние и, взмолившись, попросил стены дома укрыть его. Строение изобразило отвратительную улыбку, но желание исполнило. Эмори стал невидимым, а раны на его руках затянулись, не оставив после себя шрамов. Совесть, дремавшая до сего момента, проснулась и посоветовала вернуться, чтобы проверить состояние здоровья Сойера. Эверард пропустил призыв мимо ушей. Он знал, что руки нового жильца тоже зажили стремительно, этого достаточно.  
_«Он хочет помочь, а ты замкнулся в себе, и никого близко не подпускаешь»._  
_«Однажды я уже совершил ошибку, и эта любовь мне дорого обошлась»._  
_«Он не Дональд. И не Морган. Он не станет пользоваться тобой и не причинит зла»._  
_«...»._  
_«Эверард, послушай меня. Эверард... Эверард?»_  
Эмори не удержался, зажал уши ладонями. Стены тихонько засмеялись, но замолкли, пряча призрака здесь до тех пор, пока он снова не захочет прогуляться или откровенно поговорить о своих желаниях.

***

Сойер, оставшись в одиночестве, опустился на кровать, надеясь на возвращение соседа. Тот не желал показываться, задирал нос и всячески демонстрировал нежелание общаться. Своим упорством не разозлил, напротив, вызвал улыбку.  
Странная реакция? Несомненно.  
Однако, надеясь такой демонстрацией характера оттолкнуть от себя, призрак просчитался.  
Светловолосая муза с непокорным характером. Точь-в-точь, как героиня прошлых романов Гамильтона.  
Некоторое время Сойер разглядывал стол, прикидывая, развалится тот или останется в первозданном виде. Мебель стояла невредимая, в точности, как до момента, когда Гамильтон, прижимавший к себе призрака, спланировал сверху, вызвав падением всплеск осколков. Не дождавшись феерического представления, Сойер спустился вниз. Кухня, находившаяся ещё полчаса назад в плачевном состоянии, снова радовала глаз чистотой и целостностью стеклянных дверей.  
В ванной Сойер стянул с себя рубашку, по привычке бросив её в корзину с грязным бельём. Гамильтон прислонился бедром к раковине и принялся внимательно разглядывать руку. Она выглядела так, будто к ней вообще никто не прикасался, многочисленные раны, нанесённые осколком, исчезли, как тонкая карандашная линия под напором ластика.  
– Быть может, ты покажешься, и мы поговорим? – предложил Сойер, сомневаясь, что на эту реплику ему ответят.  
Разумеется. Тишину ничто не нарушило. Знакомого бесполого голоса не было, посторонних шорохов, способных оповестить о присутствии кого-то поблизости, тоже не наблюдалось. Призрак его игнорировал.  
– Не хочешь называть своё имя? Не надо. Рано или поздно я сам его узнаю, – пообещал Сойер.  
Ещё раз осмотрев руку и удостоверившись, что раны повторно не появляются, Гамильтон покинул ванную и замер посреди коридора, прикидывая, куда ему стоит отправиться теперь. Недавние события напрочь отбили желание завтракать, новый ноутбук он по сию пору не купил, считая, что к этому делу стоит подходить ответственно, а не хватать первую попавшуюся модель, в тетрадках, привезённых из Лондона, не появилось ни единой строчки. Сойер пытался начать выдавать хотя бы по паре рукописных листов в день, но единственное, на что его хватило – разрисованная обложка; совсем не то, чего желал литературный агент.  
Увлечённый тайнами старого дома, он практически перестал уделять внимание писательским страстям. Это удручало. Приехав сюда с определённой целью, он теперь от неё отступил. Сюжет романа находился в той же стадии, что и во время приезда. Но стоило лишь потянуться к ручке, как все мысли перескакивали на размышления о безымянном призраке.  
Чем он жил? О чём мечтал? Почему не смог найти покой?  
«Какая разница?» – спрашивало подсознание.  
«Ну...» – уклончиво отвечал Гамильтон, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к тем мелодиям, что слышал по вечерам.  
Их создатель не мог быть чудовищем, пусть и старался произвести отталкивающее впечатление.  
Думать о жизни призрака входило в привычку.  
Большую часть мыслей занимала утренняя стычка с ним, странное ощущение, будто бесплотное существо – неожиданно тёплое, едва ли не живое.  
«Как спасти тебя?».  
Весь день Гамильтон бесцельно шатался по дому, стараясь найти себе хоть какое-нибудь занятие. Немного прибрался, смахнул пыль с мебели, перестирал все простыни и рубашки, не вручную, конечно, а прибегнув к помощи достижений технического прогресса, прогулялся по саду. Потратил пару часов на попытки сочинить захватывающее начало, но вместо этого вновь принялся рисовать. Получалось у него не ахти как, некрасиво, не похоже и даже не забавно. Он выдернул изрисованный листок, поднёс к горящей конфорке и превратил художество в пепел, надеясь, что модель никогда не увидит этого портрета.  
Длинные светлые волосы, развевающиеся на ветру, прикрытые глаза, строгая бабочка-галстук и скрипка в руках.  
«Твоя музыка дарит мне вдохновение. Ты сам меня вдохновляешь, только почему-то не на романы, а на портретные зарисовки. Быть может, всё дело в том, что мне хочется постоянно смотреть на тебя?».

***

– Ты приехал сюда работать, вместо этого... – Сойер запнулся, чтобы уже через несколько секунд продолжить. – Вместо этого не делаешь ровным счётом ничего. Идиот.  
_«Какая точная характеристика»._  
– Если хочется поговорить, появись. Можем поболтать.  
Призрак замолчал, спровоцировав у Гамильтона тяжёлый вздох.  
Снова этот иронично-насмешливый тон, приправленный ядом. Разумеется, он не хочет разговаривать. Ещё чего! Просто пришёл проверить, как сосед чувствует себя после утреннего происшествия.  
Он привык к своему одиночеству, потому теперь потребность в общении минимальна. Сойер же нуждался в собеседнике. Ему хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. Проблема заключалась в том, что особой активностью он на новом месте жительства не отличался, круг знакомств не расширялся с каждым днём, оставаясь на прежнем уровне. По сути, за неделю пребывания здесь Гамильтон умудрился свести знакомство всего с одним человеком, с ним же продолжал общаться.  
Получилось случайно, но закрутилось само собой. Каждое утро Сойера проходило в кафе. Естественно, его частые появления привлекли внимание, он стал постоянным клиентом, стремительно переходя в категорию приятелей официантки. Если в первый день она отнеслась к нему, как к человеку, завернувшему в кафе случайно, то после третьего появления о случайностях речи не заходило. Гамильтону, правда, нравилось там. Еда, в принципе, была неплохой, но больше привлекала возможность общения. Скучающий турист находил отдохновение в непринуждённых разговорах с местной жительницей. Они обсуждали новости, Гвен, удостоверившись, что Сойер не планирует уезжать в ближайшее время, вводила его в курс дела, рассказывая о тех или иных жителях городка. Необременительное общение, помогавшее скрасить однообразные будни, переросшее в милые приятельские отношения.  
Пару раз он вызывался помочь девушке, чем заработал ещё пару баллов к первоначальной симпатии.  
После стычек с вечно недовольным привидением общение с ней становилось бальзамом на душу.  
Сегодняшний вечер только подтвердил теорию о друзьях, способных почувствовать на расстоянии, что в них отчаянно нуждаются.  
Звонок Гвен стал для него приятным сюрпризом, приглашение на ужин – ещё приятнее. Сойеру хотелось немного отвлечься, проветрить голову, набраться свежих впечатлений, отвлекшись на время от обитателя этого странного дома.

***

– Надеюсь, ничего не имеешь против гриля? – поинтересовалась Гвен, встречая гостя у ворот.  
Её дом, как и следовало ожидать, разительно отличался от особняка Шиллеров. Нет, в покосившееся, заброшенное и предназначенное под снос здание Сойера никто не приглашал, но величия, свойственного мрачному дому на окраине, здесь не наблюдалось. Обыкновенный дом людей среднего достатка. Для двоих-троих жильцов идеально. Гвендолин обитала вместе с матерью, правда, в ближайшее время планировала перебираться к своему бой-френду, тоже, кстати, приглашённому на ужин.  
– Гриль? – Сойер протянул это слово так, словно уже сейчас пытался попробовать на вкус предложенное блюдо. – Отлично.  
– На самом деле, так думаешь? – недоверчиво спросила Гвен.  
– Не сомневайся.  
И, правда, не имел. Кроме того, обеими руками голосовал именно за такую еду. Обитая в тёмном особняке, скрытом от посторонних глаз в сени деревьев, Гамильтон уже не столь ревностно относился к своему питанию, время от времени позволял себе съесть нечто, от чего раньше демонстративно отворачивался. Готовить в пределах дома не хотелось, поскольку печальный опыт имелся. Призрак, пожелавший остаться безымянным, уже испортил порцию продуктов, подбросив в маслёнку червей, в банку с тунцом – тараканов. В йогурт недрогнувшей рукой подлил отбеливателя, и, если бы не привычка Сойера принюхиваться к продуктам перед тем, как съесть, желая удостовериться в их пригодности, закончиться всё могло плачевно. Этот случай относился к началу недели, больше подобные забавы не повторялись, но Сойер предпочитал перестраховаться.  
Если с официанткой Гамильтон общался неделю, то с матерью её встретился впервые. Они не были похожи внешне, из чего можно было сделать вывод в пользу сходства Гвен с отцом.  
Сойеру идея ужина в дружеской атмосфере нравилась несказанно. Пригласи Гвендолин подружку и попытайся свести столичного гостя с какой-нибудь миленькой, но неинтересной ему девушкой, вечер моментально потерял бы львиную долю очарования, превратившись в очередные смотрины. В бытность студентом, Сойер иногда становился объектом пристального внимания со стороны дам, отчаянно желающих устроить его судьбу, но позабывших, что с чужими желаниями тоже стоит считаться. Гамильтон никак не мог определиться с тем, чего хочет от идеальной избранницы и хочет ли вообще, потому предпочитал одиночество. Оно импонировало ему по многим причинам. Самая веская из них, на данный момент, гласила, что появление постоянной дамы сердца не позволит Сойеру сосредоточиться на исполнении мечты. От него будут требовать невозможного, постоянно капать на мозги, заставляя работать быстрее, чем у него получается, а ещё, вероятно, влюбятся в потенциальную популярность, проигнорировав личность. Гамильтон иногда представлял, какой должна быть девушка, чтобы он решился перевести отношения на иной уровень, но окончательно запросы не сформировал.  
В его жизни главной оставалась одна женщина. Та, что кочевала из романа в роман, позволяя нарисовать вокруг себя нужные декорации и развернуть продуманные события. Муза, поразительно походившая на призрака.  
Конечно, всё было наоборот. Это призрак походил на музу, вобрав в себя все качества, когда-то придуманные Сойером.  
_«Влюбиться в призрака? Такого с тобой ещё не было. Видеть их – да. Но любить?»._  
В Лонгдейле сватовством не занимались, и это обнадёживало.  
– Особняк Шиллеров – не лучшее место для постоянного проживания, – произнесла Памела, когда Гвен унеслась встречать своего приятеля и, ожидаемо, зависла у калитки, не упустив возможности провести немного времени тет-а-тет.  
Сойер замер со стаканом яблочного сока в руке. Замечание было произнесено тоном человека знающего, уверенного, а не предполагающего.  
– Гвендолин говорила, что в Лонгдейле нет людей, верящих в приметы, – сказал, улыбнувшись.  
– Так и есть, – Памела не стала спорить, сосредоточившись больше на овощах и рыбе, а не на собеседнике. – Молодое поколение не придаёт значения событиям прошлого, но кому собственными глазами довелось наблюдать те трагические события, до сих пор с содроганием о них вспоминают. Полиция тогда с ног сбилась, пытаясь найти виновного, но дело так и осталось нераскрытым, а члены семьи Шиллер погибали один за другим. Те, кому удалось выжить, убегали, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Окажись я на их месте, тоже не стала бы упорствовать и до последнего сидеть здесь, трясясь за сохранность жизни.  
– А кому удалось выжить? – спросил Гамильтон, стараясь открыто не демонстрировать дикой заинтересованности во всём происходящем.  
– Экономке и брату хозяйки вместе с женой, – ответила Памела, отложив лопатку в сторону и теперь уже пристально посмотрев на гостя. – Вообще-то вспоминать об истории этой семьи жители Лонгдейла не любят. Думаю, ты успел заметить, что здесь отношения царят преимущественно добрососедские. Шиллеры всегда стояли особняком. Молодая леди ходила, задрав подбородок вверх. Неизменно при параде. Каталась в кабриолете, наряды предпочитала шить у личного портного. Ничего необычного, правда? Она была мила, этого не отнять. Такая маленькая, хрупкая на вид, не слишком привлекательная внешне. Не скажу точно, но, может, нарядами пыталась недостаток красоты компенсировать, чтобы впечатление производить. Но стоило только открыть рот, как очарование моментально испарялось. Сам Шиллер тоже был личностью неприятной. Надменный, холодный. В противовес жене высокий, мощного телосложения. С громким, хорошо поставленным голосом. Неудивительно, он бывший военный. Должность ушла, выправка осталась. Конечно, он выглядел внушительнее и впечатление производил большее, нежели его жёнушка, походившая на кузнечика, упакованного в эксклюзивный наряд, но, по слухам, вертела всем она. Он вроде играл роль хозяина положения, но деньги находились в руках у Агнесс. Заправляли всем она и её брат.  
Сойер вспомнил картину полёта беременной женщины. Старался разглядеть лицо, чтобы увидеть в нём признаки качеств, описанных Памелой. Агнесс Шиллер вполне подходила. Миниатюрная блондинка с надменным взглядом, уверенно идущая по лестнице до тех пор, пока стремительный полёт не прервал её выверенные шаги.  
– И экономка их была спесивой? – спросил Гамильтон, возвращаясь мысленно к рассказу о прекрасной великодушной женщине, пожертвовавшей ключи от особняка первому встречному и без лишних вопросов.  
Памела улыбнулась.  
– Тот случай, когда слуги заносчивее господ. Экономка Шиллеров была тем человеком, которого не только не любили, но и побаивались.  
– В самом деле?  
– Народ любит сочинять небылицы, – пожала плечами Памела. – Говорили, что она – ведьма. Внешность тому способствовала, на самом деле. Никогда, ни до, ни после не встречала человека со столь яркими волосами, а у неё они были, как свежий морковный сок. Глаза тёмные, а взгляд – давящий, его никто не выдерживал, отворачивались, а она этого будто не замечала. Спеси больше, чем у хозяйки, амбиций – тоже целое море. Может, правда, рассчитывала однажды стать полноправным членом семьи.  
– К тому были предпосылки?  
– Нет, скорее, иллюстрация к банальной истории о том, как один мужчина не удержал член в штанах, и результат безответственности появился на свет через девять месяцев.  
– То есть... Экономка Шиллеров родила от хозяина? И её не уволили?  
– Не от хозяина, а от брата хозяйки, – пояснила Памела. – Это и по внешности было видно, что ребёнок их породы. Ничего от Тиффани. Ни задорных рыжих кудряшек, ни веснушек. Бледный, как поганка. Он до двенадцати лет здесь постоянно отирался, потом только на каникулы приезжал. Внешность, как была невыразительной, такой и осталась, но зато форма его у многих местных мальчишек зависть провоцировала. Ещё бы! Они о таком только мечтать могли, а он на принца в замке походил. Вроде бы ублюдок богатого мужика, решившего пару раз осчастливить своим вниманием прислугу, а получает всё и даже больше. Живёт в особняке, учится в престижном заведении...  
– Итон? – спросил Сойер, не сомневаясь в положительном ответе.  
– Да.  
Само собой, Итонский колледж. И мальчишка, походивший внешне на женщину, упавшую с лестницы. Нет ничего странного в их сходстве, ведь она его родная тётка. Их порода, как сказала Памела. Очевидно, что и брат Агнесс Шиллер был светловолосым и светлоглазым.  
– Его тоже не любили?  
– Пожалуй, сильнее всех.  
– Почему?  
– Считали выскочкой, а он масла в огонь подливал своими словами и выходками. Нет, в детстве он был тихим и спокойным пай-мальчиком, споров избегал, что, впрочем, не уберегло его от почти тотальной ненависти. Единственный из обитателей особняка, с кем я неоднократно разговаривала. Его часто били. Без причины, просто так. Я его вообще однажды нашла на дороге. Сидел в пыли, прижимал рукав к носу, а кровь всё не останавливалась. Я предложила ему помощь, и он согласился. После того случая мы с ним вроде как подружились. До тех пор, пока Тиффани об этом не узнала, прилетела со скандалом. Он иногда заглядывал сюда, и это походило на шпионские игры. Ему тогда всё казалось забавным. Ну а потом его отправили учиться в частный колледж для мальчиков и вернулся он уже другим человеком, под стать Шиллерам, хоть его так никто и не признал. Эверард оставался незаконнорожденным ребёнком, и это омрачало его жизнь. Видно было, что мальчик страдает, но дарить ему свою фамилию брат Агнесс не собирался. Эверард – сын своей матери.  
– А она какую фамилию носила?  
– Ох... – Памела на секунду задумалась. – Тоже что-то на «Э». Эмори. Да, точно! Эмори.  
– Куда же он потом делся? Вы сказали, что единственными выжившими тогда были экономка и брат хозяйки вместе со своей женой. А сам Эверард?  
Тиффани явно любила звучные имена. Эверард Эмори...  
Гамильтон несколько раз произнёс это сочетание про себя.  
Нечто воздушное, неуловимое. Если бы ему предложили сравнить имя с едой, сравнил бы с десертом. Клубника со сливками. Стандартно? Да. Классика? Да. Зато проверенный годами союз. Чуть кислая ягода в сочетании с приторными сливками. По отдельности – не то. Вместе – идеально.  
Так же восхитительно, как музыка, наполнявшая дом Шиллеров по вечерам.  
– Он первым из обитателей особняка пропал. Приехал домой, пару недель здесь провёл, а потом ушёл и не вернулся. Быть может, тогда в его отце впервые хоть какие-то чувства проснулись, поскольку он настаивал на продолжении поисков даже в момент, когда это всем казалось бессмысленным делом. Тиффани держала лицо, не позволяя окружающим увидеть её горе, но видно было, что это всё – показная бравада. А через год, ровно в день исчезновения Эверарда, убили его дядю. Мужа Агнесс. Тут уже началась какая-то необъяснимая вещь, будто семью кто-то проклял. Я не особо суеверна, но даже на меня случившееся произвело впечатление. За месяц никого не осталось. Старшего сына Шиллеров удавили, положив на лицо подушку, потом Агнесс упала с лестницы и потеряла второго ребёнка. Оставшись в одиночестве, сама надолго не задержалась, в петлю полезла. Прямо в своей спальне и свела счёты с жизнью...  
– Трагическая закономерность?  
– Или первоклассная постановка?  
– Вы даёте мне подсказку?  
– Я сама многого не знаю. В своё время эта история всколыхнула общественность, но виновных так и не нашли. Что там виновных... Тут даже подозреваемых не было, поскольку на месте преступления ни отпечатков пальцев, ни волос, ни пуговиц. Обычно все на мелочах прокалываются, здесь же ни одной осечки. Будто призрак взялся за что-то мстить всей семейке.  
«Призрак, да? – подумал Сойер, вспоминая Эверарда, несколько часов назад с одержимостью серийного убийцы вгонявшего осколок стекла в чужую руку. – Всё может быть».  
Признавая закономерность данного явления, он отказывался принимать правду о музе, пошедшей на убийства. В представлении Гамильтона Эмори был юношей ранимым, тонко чувствующим, склонным к созерцанию, любящим искусство в разных его проявлениях. Он не мог расчетливо убивать своих родственников даже ради мести.  
Или Сойеру просто хотелось верить картине, нарисованной его воображением.  
– Не самый приятный разговор, как считаешь? – спросила Памела, нарушив цепочку размышлений.  
– Вы правы, – Гамильтон согласно кивнул и приложился к соку, делая пару больших глотков.  
После ознакомления с историей семьи делалось особенно жутко.  
Вопрос о природе собственных ощущений отпал. День за днём он всё сильнее погружался в тайны, цепляющиеся друг за друга, нарастающие снежным комом. Сойер переживал события из жизни бывших обитателей особняка. В детской его едва не придушили, в спальне главы семьи изрезали, а в комнате Агнесс он чувствовал верёвки на горле. Женщина повесилась.  
Одна ночь страха – ещё один кусочек дома, освобожденный от тёмных стеблей. На смену им приходили декоративные розы.  
До сих пор требовали внесения ясности события, произошедшие в спальне Эверарда. Памела сказала, что Эмори пропал за год до начала мистических событий. Ушёл из дома и исчез навсегда. Тогда к чему было это ужасное видение, приуроченное к первой ночи в особняке? Кровь, боль там, где была рана у Эверарда, а ещё неприличное действо, имевшее место быть.  
– Потому давай оставим эту тему и вплотную займёмся лососем, иначе он сгорит.  
– Секретничаете? – донёсся звонкий голос Гвен, и Гамильтон понял, что продолжения рассказа о жизни семьи Шиллер и людей, к ним приближённых, теперь точно не последует.  
– Обсуждаем будущую книгу Сойера, – ответила Памела, не представляя, насколько близка к истине.  
В гостях он порядочно задержался, хотя планировал провести в компании посторонних людей не более двух часов. Однако его не отпускали, постоянно находя новые темы для разговора, расспрашивали о творческих планах, стремлении реализоваться в этой сфере, и Гамильтон втянулся в разговор. Когда все перешли к еде, Сойер сосредоточился на размышлениях о судьбе мрачного дома и его обитателей, стараясь сопоставить одно с другим.  
Картинка вырисовывалась достаточно яркая и чёткая. Единственное, что омрачало сюжетную линию – исчезновение, никак не вязавшееся с основной линией. Эверард Эмори. Талантливый мальчик со скрипкой в руках или жестокий убийца? Некогда тихоня и паинька, а после обучения в колледже – задира и наглец. Что повлияло? Почему он вернулся таким? Кто стал виновником перемен в характере Эверарда? Вполне возможно, что это лишь результат акклиматизации. Оказавшись в новом месте, Эмори понял, что нереально оставаться прежним, потому сменил тактику поведения и решился, впервые в жизни, за себя постоять. Судя по тому, с каким отчаянием он вырывался из рук самого Сойера, как ожесточённо бил его осколком стекла, что-то подобное происходило не впервые. Эверард привык к противостоянию с обществом.

***

«Ты спрашиваешь меня, почему люди настолько жестоки? Я не могу ответить за всех, мой мальчик. Обычно, когда мне задают подобные вопросы, теряюсь. Я не знаю. Правда, не знаю. Ты сумел поставить меня в тупик.  
Единственное, что я могу сказать: со временем перестаёшь озадачиваться подобными вещами. Либо принимаешь их, превращаясь в циника, либо продолжаешь трепетно хранить в сердце наивную веру в людей, в их доброту и великодушие.  
Был период. Я тоже верила.  
Мы никогда не говорили с тобой об этом, но я любила твоего отца. Моя молодость, мои ошибки. Мне стыдно об этом вспоминать. Тогда моя наивность не знала предела. Я отдавала ему всю себя, в ответ получила лишь презрение. И тебя. Первое больше не вызывает в груди щемящей тоски и боли. За тебя я ему благодарна.  
При наличии желания положительные стороны можно найти в любой ситуации. Верю, что взвесив всё и тщательно проанализировав, ты сумеешь найти выход из сложившегося положения.

  
С любовью, твоя мама.  
15.05.1983 год».

 

***

Когда особняк был погружён во тьму, впечатление он производил фантастическое. Гамильтон днём вздрагивал, что говорить о ночи?  
Ужин прошёл великолепно, удовлетворив потребность в общении и попутно подкинув пару идей для развития сюжета. Однако эйфорию от этого легко могло перебить очередное столкновение с упёртым соседом.  
Пересекая небольшой отрезок пути от ворот до входной двери, Сойер готовил себя к неприятным сюрпризам, спланированным заранее, вроде ведра с краской, установленного на двери. В школьные годы с ним такое уже практиковали. Повторится ещё раз? Что ж, пусть. Главное держать себя в руках. Бывали в его жизни призраки и страшнее и агрессивнее.  
Разве что... Они завладевали вниманием Гамильтона на пару часов, не больше.  
Этот был особенным.  
Переступив порог дома, Сойер потянулся к выключателю, желая поскорее разрушить кромешную темноту, но свет не торопился заливать комнату. В особняке отключили электричество, или пробки вылетели.  
Гамильтон замер посреди прихожей, прикидывая, куда стоит податься, чтобы впоследствии выйти из заварушки с минимальными потерями. Обувь не снял из принципа, подозревая, что призрак, не желающий идти на контакт, мог воспользоваться ситуацией и рассыпать по ковру битое стекло. Или самостоятельно всё подстроить.  
Сойер похвалил себя за предусмотрительность, и, приблизившись к стене, двигался теперь в направлении кухни, надеясь, что погром на её территории не повторился. Если это дело рук Эверарда, то можно ожидать чего угодно. Попытка жонглировать столовыми приборами в ожидании соседа, чтобы в дальнейшем попробовать силы в метании ножей? Почему нет? Неприязнь Эмори к нему настолько сильна, что такие действия скорее закономерны, нежели удивительны.  
Свечи обнаружились в ящике стола, Эверард к ним подобраться не успел, чему Гамильтон искренне порадовался. Будучи человеком некурящим, он, тем не менее, носил при себе зажигалку. Эта привычка сыграла ему на руку, сэкономив время на поисках спичек. Единственное, что немного смущало – отсутствие подсвечника. Горевал Сойер недолго, воспользовавшись первой попавшейся посудой, подвернувшейся под руку. Бокал, предназначенный для распития шампанского, роль, ныне ему отведённую, исполнил отлично.  
При тусклом освещении Сойер принял душ, почистил зубы и поспешил покинуть ванную. Пламя свечи, отражённое в посеребрённой поверхности зеркала, вызывало нездоровые ассоциации. В таком доме появления призраков уже опасаться не следовало. Гамильтон знал, что бесплотные обитатели здесь имеются, но, когда представлял, что посетит его не только юный мистер Эмори, настроение основательно портилось. Сойеру хватало общения с одним призраком, чтобы оценить всю романтику не случайного столкновения, а постоянного пребывания на территории дома с привидениями.  
_Я расскажу тебе все свои тайны._  
_Я поведаю тебе все свои секреты._  
_Один лишь только раз..._  
Знакомая песня-обещание, зазвучавшая в ушах, заставила замереть на месте и попытаться определить её источник. Раньше, стоило Эверарду появиться в пределах досягаемости, Гамильтон сразу же это чувствовал. Воздух вокруг становился ледяным, колыхались занавески... Классика жанра, что называется. В данный момент, пламя свечи продолжало гореть ровно. Сойер не ощущал присутствия постороннего в комнате, однако, голос продолжал звучать, настойчиво зазывая и обещая рассказать все тайны.  
_Иди к нему._  
Гамильтон повертел головой по сторонам. Снова проделки дома.  
_Иди к нему._  
Голос, звавший его, оказался на удивление настойчивым.  
_Иди к нему._  
На секунду яркая вспышка ослепила, Сойер зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, лестница радовала глаз мягким свечением, будто её украсили праздничными гирляндами к рождеству. Ему предлагали подняться наверх, а он сомневался, не зная, какой чаше весов отдать предпочтение. Прослыть благородным молодым человеком и рискнуть, либо забыть обо всём, как о страшном сне, развернуться и броситься бежать. Не столь важно, куда именно, главное – подальше от места, наполненного тайнами, многие из которых могут стать последним событием в судьбе. Некто поведает ему все секреты, а после отнимет жизнь. Или не отнимет? Кто бы проверил на себе, позднее отчитавшись в проделанной работе?  
_«Там Эверард»._  
– Это и пугает, – пробормотал Гамильтон.  
Несмотря на уверения здравого смысла, Сойер сделал шаг к лестнице и невольно вздрогнул. Не оставляло ощущение, что он стал марионеткой в чужих руках.  
Кто-то подталкивал его к решительным действиям, но делал это не мягко, а стремительно, порывисто. Врывался в мозги, считывая информацию, внушая собственную волю, подменяя одно другим. Будто на горле затянули ошейник, и этот некто теперь развлекался, натягивая поводок, заставляя идти туда, куда хочется ему. Послушная кукла подчиняется, пусть даже шаги даются с большим трудом, через силу, поскольку окончательно подавить истинные желания кукловод не сумел.  
– Снова будешь просить меня спасти маленького принца? Он не маленький и сам знает, чего хочет. Насколько я понял из общения с ним, в спасении здесь никто не нуждается!  
Призраки этого дома отвечали лишь в том случае, когда сами этого хотели.  
Очередная фраза улетела в пустоту, заставив Сойера скрипнуть зубами.  
Продолжал сжимать в руке бокал со свечой, Гамильтон поднимался вверх по лестнице. За время проживания в особняке Шиллеров, эту процедуру проводить приходилось неоднократно, однако ощущения от происходящего сейчас и в прошлые разы отличались друг от друга. Прежде Сойер не испытывал столь материального страха. Даже в тот момент, когда вжился в роль Агнесс Шиллер и едва не полетел вниз. Возможно, тому виной была темнота, частично разрушенная мерцанием лестницы.  
События вечера дали понять, что добрый призрак, радовавшийся появлению гостя, умеет удивлять не меньше Эверарда. Тот злится всегда, этот – в отдельных случаях. Но гнев его страшнее негодования Эмори.  
_«Я не причиню тебе зла»._  
– Ещё и мысли мои читаешь?  
Ощущение, что данный дом – строение непростое, а вполне себе живое, после подобных происшествий только усиливалось. Сойер двигался к цели, как того хотел очередной незнакомец. Окончательно избавиться от чувства страха не получилось, но оно было уже не столь ярким, обещание, последовавшее со стороны призрака, несколько расслабило. Дало знать о себе любопытство, кружившее голову, подобно дешёвому шампанскому, от которого черепная коробка утром раскалывается так, словно накануне кто-то приложил по ней со всей силы. У Сойера голова не кружилась и не болела, но размышлений об осторожности стало меньше едва ли не вдвое, а, может, и втрое. Он шёл по коридору, не обращая внимания на горячий воск, стекающий со свечи, тормозивший своё движение при соприкосновении с пальцами, попутно обжигая их. Боль была кратковременной и, что странно, приятной.

***

Эверард лежал на старой кровати, свесив голову вниз так, что волосы подметали пыльный пол. Кровать, которую, впрочем, было очень сложно назвать столь громким словом, удобное ложе не напоминала. Полное отсутствие постельного белья... Да что там постельное бельё! Даже матраса не было, только две спинки и панцирная сетка между ними. Это чудо конструкторской мысли, относившееся к середине прошлого века, притаилось в самом углу пыльного чердака, напоминавшего собой барахолку, где хранятся вещи на любой вкус.  
Эмори рассматривал потолок, находившийся так близко, что живой человек, решивший резко подняться, рисковал со всего маху приложиться лбом о балку. Эверарду подобная перспектива не грозила. Раньше. Теперь с ним происходило нечто странное. Явление, неподдающееся объяснению. Мистическое в большей степени, нежели факт его существования, несмотря на то, что тело исчезло много лет назад и сейчас, наверное, превратилось в груду костей, так и не преданных земле. Эмори усмехнулся и провёл ладонью по виску, касаясь слипшихся прядей.  
_«Твоя мать – ведьма. Так все говорят»._  
Он много раз слышал от соседских мальчишек подобные высказывания, но старался пропускать всё мимо ушей. Ведьмы остались в прошлом. Были ли они? Когда на кострах инквизиции сгорали невинные и невиновные, все вокруг кричали о ведьмах. Однако тех, кто умел работать с магией, среди пострадавших насчитывались единицы.  
_– А как насчёт дома, подчиняющегося тебе и выполняющего все прихоти? Его стены делают то, чего хочешь ты. Напугать очередного посетителя кровавым шоу? Пожалуйста!_  
_– Об этом даже не заикайся. Последнего выгнать нереально._  
_– Он тебе не противен._  
_– Не смей..._  
_– Но он тебе нравится. Не отрицай._  
_– Какая разница? Любовь не бывает счастливой, она приносит лишь страдания._  
_– А ты нравишься ему._  
_– Таких уродов, как я, нельзя любить._  
_– Глупости, мой милый._  
_– Ты сама говорила, что любовь причиняет только боль._  
_– А теперь говорю, что ты должен быть счастливым._  
_– Ты смеёшься надо мной, мама._  
Умирая, не каждый становится призраком. Если становится, то явно менее странным, нежели он.  
Действительно спящая красавица, замурованная в четырёх стенах.  
Здесь всё принадлежало ему, подчинялось его воле. Каждое крепление, каждая доска паркета или пылинка. Он мог делать их невидимыми по желанию, мог менять одежду. Мог даже душ принимать, только эффекта это действо не имело. В сток уносилась бледно-розовая вода, но рана никуда не исчезала, оставаясь напоминанием о прошлом.  
Вроде призрак, а вроде и нет. Пограничное состояние, никакой определённости.  
_«Ты получишь вторую жизнь, когда тебя полюбит кто-то из ныне живущих»._  
_«Мне никто не нужен»._  
_«Лжёшь!»._  
Оказавшись в привычных условиях, Эверард вновь переоделся. Форма Итонского колледжа лежала на привычном месте, в сундуке. Вместо неё призрак облачился в чёрную водолазку, такой же пиджак и довольно старомодные брюки. В своё время он считался франтом и, – весьма мерзкое слово, однако в отношении Эмори сверстники его неоднократно употребляли – выпендрёжником. Давало знать о себе происхождение. Точнее, стремление позабыть о собственном положении в этом доме. Эверард вечно боролся с комплексами, навязанными извне, но вряд ли достиг в своей борьбе успеха.  
Эмори вздохнул, сползая ещё ниже. Так, что теперь касался затылком грязного пола. Какая, собственно, разница? Он не испачкается в этой пыли. Его волосы навсегда останутся светлыми и прекрасно уложенными, если закрыть глаза на одну отталкивающую деталь.  
Не вмешайся в его жизнь посторонние люди, сейчас он продолжал бы жить, сделал карьеру и добился высоких результатов. Сейчас никто не посмел бы оскорблять его, называя ублюдком, как бывало ранее. Сейчас... Но есть ли смысл думать о том, чего никогда не будет? Наверное, глупо ворошить прошлое. Ещё глупее верить в будущее, зная, на каких условиях можно получить второй шанс.  
_«Таких уродов невозможно любить»._  
_«Морган...»._  
_«Неужели ты действительно верил, что я способен тебя полюбить? Мне нужно было только твоё покровительство, господин префект»._  
«Ты мне нравишься».  
– Кого ты обманываешь, Сойер?  
Вновь стать живым нельзя. Пророчество лжёт.  
Хозяева особняка будут меняться, если, конечно, найдётся отчаянный человек, вроде Гамильтона, которого не оттолкнут страшные сны и кровавые события, происходившие в этих стенах, но до сих пор не забытые, а он станет свидетелем их судеб. Всех, а не одного поколения.  
Он не умрёт никогда, ведь призраки не умирают.  
Эверард старался меньше внимания уделять прошлому, но, оказываясь на чердаке, неизменно вспоминал о начале жизни, о времени, когда многочисленные цели манили к себе, а девизом было выражение «совершить невозможное». Он знал, что амбиции, природная целеустремлённость и харизма, ставшая спасением при столь некрасивой внешности, способны открыть ему все дороги, прославив фамилию Эмори. Она перестанет считаться синонимом к такому явлению, как незаконнорожденный ребёнок, напротив, вызовет восхищение.  
Отправляясь в колледж, Эверард подозревал, что годы, проведённые в стенах пафосного учебного заведения с громким именем, станут самым мерзким периодом в его жизни. Тем удивительнее было наблюдать обратную ситуацию. Студенты Итонского колледжа относились к своему новому товарищу благосклонно. Быть может, в самом начале ещё шептались по углам, обсуждая его личность, но потом без вопросов приняли в свою компанию. Эмори умел добиваться расположения, и здесь ему несказанно помогли навыки, обретённые в доме тётки. Образцовая, на первый взгляд семья, при ближайшем рассмотрении становилась похожей на террариум, кишащий ядовитыми змеями. Те, что успешно маскировались, приветливо улыбаясь, были едва ли не опаснее своих яркоокрашенных сородичей. Лицемерие, интриги и тайны, о которых в обществе принято молчать, скрывались за стенами особняка и за его же высокими воротами. Признаться откровенно, Эверард, вырвавшись за пределы дома, не скучал по обитателям ни секунды. Они раздражали его. Тётка, смотревшая свысока. Отец, который, в общем-то, отказывался признать родство. При встрече с ним предполагалось склонять голову в почтительном поклоне и называть по фамилии с неизменной приставкой «господин». По мнению Эмори, это смотрелось довольно дёшево и глупо. Впрочем, слово «отец» звучало ещё хуже. Да, у них с Коллумом была общая кровь, и, как следствие, «типичная внешность Робертсов», но отсутствовало главное – желание старшего нести ответственность за минутное помешательство. На то оно и минутное, чтобы сделать и забыть.  
Эверард повернул голову, волосы в последний раз скользнули по пыльным доскам. Эмори подтянулся вверх, полностью забираясь на свою лежанку. Упёрся локтями в сетку, расположившись таким образом, чтобы можно было увидеть без труда входную дверь. Вряд ли Гамильтон придёт сюда. За время пребывания здесь он ни разу не проявил интереса к чердаку, вряд ли сегодня что-то изменится.  
С момента утреннего разговора прошло не так много времени, и Эверард помнил всё в мельчайших подробностях Знание, что соседа никакими способами отсюда не выпроводить, доводили до грани отчаяния. Эмори боялся присутствия постороннего человека. Его пребывание здесь смущало Эверарда, а показная забота вызывала смешанные чувства. Хотелось поверить, но...  
Обещание жильца не давало покоя, всплывая в памяти с завидным постоянством. Сойер не лгал, он собирался сунуть нос в жизнь призрака, выведав все подробности. Подумать, ему осталось не так много, чтобы вырисовалась примерная картинка происходящего. Он пережил всё, что в разное время прочувствовали на себе обитатели дома. Рано или поздно он сопоставит одно с другим, определит личности пострадавших, и его, Эверарда, тоже стороной не обойдёт. Тут гадать особо не нужно, всё ясно, как на ладони.  
И вот тогда, узнав всю подноготную, он проникнется презрением. Показная забота испарится, а замок вновь опустеет, дожидаясь человека, способного исполнить пророчество.  
_Ты сбежишь. Все сбегают._  
Придя к неутешительным выводам, Эмори протяжно застонал и откинулся обратно на сетку, почувствовав все её переплетения, прикосновения холодного металла к коже. Пусть через ткань, но приятного всё равно было мало.  
«Шанс на спасение? Как же! Морган был прав, такого уродца не полюбит никто», – вяло подумал Эверард, закрывая глаза и предаваясь воспоминаниям о колледже и времени, проведённом там.  
Это было мерзкое время. Это было грязное время. Это было время триумфа Эмори, сумевшего поставить себя так, что у других минимального желания спорить не возникало. И это время бесславно закончилось.

***

  
_Сентябрь, 1982 год._

– Видели новенького? Морган Готье, – попытка произнести это имя с особым прононсом успехом не увенчалась, потому голос моментально изменился, став из насмешливого презрительным. – Очередной полукровка, но наверняка французская кровь победит. Она такая мерзкая. Что угодно способна отравить.  
– В каком смысле?  
Адам торжествующе посмотрел на товарищей по учёбе, прежде чем решился присесть на законное место.  
– Французы самовлюблённые до ужаса. Выскочки. Вы бы его только видели! Мальчик-с-картинки. Приехал вместе с мамочкой. Она стоит и вытирает ему сопли своим кружевным платочком, сюсюкает как с маленьким. Как я уже сказал, зовут его Морган Готье. Наверное, ждёт, что здесь перед ним тоже все будут унижаться и считаться с прихотями. Хе-хе. – Адаму казалось, что он произнёс нечто очень остроумное, но быстро замолчал, поняв, что над столом висит гнетущая тишина, а стремление посмеяться никто не разделил. – С таким долго играть не получится, сломаем на раз-два. Правда, господин префект?  
– Что?  
До сего момента Эверард сидел во главе стола и молча наблюдал за происходящим, слушал местного сплетника, вынося определённые выводы. Холодный тон, которым была произнесена фраза, заставил всех, сидевших рядом, моментально заткнуться и посмотреть в сторону Эмори. Он захлопнул толстый ежедневник. В тишине столовой этот звук был столь же громким, как взрыв.  
– Противные французы, свежая кровь, – усмехнулся Адам. – Развлечёмся, господин префект?  
– Конечно, нет, – строго ответил Эверард, встряхивая салфетку.  
Открыто говорить о таких вещах? Безумец Адам, совершенно позабывший о конспирации. Из-за его длинного языка могут наказать всех.  
Условный знак, к счастью, заставил одноклассника заткнуться, отложив горячие новости для более подходящей обстановки.

***

Гамильтон, прошедший ту же школу жизни, что и привидение, мнившее себя истинным хозяином дома, – по сути, всё почти так было, раз уж унаследовала особняк Тиффани Эмори, – не очень понимал, чем руководствуются люди, испытывающие чувство зависти к тем, кому довелось обучаться в школах с богатой историей. Будь то Итон или же любое другое заведение подобного уровня. Несомненно, звучало внушительно, производило впечатление, но для того, кто провёл в стенах Итона несколько часов, все плюсы перечёркиваются множеством жирных минусов. Сойер, при всём желании не мог вспомнить приятные моменты того периода, искренне считая, что худшего места на земле не существует. Полагал, что во времена, когда там довелось обучаться Эверарду, ситуация рисовалась ещё более плачевная. Те, кто умудрялся Эмори завидовать, явно имели слабое представление о нравах, царивших в гадюшнике для выходцев из именитых семей.  
В семье Гамильтонов считалось традицией – отправлять сыновей в Итонский колледж. Отец Сойера учился там, дед тоже. О годах учёбы они благородно умалчивали или же предавались сладостным воспоминаниям, состоящим, по большей части, процентов так на девяносто, из придуманных историй, не имевших ничего общего с событиями, произошедшими в реальности. Сойер не стремился докопаться до правды, но, имея собственный опыт, мог предположить, что школьные будни предков были наполнены не только весельем, спортивными играми и изучением наук. Для него учёба стала временем борьбы за выживание, и он готов был открыто заявить об этом. Возможно, со временем, у большинства одноклассников внезапно дала знать о себе частичная амнезия, но младший Гамильтон этим не страдал. Он помнил каждый день, проведённый в равнодушных стенах отвратительного заведения.  
В разговорах с психологом тема школы поднималась неоднократно.  
_«Быть может, корень ваших проблем в высокомерии? Вам стоит быть толерантнее к людям»._  
_«Но я...»._  
_«Вы позиционируете себя определённым образом, отталкивая окружающих»._  
_«Я не хочу ходить в подчинении. Не хочу унижаться. Это осуждается обществом?»._  
_«Для каждой социальной группы имеются свои правила поведения. Их стоит соблюдать»._  
Он не желал поддерживать отношения с людьми, составлявшими ему компанию на занятиях, он хотел забыть всё, как страшный сон, навечно избавившись от воспоминаний.  
Ввиду собственной осведомлённости, рассказ Памелы о переменах в характере Эверарда Эмори после возвращения из Итона, подозрений не вызвал. Напротив, это были реальные перспективы. Там невозможно было существовать тихим и незаметным людям. Невозможно было остаться прежним, не имея навыков борьбы за выживание, не обладая должным уровнем лицемерия и лидерскими качествами. Если, уезжая, Эверард был размазнёй, то вернулся уже человеком, закалённым в локальных сражениях. Как вариант, даже заводилой, быстро раскусившим принцип действия системы и без проблем вписавшимся в неё. Понять несложно. Всего-то немного наблюдательности.  
Мальчикам хоть сколько-нибудь симпатичным там вообще жилось несладко. Гамильтон это тоже знал. Его традиция не коснулась, но прошла близко. Так близко, что становилось мерзко. Ему было приятнее драться, отстаивая свою независимость, держаться особняком, не примыкая к тому или иному сообществу. Приходилось слушаться старших, но вот от участия в «цирке» он неоднократно увиливал, вполне успешно. Радовало, что к моменту поступления Гамильтона в Итон, телесные наказания и традиционную порку в качестве наказания руководство школы уже отменило, потому ему не довелось становиться ни свидетелем, ни участником такого типа порицания. Сойера тошнило от одной только мысли.  
Закрыв глаза на собственные ощущения, он приходил к выводу: вряд ли, в этом плане, Эверард кого-то в колледже интересовал. Вряд ли ему могли придумать женское имя. Эмори, несомненно, предпочитал отращивать длинные волосы, а не стричься коротко, но идеалом красоты это его не делало. Были ли те, кто сумел разглядеть за невзрачной внешностью душевную красоту?  
Гамильтон пытался понять, откуда тогда взялось чувство, заставившее его основательно понервничать в первую ночь пребывания в особняке Шиллеров. Такие ощущения сложно было спутать с чем-то ещё. Это однозначно походило на гомосексуальный половой акт, им же и являлось. И происходило при участии Эверарда, раз уж тупая тянущая боль ниже пояса появилась не в одиночестве, а в компании той, что приходилась на область головы. Эмори был измазан кровью и его, судя по всему, раненого, изнасиловал какой-то извращенец, крепко удерживавший руки, не позволявший пошевелиться. Оттого Сойер на первом этапе кошмара не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.  
На чердаке, куда привела Гамильтона лестница, он увидел столько хлама, что желание копаться в этом старье отпало моментально. Он некоторое время постоял в дверях, потом развернулся и начал спускаться вниз, чтобы уже следующим вечером снова вернуться к заветной двери и начать перерывать все коробки, чемоданы и ящики, заполонившие некогда впечатляющее пространство, теперь больше напоминавшее свалку.  
В одном из ящиков нашлась до боли знакомая форма колледжа, в которой не так давно дефилировал призрак, вслед за ней обнаружилось платье, ознаменовавшее момент появления Эверарда перед Сойером, и те самые перчатки. Что удивительно, действительно, окровавленные. Гамильтон вздрогнул, отложил находку в сторону и продолжил копаться в залежах сомнительных сокровищ. Жизнь Шиллеров, Робертсов и Эмори увлекла его так, как может увлечь самая прекрасная из представительниц своего жанра история. В общем-то, в дальнейшем Сойер и планировал превратить полученные знания в шедевр.  
Гамильтон верил, что однажды перестанет натыкаться на одежду разной степени убожества, выявив хоть что-нибудь достойное внимания.  
Удача улыбнулась ему в конце второй недели проживания в особняке.  
За это время Сойер окончательно смирился со странностями дома, принял их и поймал себя на мысли, что, уехав, будет скучать. Театральная атмосфера, отпугивающая вначале, казалась теперь родной и уютной.  
А музыка призрака...  
Прекрасная музыка, которую можно слушать часами, закрыв глаза и представляя Эверарда. Дом с радостью шёл на контакт, позволяя Гамильтону не только услышать, но и увидеть Эмори в момент исполнения мелодий, отмечая изящество жестов. Уверенные движения, надрывный крик струн. Маленький принц, мечтающий о спасении. Тридцать долгих, томительных лет в этих стенах.  
Муза. Спящая красавица. Дом, оплетённый шиповником. Пройти через преграду способен лишь наречённый, тот, кто растопит лёд, сковавший сердце местного принца.  
_Призраки способны чувствовать?_  
_А призрак ли он?_  
_Сами не желаете ответить на этот вопрос?_  
Нет, второй призрачный обитатель не желал, оставив всё на совести Сойера.  
В сказке колдовство разрушил поцелуй любви. Каков метод здесь? Эверард никого к себе не подпускает и откровенно ненавидит соседа. Сказки лгут.  
Тетради, по-прежнему, радовали глаз пустотой, но понемногу в голове начинал закручиваться сюжет, формировались персонажи, история оживала. Оставалось найти момент, от которого можно оттолкнуться, и дальше всё пойдёт, как по маслу.  
В очередном ящике, обнаруженном Сойером, лежала стопка старых писем и несколько тяжелых фотоальбомов, заполненных чёрно-белыми фотографиями. Письма пожелтели, но чернила оказались стойкими и теперь, спустя много лет после отправки-получения посланий, события из жизни одного, отдельно взятого призрака, можно было узнать, пробежавшись глазами по строчкам. Почерк Эмори был весьма и весьма удобным для чтения. Крупные буквы, никаких завитушек и попыток украшательств. Эверард писал коротко, по делу, без предельной сентиментальности, будто не матери весточку посылал, а занимался созданием отчётов.  
Гамильтон постарался вновь погрузиться в атмосферу школьных будней, чтобы ярче прочувствовать события чужой жизни. Он знал места, о которых писал Эверард. Он ходил по тем же коридорам, а теперь словно со стороны наблюдал за действиями нагловатого, циничного и искусственно озлобленного подростка, решившего отыграться за своё несчастливое детство. Эмори, попав в стены Итона, почти сразу заявил о себе, примкнув к тем, кто хотел восхищения и подражания, не потому, что хотел стать чьей-то шлюхой или «сучкой». Напротив, он жаждал избежать этой участи, встав во главе стада, которому предписывалось вроде как постигать себя и учиться жизни, набираясь знаний и аристократических манер. В реальности это редко выполнялось.  
Статус незаконнорожденного ребёнка был, в представлении Эверарда клеймом, расположенным посредине лба. Сойер чувствовал это, оттого понимал стремление Эмори пробиться в высший эшелон, став человеком, имеющим власть. Надо сказать, ему это удалось. Он получил свою должность префекта и тогда, перехватив бразды правления, наконец, оторвался на детках прославленных семей. Правилами Итона предписывалось подчиняться старшим. Эверард был одним из старших, он сосредоточил в своих руках власть, он дрался и устраивал, что называется, показательные выступления во дворе, избивая более слабых. Разумеется, как Гамильтон и предполагал с самого начала, Эмори участь подстилки миновала. Никто не склонял его к интимной близости насильно, а уж по любви он никому отдаваться не собирался. Таким образом, сучкой он тоже не считался. Он курил, хотя искренне ненавидел это дело, прикладывался к алкоголю, точнее, делал вид, что активно прикладывается. Он жил насилием, хотя, помня собственную жизнь, осознавал, насколько это отвратительно. Знал, насколько он сам отвратителен окружающим, тем самым, кого он учит жизни, развлекаясь за счёт их слёз, боли и страхов. Только мамочка была осведомлена, что по ночам префект покидает спальню, стараясь уйти незамеченным, и едва ли не рыдает, думая о мерзких душах аристократической молодёжи. Они все его раздражали. А сам себя он раздражал так сильно, как никто иной. Однако промахи могли дорогого стоить. И они у него всё же были. Во всяком случае, однажды.

***

_Ноябрь, 1982 год._

Из разбитого носа капала кровь. Перед глазами всё кружилось, голова гудела.  
Эверард сидел у кирпичной стены, прижимая к лицу ладонь. Пальцы уже были перемазаны красным, от запаха крови Эмори подташнивало, но сил, чтобы подняться, недоставало. Эверард смотрел вверх, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на чём-то одном, но мерзкие чёрные мушки мешали обзору.  
Эмори надоело лицемерить, ломать и унижать.  
Окружение требовало. Они ждали, затаившись. Неделю, месяц, два... Терпение их таяло, как воск под напором огня.  
Эверард не находил в себе сил признаться перед всеми. Ему не хотелось опошлять собственные чувства, подгоняя их под стандарты, принятые здесь. Согласно общему мнению, всё предписывалось смешать с грязью. Уничтожить чувство первой влюблённости, заменив его стандартной похотью. Ломать, унижать...  
«Не хочу!».  
– Господин префект!  
Эмори вновь провёл ладонью по лицу, размазывая кровь по коже. Хотел зашипеть возмущенно, а лучше – заорать, чтобы мерзкий француз убирался как можно дальше. Никогда не попадался на глаза.  
Морган Готье.  
Полукровка, появившийся только в этом году.  
Потенциальный объект насмешек для тех, кто давно обучался в Итоне, обожал рассуждать о чистоте крови и откровенно презирал французов. Для большинства...  
Человек, изменивший жизнь Эверарда одним поступком. Ничего выдающегося. Они лишь столкнулись в коридоре, книги из рук Эмори выпали, а новичок помог. Не поспешил убраться восвояси, заметив старшего школьника, не начал бестолково тратить время на извинения, а сразу перешёл к действиям.  
Адам возненавидел Моргана с того момента, как увидел впервые.  
Эверард влюбился... примерно тогда же. Достаточно было увидеть тёмные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, тонкий нос, губы, слегка изогнувшиеся в улыбке.  
Не так уж много нужно, чтобы почувствовать учащённое сердцебиение и поймать себя на мысли, что жизнь кончена.  
Не имея возможности открыто сказать о своих чувствах, он предложил Готье стать фагом. Впрочем, положение личного слуги Эмори не спасло Моргана от внимания со стороны посторонних людей...  
Прикосновение к лицу ткани, пропахшей лавандой, стало для Эверарда неожиданностью. Он перестал жмуриться и посмотрел на фага, проводившего платком по его лицу.  
– Убирайся, Готье, – произнёс устало.  
– Нет, – тихо, но решительно ответил Морган.  
– Что? – Эмори постарался вернуться к обычному для себя образу. Холодное сердце, как говорила мать. – Нет? Пошёл вон, кому сказано!  
– Эверард...  
– Что в моих словах трудно для понимания?!  
– Это из-за меня?  
Эмори смерил собеседника презрительным взглядом, но вопрос предпочёл оставить без ответа. Эверард умел выкручиваться из многих ситуаций, виртуозно лгать, но лишь в тех случаях, когда речь заходила о людях посторонних. Тому, кем дорожил, он мог говорить только правду, в противном случае от уверенности не оставалось камня на камне, одно невнятное блеяние.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Готье  
– Не за что, – фыркнул Эмори, собираясь подняться на ноги и уйти подальше.  
Ладонь легла ему на плечо, второй Морган уперся в стену, не позволяя сдвинуться с места.  
– Ты... – начал Эверард, но договорить не успел.  
Тёплые губы коснулись его рта, сказав больше всех слов в мире.

***

Сойер, позабыв о воспитании, с упоением глотал чужие письма. Распечатывал одно за другим, желая узнать подробности, боясь упустить хоть что-то. Фотографии в сравнении с посланиями Эверарда казались скучным материалом, неспособным внести ясность в события тридцатилетней давности. О составе данного семейства Гамильтон знал из рассказов, о происхождении Эмори тоже, а потому не вытянул бы выигрышную карту, открыв альбом и увидев на снимке призрака в компании уже знакомой блондинки и её семейства.  
_«Мама, мне страшно._  
_Я не знаю, что делать. Как поступить в данной ситуации. Она меня угнетает и пугает ещё сильнее, потому что ставит авторитет под сомнение. Достаточно сделать один неверный шаг, и я окажусь в пропасти. Они низвергнут меня, а потом станцуют на костях. Они пресмыкаются передо мной лишь до тех пор, пока я являюсь тем, кем меня видят. Тем, кого я старательно разыгрываю перед ними. Меня не любят, меня ненавидят, но уважают. Я так долго добивался этого, и теперь могу с лёгкостью превратить налаженную жизнь в ад. Я...»_  
Дочитать до конца очередное послание не вышло, поскольку кто-то резко выхватил его из рук Сойера. Письмо разорвалось на две неравные части, большая осталась у наглеца. Гамильтон уже со стопроцентной уверенностью мог сказать, кто именно это сделал.  
– Накажете провинившегося, господин префект? – хмыкнул многозначительно, резко обернувшись и посмотрев в сторону призрака.  
– Я, кажется, говорил...  
– Что не следует лезть в твою жизнь? – Сойер забавлялся.  
Эверард гневался, что было стандартным для него состоянием, и подсознание настойчиво подсказывало Гамильтону, что он по краю ходит, нарочно провоцируя призрака. Однако Сойер, поднявшись сюда, решил, что останется до последнего. Эмори не настроен на диалог и всеми силами общения избегает? Пусть продолжает упорствовать. Сегодня они поговорят, какова бы ни оказалась цена общения.  
Призрак был упорным, но Гамильтон ему в этом не уступал.  
Эверард промолчал, однако действия говорили больше слов. Неконтролируемая энергия вновь начала прорываться стихийно, поднимая в воздух письма вперемешку со снимками, выпавшими из фотоальбомов. Сойер тоже молчал, лишь продолжал внимательно смотреть в глаза своему визави.  
«О чём ты думаешь? Наверное, тоже жалеешь или насмехаешься над внешним несовершенством? Он был немного похож на тебя и говорил, что я ему нравлюсь. До тех пор, пока считал это необходимостью. Распахни своё сердце, открой его навстречу любви, шептал он. Когда я прислушался, он меня уничтожил, посмеявшись над наивностью и глупостью. Сказал, что я – урод, которого нереально полюбить. Ты с ним солидарен, правда? Тогда почему смотришь на меня таким взглядом?»  
Завершилось всё столь же стремительно, как и началось. Альбомы рухнули на пол с громкими хлопками, фотографии рассыпались, неравномерно устилая пыльные доски. Письма первозданный вид потеряли, превратившись в море мелких обрывков. И без того захламлённое помещение выглядело после стихийной вспышки негодования настоящим свинарником. Если раньше здесь всё было более или менее упорядоченно, то теперь вещи валялись всюду и везде, а Эмори продолжал негодовать. Чтобы не натворить дел, следовало поскорее убраться отсюда, и Эверард метнулся к стене, надеясь укрыться внутри неё, но вместо того, чтобы распахнуть ему объятия, дом продолжал устраивать подлости. Эмори приложился плечом о стену, испытав реальную боль, ухватился за него и взвыл.  
– Ударились, господин префект? – услышал голос чужака непростительно близко.  
Сойер воспользовался сложившейся ситуацией, подобравшись и, фактически, ограничив возможность перемещаться. Для призрака перспектива оказаться в кольце человеческих рук не являлась страшной, он свободно перемещался по комнате, попадая в течение одного мгновения в противоположные углы. Однако теперь уверенность в собственных силах ему основательно подточили. Стены задерживали беглеца, оттолкнуть собеседника не получалось, хотя бы в силу комплекции. Сойер был старше, сильнее, а, главное – у него имелась чётко поставленная цель. Он намеревался всеми возможными способами добиваться нормального разговора, оставив в прошлом постоянную игру в догонялки с сумасбродным привидением. Эта решимость добавляла пару бонусных баллов, позволяя рассчитывать на победу.  
Эверард обернулся, кончики волос мазнули по лицу Гамильтона, став подобием пощёчины.  
_«Ты оживешь, встретив человека, способного полюбить тебя»._  
Кто этому поверит? Как можно верить словам, произнесённым женщиной, находящейся на грани помешательства? Всего лишь желание матери видеть ребёнка живым и здоровым, а главное – счастливым. Тиффани искренне надеялась, но все чаяния обратились в пепел. Сама она из молодой женщины превратилась в старуху, а Эверард замер в своих восемнадцати годах. Маленький принц, нуждающийся в спасении.  
_«Мама, скажи, почему я не могу найти успокоение? Зачем ты обрекла меня на эти страдания?»._  
– Не можешь освободиться? – с преувеличенной радостью спросил Сойер.  
– Думаешь, что я тебя боюсь? – усмехнулся Эмори. – Забавно.  
Глаза, имевшие в обычное время яркий оттенок, потемнели, из ярко-голубых превращаясь в чёрные. В помещении стремительно похолодало, свет замигал, словно в сети шли дикие перебои с напряжением, окно распахнулось настежь, и в комнату ворвался ветер, служивший обычно предвестником крупномасштабной бури.  
_«Спаси маленького принца»._  
_«Он не хочет, чтобы я его спасал»._  
_«Он просто не верит, что...»._  
Что? Мать вашу, чему он не верит-то?!  
В попытке сменить гнев на милость следовало отпустить подозрительно живого и тёплого, пусть и обладающего паранормальными способностями, но всё-таки призрака. Броситься ему в ноги или извиниться, обойдясь без столь пафосных поступков.  
Гамильтон игнорировал науку матери, гласившую: аристократы думают лишь о себе.  
Они ничего не делают слишком. Не смеются, не плачут, не любят, заключая брачные союзы с теми, кто им наиболее приятен. Просто приятен. Лишь деловое соглашение, ничего более. Страсти – удел простолюдинов, аристократы обладают манерами, а семейная жизнь – та же практика, призванная шлифовать полученные знания.  
Аристократы не суют нос в чужие дела, им наплевать на всё и на всех.  
_Получается, я паршивая овца в своём стаде?_  
Эмори резко выставил ладони вперёд, надеясь, что трюк окажется удачным, и назойливого соседа отшвырнёт, как мошку. Довольно рискованный поступок, но дом, откровенно симпатизирующий новому постояльцу, смягчит приземление. За это время Эверард успеет исчезнуть, если... Если стены его пустят внутрь, а не сомкнутся повторно, принудив составлять компанию соседу. У призрачной жизни был один плюс – возможность становиться невидимкой, когда появится такое желание. Теперь вопрос о наличии положительных факторов ставился под сомнение. Ещё пара неудачных попыток, и он сделает сенсационное заявление. Мама действительно умеет колдовать, а он оживает, подобно принцессе из любимой сказки Тиффани.  
Сложно было придумать поступок глупее, но Сойер, почувствовав, как поток энергии собирается отшвырнуть его к противоположной стене, ухватился за рукава пиджака оппонента. Всё получилось само собой, на подсознательном уровне. Гамильтона отшвырнуло к другой стене, но Эмори полетел вместе с противником, предчувствуя очередную порцию болезненных ощущений, раз плечо по сию пору продолжало ими радовать. Он вцепился в Сойера мёртвой хваткой, стискивая пальцы на его предплечьях с такой силой, будто всерьёз намеревался оторвать кусок плоти в качестве памятного сувенира. Прижался к Гамильтону, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, как делают маленькие дети, ищущие защиты у матери или любого другого близкого, любящего родственника, чем Сойера удивил несказанно.  
_Ваше высочество, всё ради вас._  
Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, Гамильтон обнял Эверарда. Муза с противным характером. Та, которую он полюбил задолго до встречи в реальности.  
Мысль на грани фола, кружившаяся в голове Эмори, основательно выбивалась из общего строя размышлений и коварных планов по устранению соседа, и гласила, что от Сойера приятно пахнет. Нет. Слово «приятно» было жалким подобием реального положения вещей, но признать очередную слабость... Ни за что на свете. Никогда.  
_Любовь приносит лишь страдания._  
_Неужели ты реально думал, что в тебя можно влюбиться?_  
_Сам поймёшь, чего желаешь..._  
_Мамочка, скажи, ты веришь в своё пророчество?_  
По правде сказать, ему и не с кем было откровенничать, что раньше, что сейчас. В былые годы Тиффани выслушивала и старалась помочь, но опираться на чужой опыт, избегая наступания на грабли, не получалось. Последний год обучения в Итоне поставил его жизнь с ног на голову, подтолкнув к нервному срыву. Сколько же писем он написал тогда, выливая на бумагу собственные эмоции и переживания! Писем немыслимого содержания для надменного префекта Итона, имевшего авторитет, власть в среде старшеклассников и прославившегося именно своей непоколебимостью вкупе с мерзким характером.  
Потоком обоих обитателей дома отшвырнуло на приличное расстояние, и приземление оказалось далеко не мягким и приятным. Для Эверарда всё сложилось неплохо; это не он приложился спиной о ящики, снося их собой. Всё сомнительное счастье досталось Сойеру, его обдало пыльным облаком, на него же посыпались вещи, пропахшие затхлостью. Эмори продолжал утыкаться носом ему в грудь, боясь пошевелиться и даже не представляя, чем закончилось его импровизированное представление. Быть может, Гамильтон получил сотрясение и теперь нуждается в помощи медиков? Быть может, он умудрился приземлиться настолько неудачно, что и медицинские работники ничего не исправят? Быть может, дом-затейник решил пошутить над обоими обитателями, наделив их идентичными отметинами? Эверард осторожно коснулся волос, с трудом удержавшись от визга. Рана исчезла. Проводя ладонью по виску, он чувствовал под пальцами ничем не испачканные волосы и гладкую кожу.  
Привычное ощущение кровавой корки исчезло, как и тонкая паутинка следов, ранее живописно разрисовывающих щёку.  
_Неужели... Нет, я не верю._  
Его выбрасывало из одного состояния в другое, но о стабильности пока говорить не приходилось. Он не знал, к чему способны привести подобные игры. Он ни разу в жизни не сталкивался с такими феноменами. Ему было радостно и вместе с тем страшно.  
Последняя мысль, возникшая в сознании, ударила по обнажённым нервам.  
Пророчество солгало?  
_Мама, что ты натворила?!_  
Их с Сойером отшвырнуло одновременно. Должно было только Гамильтона, и он сам виноват, что так получилось. Они оказались связаны ещё сильнее, и теперь к кровавой воронке добавилось происшествие с совместным попаданием в энергетический поток. За время полёта их вполне могло поменять местами.  
_Это неправильно, мама!_  
«Трусливая крысиная душонка», – подумал Эмори, сжимая ладони на ткани чужой рубашки.  
– Эй ты, – произнёс грубо, вздрогнув от звуков своего голоса, давно позабытого, а потому непривычного, практически нового.  
Ему казалось, будто он слышит этот тембр впервые в жизни.  
Во времена призрачного существования Эверард смирился с сомнительным голоском, тихим, бесполым, отвратительным. Внешность его, конечно, никогда особой привлекательностью не отличалась, но с голосом повезло. Эмори гордился своим чётким произношением, отсутствием мерзкого провинциального акцента. Он говорил, как чистокровный британец высокого происхождения, вращающийся исключительно в кругах людей, подходящих по рангу.  
– Немедленно поднимайся, – продолжал командовать Эверард, думая, что при определённом развитии событий его вопли напрасны.  
Хотя... Тело, на котором он продолжал возлежать, не остывало стремительно, воздух не пропитывался тошнотворным ароматом железа и соли. Гамильтон мог потерять сознание, потому продолжал лежать неподвижно, но он однозначно был жив.  
_Не умирай. Пожалуйста..._  
Эверард коротко вскрикнул и чудом не приложился затылком об пол, когда инициатива вновь оказалась в руках наглого обитателя особняка. Сойер стремительно сменил положение, перекатываясь и оказываясь сверху, прижимая призрака за плечи к полу. Это действие вновь подняло небольшое облачко пыли, но даже оно не могло создать иллюзию молочной дымки, ранее окружавшей Эверарда, а ныне испарившейся. Сойер не поверил сначала в реальность происходящего, потому что продолжал смотреть на Эмори, будто впервые его увидел. Этот взгляд иначе, как изучающим, назвать не получалось. Эверард не изменился кардинально. Он не превратился из мистера «меня-обмакнули-в-отбеливатель» в одного из самых ярких людей планеты с выразительной внешностью. Он оставался собой, исчезла лишь рана на виске и молочная дымка. В остальном... Светлые ресницы, брови, огромный рот, тонкие губы, острый нос, а-ля Пиноккио.  
Однако, несмотря на все недостатки, для Гамильтона он оставался самым привлекательным на свете.  
Эверард дёрнулся, стараясь освободиться. Попытка провалилась с оглушительным треском.  
Сойер разглядывал его, отмечая, как радужка приобретает привычную окраску, устрашающий чёрный цвет уходит, уступая место стандартному голубому оттенку.  
– Ты не ушибся?  
Снова этот заботливый тон, обманчиво-нежный, будто всё от чистого сердца, а не дань приличиям. Он может пудрить мозги кому угодно, кроме Эверарда. Цена такой заботе и любви – сломанная монетка низшего достоинства.  
– И такая истеричка могла стать префектом? – спросил Гамильтон.  
– Не напоминай мне об этом, – прохрипел Эмори.  
Когда с губ Сойера срывалось слово, обозначавшее должность, некогда служившую поводом для гордости, Эверарда потряхивало. Двоякие чувства.  
С одной стороны, он любил школьные годы именно за то, что сумел в тот период добиться определённых высот.  
С другой – это было время, отмеченное особым лицемерием и грязью, в которой щепетильный Эмори боялся испачкаться, но сам методично макал себя лицом в дерьмо, названное почему-то школьными порядками.  
Не ему было сражаться за изменение общественного порядка. Он бы не смог. Он бы не выдержал, потому предпочитал поддерживать многолетние традиции. «Цирк», унижения, выбор фагов.  
_Господин префект!_  
«Морган. Человек, разодравший моё сердце на лоскуты».  
– Почему, господин префект?  
Сойер впадал в детство, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не поддразнить Эверарда. Сейчас называть последнего призраком было опрометчиво; под пальцами ощущался не воздух, а вполне осязаемая твидовая ткань старомодного пиджака. Чувствовалось тёплое дыхание и слабо выраженный запах хвои, исходивший то ли от одежды, то ли от волос, то ли вообще являющийся данью зубному порошку или пасте.  
– Не называй меня так, – помедлил и добавил неуверенно. – Пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо. Тогда как к тебе обращаться? Спящая красавица? Холодное сердце? Выбирай.  
– Вообще не разговаривай со мной.  
– Почему?  
– Ты бесишь меня! С тех пор, как появился здесь, только и делаешь, что суёшь нос, куда не просят. Приехал работать? Работай! Остальное тебя не касается. И моя жизнь тебя не касается! И я...  
Эмори заткнулся на середине пламенной речи, когда его лица осторожно коснулась ладонь. Кончики пальцев погладили, ухватили прядь волос. Сойер улыбнулся ласково и тут же руку убрал, почувствовав, как напряглось тело, лежащее под ним.  
– Прости, – произнёс тихо. – Мне не следовало этого делать.  
– Противно? – осклабился Эверард, вспоминая гневную отповедь Моргана Готье, бросавшего ему в лицо обвинения.  
_«Думаешь, тебя приятно целовать? Дохлая жаба в сравнении с тобой – идеал. Ты, правда, верил? Правда? Господи-и-ин префект... Ха-ха. Насколько нужно отчаяться, чтобы влюбиться в тебя?»._  
– Тебе, а не мне.  
– Что?  
– Тебе противно, – ответил Гамильтон, тут же резко меняя тему. – Что было в письме, которое я не сумел дочитать?  
Эмори не отвечал. Он рвал письма с определённой целью и достиг её. Содержание послания осталось для соседа тайной. Кроме того, откровения имели свойство оборачиваться против него. Однажды он рассказал обо всём матери, с тех пор чувствовал себя слабым и глупым. Это дополнялось отвращением со стороны окружающих, пусть и не высказанным напрямую. Совершив ошибку, он основательно пошатнул собственное положение, но отстаивал позицию до конца. Он скрывал слабости, но в глубине души не мог отказаться от части своей порочной натуры, достойной лишь презрения со стороны окружающих. Впрочем, они все в этом гадюшнике были теми ещё лицемерами, имеющими слабое представление о настоящих долге, ответственности, доброте, дружбе и любви. Они все были ублюдками. Не по происхождению, а по состоянию души.  
– Что-то, – бросил с вызовом Эверард.  
– Прекрасный ответ. Ты просто сама воспитанность.  
– Ты тоже. Не думал, что беседа за чашкой чая располагает к себе сильнее, нежели вытирание собеседником пыльного пола?  
Гамильтон хмыкнул.  
– Мне не жаль чая, и я вполне могу пригласить тебя в гостиную, но, думаю, и в этом случае ты найдёшь повод – не отвечать на мои вопросы.  
– Сам факт разговоров с призраком тебя не смущает?  
– Нет.  
– Правда?  
– Я давно и часто вижу их, потому твои дешёвые фокусы меня не впечатлили.  
– Лжёшь, – впервые за время их общения Эверард позволил себе улыбнуться. – Ты боялся. И в первую ночь, и во вторую...  
– Сны были так себе, а вот музыка – чудесна.  
Эмори больше не пытался вырываться, он покорно лежал, не обращая внимания на грубые доски, на обилие пыли и на близость человека. Последнее было проблематично. Правильнее сказать, что он хотел игнорировать это, но даже переменного успеха не достигал.  
Сойер умело подбирал темы разговора, зная, что стоит хвалить. Скорее, не знал, а говорил первое, что в голову придёт, но выбил этим замечанием сто из ста. Эверард с детских лет обожал музыку, но его эксперименты только раздражали окружающих. Отцу они мешали работать, тётка моментально начинала жаловаться на головную боль, дядя молчал, но на лице его отражалось отторжение, рядом с которым всё вышеперечисленное смотрелось ерундой. Верила в Эмори только мать.  
При жизни особых успехов достичь не удалось, но потом времени было предостаточно. Он пытался, шлифовал, бросал, начинал заново. Теперь его мелодии приблизились к совершенству.  
– Спасибо, – получилось сдержанно, как и планировалось.  
Нельзя открыто демонстрировать эмоции, ведь комплимент может обернуться насмешкой.  
– Я тоже учился в Итоне, – зачем-то поведал факт своей биографии Гамильтон.  
– Там всё по-прежнему?  
– Я не знаю, как всё обстояло в былые времена.  
– Отвратительно.  
– Тогда ничего не изменилось.  
– И отношения по типу мастер – фаг существуют до сих пор?  
– Нет. Их отменили.  
– Какое счастье, – Эверард приподнял уголки губ.  
Улыбка осветила его лицо буквально на пару секунд, чтобы после так же стремительно погаснуть. Сойер вновь провёл ладонью по его щеке.  
Ориентируясь на прошлый неудачный опыт, следовало постараться уйти от прикосновения, залепить пощечину, убежать, скрывшись с глаз этого человека. Но эмоции Эмори были далеки от гневных. Ему казалось, что от одного только прикосновения он тает, как воздушные сладкие сливки на тёплых губах.  
Впервые за долгое время ему хотелось вручить кому-то коробку, перевязанную шёлковой лентой, попросив бережно хранить её.  
_Что там?_  
_Моё сердце. Ты ведь не разобьёшь его?_  
_Нет._  
– У тебя безумно грустные глаза, – произнёс Гамильтон. – Я хотел бы помочь тебе и сделать так, чтобы они лучились радостью. Улыбнись, Эверард. Улыбнись, моя своенравная муза.  
Сохранить серьёзное выражение лица после этой просьбы у Эмори просто не получилось.  
«Если я разобью это стекло и прыгну вниз, мне придётся полететь, но нет никого, кто мог бы подхватить меня. Потому я боюсь перемен, и всё остаётся по-прежнему. Кто-нибудь пробудите меня ото сна и вытащите отсюда!».  
«Прыгай, Эверард. Я поймаю».  
«Поцелуй меня, Сойер».  
«С удовольствием».

 

***

_Конец апреля – начало мая, 1983 год._

 

Весна – время пробуждения и радости. Позднюю весну он обожал. Почки раскрылись окончательно, от зелени самых разнообразных оттенков рябит в глазах. И цветы... Море их. Одни уже отходят, другие радуют пестротой и ароматами, третьи лишь готовятся перейти в фазу цветения.  
Когда наступала весна, он мысленно стряхивал с себя пыль и ощущал, как пробуждается вместе с природой. Коридоры переставали угнетать мрачностью, преподаватели не страшили, хотелось не идти по школе, а танцевать, перемещаясь в ритме вальса. Наивный романтик Эверард.  
Сидя в библиотеке, он перелистывал страницы книги, посвящённой классификации растений. Шиповник. Цветы, которые особенно полюбились его матери. Сорняки, по сути своей, переродившиеся розы. Отличная иллюстрация к семейному портрету. Благородные розы и шиповник, растущий с краю. Дурная кровь. Ублюдок и его мамаша.  
«И плевать мне на этих чванливых свиней. Эмори – это звучит гордо. Я счастлив сейчас, вот что главное».  
– Господин префект?  
Эверард оторвался от созерцания и посмотрел в сторону человека, потревожившего его покой.  
– Морган? Если ты пришёл, чтобы осведомиться о поручениях, то на сегодня их нет.  
– Нет, – Готье продолжал сверлить собеседника взглядом. – У меня разговор. Серьёзный.  
– Хорошо, – Эмори не стал нарочно затягивать время, поднялся из-за стола и, отдав книгу, покинул библиотеку.  
Морган продолжал хранить молчание. Он шёл по коридору, сложив руки на груди, сжал губы в тонкую линию и не торопился вводить Эверарда в курс дела. От Эмори перемены в настроении всегда милого и улыбчивого Готье не укрылись. Хотелось поскорее узнать, в чём причина, но Эверард его не торопил. В голове проносилось множество вариантов, начиная от самых стандартных и малозначимых, заканчивая страшными, вроде происшествий в семье.  
Морган привёл его к той стене, где впервые поцеловал несколько месяцев назад. Поковырял землю носком ботинка, вытащил сигареты из кармана. Разумеется, школьные правила вредные привычки не поощряли, но здесь почти все хотели казаться старше и круче остальных. Иных методов для доказательства своего превосходства не знали.  
– Будешь? – поинтересовался Готье равнодушно, будто плевать хотел на чужую реакцию.  
Ответит собеседник согласием или откажется – какая разница?  
– Нет.  
– Всегда знал, что ты маменькин сынок и мямля.  
Тихий смешок стал первым звоночком на пути к осознанию: что-то не так. Почему? Ведь ещё вчера...  
– Морган?  
– Вообще-то планировал отложить этот разговор на самый конец года, но обстоятельства сложились иначе. Благодаря тебе меня здесь приняли и прониклись уважением. Пусть пока я лишь мальчик на побегушках, но скоро всё изменится. Вы покидаете стены Итона, а мы станем старшими. И мне больше не придётся унижаться перед кем-то, выслуживаясь и изображая вечную любовь. Нет смысла притворяться.  
– Значит, всё это время ты просто водил меня за нос?  
– Ну, знаешь, за такой длинный нос не грех и поводить. Послушай, Эверард, говорил ли тебе кто-то раньше... Впрочем, зеркало – самый честный собеседник в этом плане. Ты видел своё отражение? И какие выводы сделал? Не отвечай. Не стану расписывать свои впечатления, скажу лишь одно. Таких уродов невозможно любить.  
– Морган...  
– Неужели ты действительно верил, что я способен тебя полюбить? Мне нужно было только твоё покровительство, господин префект, ничего больше. Благодаря тебе я получил то, в чём нуждался, и год прошёл прекрасно. В отличие от остальных ты такой чуткий, заботливый и наивный... придурок. Драться за меня, ограждать от неприятностей и ничего не требовать взамен. Наслушавшись ужасов, я готов был к тому, что ты меня в первый же вечер завалишь и сделаешь своей сучкой. А ты, оказывается, нежное чудовище. Чудно, что я сделал ставку на тебя, а не на кого-то другого.  
Морган Готье. Тёмные кудряшки, алые губы, красивые глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц. Такой прекрасный в момент появления на территории школы. Такой уродливый теперь, когда губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке, а черты лица кажутся мелкими, крысиными. Так и хочется схватить за волосы, да оттаскать за них. Вокруг соберётся толпа, другие ученики будут кричать, что девочки дерутся, начнут хохотать. Поход в кабинет директора, наказание...  
Нет, лучше просто промолчать.  
Но как избавиться от разрывающей боли в груди?  
– Плата за твоё покровительство – всего лишь пара поцелуев. Не продешевил, Эмори? К слову... Думаешь, тебя приятно целовать? Дохлая жаба в сравнении с тобой – идеал. Ты, правда, верил? Правда? Господи-и-ин префект... Ха-ха. Насколько нужно отчаяться, чтобы влюбиться в тебя? Эй, так и будешь стоять столбом?  
– Убирайся, – процедил сквозь зубы Эверард.  
– И всё?  
– Убирайся.  
– Так и думал. Что ж, появятся поручения – зови. Теперь у нас исключительно деловые отношения. Ах да, совет на будущее. Если кто-то скажет, что любит тебя, считай, что человек – лжец. Или безумец. Одно из двух. Ведь только идиот способен похоронить себя рядом с таким, как ты.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Морган.  
– А тебя природа ненавидит, уродец.

***

 _Поцелуй любви разрушит чары и пробудит принцессу от столетнего сна._  
Стоило расцепить объятия и слегка отдышаться, как ситуация приобрела вполне ожидаемый поворот. Эверард пропал, сквозь землю провалился, оставив Сойера в гордом одиночестве, посреди развороченного чердака. Окно, по-прежнему, было открыто, но рама не хлопала, действуя на нервы, иллюзия ветра исчезла, свет перестал мигать. Сойер продолжал упираться ладонью в пол, туда, где недавно находился Эмори. Не удержался и ударил кулаком по доскам, закрывая глаза и шумно выдыхая.  
Пророчество из сказки. Разрушенные чары, проснувшаяся принцесса...  
А что с ней стало потом? Она обратилась в прах, да?  
– Прости, – прошептал Гамильтон, садясь на пол и закрывая глаза. – Я думал, всё будет иначе.

***

В особняке Шиллеров время как будто тянулось бесконечно, вместе с тем, летело с невероятной скоростью. Сойер, проснувшись однажды, с удивлением обнаружил, что провёл здесь целых три недели, и, если первая из них стала настоящим испытанием для психики, то вторая проходила под грифом «интересные открытия». Третья ознаменовалась творческим подъёмом, приливом вдохновения и невероятно быстрым написанием истории, крутившейся вокруг отдельно взятого старинного дома и его обитателей. Их тайны, мечты, переживания выливались на бумагу столь стремительно и органично, будто Гамильтон в процессе сочинения не был сторонним наблюдателем, а вживался попеременно в каждого персонажа, становясь частью его личности, а то и целиком с ним соединяясь. Со всеми, кроме призрака, обитавшего здесь. Судьбы остальных были предопределены, но вот история Эверарда никак не желала оформляться в законченное произведение. Сойер не понимал его, не мог проникнуться мотивами. Жизни Шиллеров и Робертсов, выведенных под другими фамилиями, были предельно простыми и ясными, Эмори же, напротив, являлся загадкой. Его судьба оставалась скрыта туманом, как он сам – молочной дымкой. Во времена, когда появлялся перед Сойером.  
С момента их поцелуя прошла неделя.  
Вечерами Сойер бродил по комнатам, надеясь хотя бы на мимолётную встречу, но призрак так и не появился перед соседом, однако периодически выдавал своё присутствие. Гамильтон знал, что он выходит из укрытия, но тщательно выбирает время, надеясь избежать столкновения. До сего момента ему это отлично удавалось. В лице Эверарда начатая рукопись обрела первого читателя, но об обмене впечатлениями, обсуждении событий или просто разговоре на отвлечённые темы, оставалось только мечтать.  
Покупка нового ноутбука была отложена до лучших времён, но и тетради должного внимания не получили. Сойер отказался и от создания рукописного текста, и от общения с техникой нового времени. Он набирал текст дебютного романа, призванного прославить его, на старой печатной машинке, стуча по клавишам с такой скоростью, что удивительно, как они не дымились под пальцами. Временами ему казалось, что руки совершенно онемели, пальцы не желают шевелиться, ещё немного, и он увидит кровь, на этот раз свою. Болели запястья, но эти проблемы меркли, стоило только посмотреть на результат трудов своих. Стопка исписанных листов росла, количество чистых уменьшалось.  
Сойер ликовал, предвкушая, как ставит последнюю точку, и свой триумф жаждал разделить с определённым человеком. Но это были не родители. И уж точно – не литературный агент, хотя Дженнифер, безусловно, стоило поблагодарить за гениальную идею со сменой обстановки и поездкой в незнакомое место, пропитанное атмосферой тайн и загадок.  
Он безумно хотел увидеть Эмори, но мечтам не всегда суждено сбываться.  
Принцесса из сказки... Нет, принц, пробудивший вдохновение, всколыхнувший внутри сотни разнообразных чувств. Талантливый юноша с грустными глазами, чей взгляд выворачивает душу наизнанку. Такой разный, непредсказуемый и удивительный.  
В конце концов, с кем, как не с ним отмечать это событие? История создавалась исключительно под впечатлением от общения с Эверардом, сам он стал прототипом одного из главных героев. Периодически Сойера посещала мысль сомнительной ценности относительно введения в повествовании романтической линии, но он неизменно от этого отмахивался, понимая, что с его талантом подобное не вытянуть. Он не умеет писать о любви, загубит этими моментами повествование, испортив общее впечатление, да и вообще сложно будет объяснить, почему роман в его повести развивается именно между детективом и призраком. Вряд ли Дженнифер начнёт протестовать, отметая этот сюжетный ход, как проигрышный, но покосится в сторону автора с удивлением.  
Идея была хороша именно в таком виде. Нереализованное желание написать о невозможных событиях. В рукописи всё подавалось с иного ракурса, при полном отсутствии моментов, способных натолкнуть на мысль о притяжении. Зато подумать об этом Гамильтон успел неоднократно, как и о причинах, заставивших Эверарда отказаться от опрометчивого решения. Сойер постоянно следил за состоянием своей рукописи. Иногда листы были перепутаны, иногда на них оставалось нечто вроде едва заметных отпечатков пальцев. Эверард читал, но написанные главы оставил в первозданном виде. Гамильтон не был настолько уверен в собственных творческих навыках, чтобы предрекать перспективу высочайшей оценки со стороны непосредственного участника событий. Несомненно, в его повести хватало огрехов и маленьких оплошностей, однако Эмори продолжал своим бездействием поддерживать веру в создание хорошей книги. Если бы он обошёлся с сочинением Сойера так, как поступил с собственными письмами, стало бы ясно, что он не желает обнародования своей истории. Теперь Гамильтону давали понять, что призрак совсем не против такого поворота. Может, просто интересно, чем завершит роман Сойер? Гадает, как будут развиваться события в этой альтернативной реальности? Потом, когда всё завершится, он придёт, посмеётся и швырнёт написанное соседом в огонь? Гамильтону этого не хотелось. Он надеялся, что призрак по завершении работы даст готовому материалу высокую оценку.  
Ему хотелось спросить у Эверарда, почему рукопись ещё цела, получив полноценный ответ, а не молчание или очередную вспышку ярости. Эмори остро реагировал на многое, но, если раньше это пугало, то после событий на крыше перестало иметь значение. Эверард, целовавший соседа с нереализованной прежде нежностью, неуверенный, немного скованный, ласковый, как котёнок, искавший тепла...  
_Почему у тебя такие грустные глаза?_  
Увы, и на этот вопрос ответа не было.  
Сойеру не хотелось писать нечто, несоответствующее действительности, ставящее реальные события с ног на голову, придумывая смехотворные причины для массового убийства. Кстати сказать, этот момент тоже оставался тёмным пятном. Гамильтон мог сделать Эверарда убийцей на страницах своего романа, но, стоило только подумать об этом, как лёгкость написания умирала, будто кто-то невидимый под руку толкал, отговаривая от опрометчивого решения. Герой повести, несомненно, был человеком знающим, подкованным и довольно быстро находившим улики, способные стать доказательством причастности того или иного персонажа к убийствам. Но это герой. Сойер дал ему от себя немного. Даже имя постарался подобрать такое, чтобы ни у кого подозрений не закралось о мечтах автора оказаться на страницах собственного сочинения. Частный детектив с громким именем не являлся альтер-эго неизвестного автора одной недописанной книги. Прошлый опыт был благополучно вычеркнут, и Гамильтон предпочитал думать, что его карьера началась с этого произведения.  
Музыка стихла, по вечерам дом погружался в тишину.  
Иногда Сойер строил планы по поимке призрака, но Эверард будто мысли его читал. Гамильтон мог ждать сколько угодно, хоть до утра, притаившись в темноте. Эмори продолжал его игнорировать. Как только Сойер засыпал, появлялось его персональное привидение, одно за другим перебирало листы, вчитываясь во вроде бы чужие, но подозрительно знакомые ему судьбы, улыбаясь на моментах, когда в повествовании появлялся светловолосый юноша. Персонаж, даже не являясь потрясающим воображение красавцем, оказался на удивление очаровательным. В повествовании Сойер не приукрашивал его внешность, не старался играть на чувствах дам, составлявших, вероятно, большую часть потенциальной аудитории, раз уж проза отдавала сентиментальностью. Конечно, Гамильтону хотелось писать серьёзные книги, способные находить отклик в душе любого человека, но пока мастерство находилось на среднем уровне, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, принимая, как данность.  
Очередной день ознаменовался продолжением в пятнадцать страниц. Запястье вновь немного побаливало, глаза слипались, но тонкая нить взаимоотношений между героями никак не желала отпускать автора, притягивая к себе. Сойеру казалось, что она над ним посмеивается. Всё очень просто. Всё лежит на поверхности, но он упускает суть, продолжая бродить в темноте.  
Он старался сопоставить собственные ощущения с событиями тридцатилетней давности. Даже догадывался, что произошло, но никак не мог привязать это к школьным годам Эверарда. Эмори так остро отреагировал на вторжение в личную жизнь, будто в письмах таился ответ на вопрос. Там было что-то важное, а Сойер это упустил, сосредоточив внимание исключительно на отношениях внутри семьи Шиллер-Робертс. Он порывался несколько раз вылить догадки на бумагу, но замирал в нерешительности. Чувствовал, что книга должна быть полностью основана на реальных событиях, иначе она потеряет ценность, превратившись из сенсации, пусть и не слишком интересной для окружающих, но имеющей значение для него, в обычные домыслы, будто статья в газете канареечного цвета.  
– Не прячься, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, – прошептал Сойер, нехотя отодвигая стул и поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Муза не желала показываться, предпочитая наблюдать издалека. Гамильтон ощущал постороннее присутствие, но с прошлых встреч Эверард стал куда более осторожным. Теперь не получалось застать его врасплох, схватить за руку, удерживая в ожидании признания. Или добровольного интервью о событиях, свидетелем и непосредственным участником которых являлся.  
Да и странно было думать о применении подобных методов к Эмори.  
_Почему ты меня избегаешь?_  
Пустые кофейные чашки выстроились в ряд. Сойер сидел в гостиной, глядя в противоположную стену, ему отчаянно хотелось спать, но это было делом принципа – дождаться появления Эмори, поймать его и не отпускать. Последнее вырисовывалась, как задумка, обречённая на провал. На чердаке Эверард сумел на время стать человеком, и Гамильтон поверил, что соседствовать им придётся на постоянной основе, пересекаясь каждое утро на кухне или в ванной. Стоило только поцеловаться единожды, как от человеческого тела, столь тёплого и вполне осязаемого ничего не осталось. Что говорить о теле, если призрачная суть тоже испарилась? Ни молочной дымки, ни тихих шагов, ни бесполого голоса. Ничего. Только собственная уверенность, что призрак ещё здесь, он наблюдает за происходящим, оценивает, читает.  
Временами у Сойера складывалось ощущение, что его использовали. Второй призрак, просивший спасти маленького принца, умалчивал об истинных мотивах, но он жаждал обнажения правды. Ему требовался человек, способный взять за основу реальные события и поведать о них всему миру. Они остались в прошлом, виновные наказаны, но мысль о том, что этот случай, неосвещённый в широком смысле, стал лишь поводом почесать языками в среде провинциалов, сводила его с ума. Ему хотелось широкого общественного резонанса. Ему хотелось, чтобы об этом говорили. Осуждали. Ненавидели. Не самого Эмори, а его убийцу.  
Кем был этот второй призрак при жизни Эверарда?  
Собственные поступки Сойера смущали. Он писал о чужой жизни не для того, чтобы восстановить справедливость, а исключительно ради реализации своих тщеславных планов, ради того, чтобы прославиться и стать, если не признанным мастером пера, то хотя бы подающим большие надежды перспективным автором. За это ему становилось стыдно. Несомненно, он исполняет мечту своей жизни. Но какой ценой? Потрясая перед публикой грязным бельём? Действенный способ, да. Однако когда речь заходила об Эверарде, появлялись сомнения.  
Эмори боялся, что чужак прочитает его письма, что уж говорить об истории, в целом? Если её обнародовать...  
Эверард стремительно стал частью жизни Сойера, потому причинять ему боль, наживаясь на романе, созданном по мотивам его биографии, было гадко.  
Кофе оказался сомнительным помощником. Несмотря на ударную дозу кофеина, принятого в этот вечер, глаза слипались. Гамильтон лежал на уже привычном диване в гостиной, водил рукой по полу, вслушиваясь в малейшие шорохи, нарушавшие тишину дома. В голову лезли странные мысли, что она похожа на густой сироп, медленно стекающий по ложке. Каждое движение минутной стрелки на часах, как капля падающей в раковину воды. И хотя эмоции, провоцируемые этими бытовыми мелочами, были скорее неприятными, нежели напротив, Сойер чувствовал умиротворение.  
К стандартным уже звукам добавились посторонние, немного настораживающие, но вполне закономерные для этого дома. Тихий скрип половиц, лёгкий шорох занавесок. Здесь к подобному музыкальному сопровождению привыкать не приходилось. Единственное, что слегка выбивалось из общего строя – стук клавиш. Осознание данного факта неприятно царапало, но Гамильтон не находил в себе сил, чтобы подняться и перейти из гостиной на кухню, посмотреть на своего соавтора. Он хотел это сделать, но невидимые силы удерживали его на месте, делая веки тяжёлыми. Дом противился встречам, и Сойер понимал, почему это происходит. Ему открыли все тайны, поведали обещанные секреты, но только однажды. Продолжения в программе не предполагается. Ему и Эверарду не стоит больше пересекаться. Так лучше для обоих. Эмори предписывалось стать музой, пробудить творческое начало и вдохновение, покинувшее своего хозяина после неудачного старта и последовавшего провала. Появиться и стремительно исчезнуть, не позволив истории получить развитие.  
Под утро Сойеру приснилось, что Эверард находится совсем рядом. Эмори сидел на корточках перед диваном и внимательно наблюдал за спящим. Несколько раз подносил ладонь к его лицу, но не решался прикоснуться и отдёргивал руку. Как вариант, просто не мог сделать то, чего ему отчаянно хотелось. Это больше походило на правду, нежели предыдущие догадки.  
_Почему ты меня избегаешь?_  
_Сказки лгут. «Принцесса» не оживёт. Ей суждено исчезнуть навсегда._  
Когда Гамильтон распахнул глаза, рядом никого не было, ничто не напоминало о присутствии здесь Эверарда. Видения стали результатом сублимации. Желание увидеться с призраком нашло отражение в иной реальности. В былое время Сойер не видел снов или попросту их не запоминал. Но здесь, в особняке Шиллеров, ставшим для него не только местом-вдохновителем, но и самой настоящей эмоциональной встряской, каждое сновидение получило определённую долю внимания, независимо от того, какими они были: кровавыми и провоцирующими прилив дикого страха, или же, наоборот, уютными и очень приятными.  
Нехотя, Сойер поднялся с дивана и направился в сторону кухни. Сделать очередную порцию дрянного суррогатного кофе, раз уж натуральный в пределах особняка не хранился. Урок с испорченными продуктами Гамильтон не забыл, потому и сейчас продолжал придерживаться выбранной линии поведения.  
Размешав напиток в кружке, Сойер сделал небольшой глоток, едва не обжёгся и только тогда, разобравшись со своим весьма скромным завтраком, состоявшим исключительно из кофе, обратил внимание в сторону рукописи. Он точно помнил, что вчера остановился на моменте общения детектива с призраком, а дальше фантазия отказалась вступать в плодотворное сотрудничество, показав неприличный жест и скрывшись в неизвестном направлении. Сейчас в отдалении от основной рукописи, созданной его руками, лежала стопочка листов. На верхнем из них значилось всего лишь три слова _«to be continued...»._  
Если раньше Эверард оповещал о собственном визите, оставив пару кровавых следов, то теперь тактика поведения сменилась кардинально. Он жаждал оставаться незаметным, но при этом пытался внести посильный вклад в исполнение чужой мечты. Неизвестно, что им двигало в момент, когда он решился на это, но Сойер был бесконечно благодарен. Вместе с тем чувствовал себя виноватым перед Эмори, поскольку никак не мог высказать свою признательность. Но, кажется, от него ничего взамен и не требовали. Муза и соавтор в одном лице не мечтала о всемирной славе, работая на добровольных началах.  
– Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил Гамильтон.  
Ответа не последовало. Эверард вновь его проигнорировал, хоть и находился в пределах досягаемости. Он был невидимкой, но всё же... Мог подать знак. Он этого не сделал.

***

Эверард окончательно перехватил у соседа эстафету. Сойер теперь в полной мере ощутил себя отдыхающим, решившим провести несколько недель вдали от цивилизации, скрывшись от посторонних глаз за высоким забором и густым лесным массивом. Это было преувеличением, но, в общих чертах, особняк Шиллеров подходил под описание, пусть лесной массив на деле являлся лишь парой-тройкой десятков деревьев, посаженных вокруг забора. Ограждение, правда, было высоким и нареканий не вызывало. Гамильтон почти ничего не делал, только бродил по этому подобию леса, выбирался в город, болтал с Гвен и её матерью, перезванивался с родителями. Ехать в Лондон было откровенно лень, потому он просто зашёл в почтовое отделение Лонгдейла и отправить Дженнифер первую часть романа, написанную своей рукой. Часть, созданную Эверардом, Гамильтон пока даже сам не читал, решив, что прикоснётся к ней в тот момент, когда на верхнем листе вместо обещания продолжения появится пометка «The End».  
Эмори по скорости написания вряд ли уступал Сойеру, моментами даже его превосходил. Если Сойер умудрялся вживаться в шкуру каждого героя, попутно продолжая оценивать его со своей позиции, то Эверард, будучи непосредственным участником тех событий, мог поведать намного больше о своих родных и близких, отметить черты, ускользнувшие от Гамильтона в процессе ознакомления с биографиями. Сойер видел фотографии, читал письма, но не был свидетелем происходящего.  
Эмори не затягивал процесс нарочно, продлевая время своего пребывания в этом мире, он безжалостно вспарывал белые нити, коими оказалось сшито прошлое идеального семейства. Он препарировал их на страницах рукописи, не сглаживая углы, не пытаясь добавить симпатичных черт персонажам. Он выдавал собственные ощущения и боль прожитого, срывая покровы. Сойеру только предстояло с этим столкнуться, и Эверард с опаской печатал каждое предложение, пытаясь представить реакцию соседа на столь откровенное признание.  
_«Когда узнаешь эту историю целиком, тебе будет противно думать обо мне. Но хотя бы на страницах романа позволь помечтать о жизни рядом с тобой. Пусть эта рукопись станет моим прощальным подарком»._  
Эмори воспользовался случаем и всё-таки добавил в повествование линию, которую планировал Гамильтон, но не решился нарушить установившийся баланс. Эверард сомневался, что его возьмут в соавторы, он и не стремился заканчивать книгу вместо Сойера. Он лишь признавался во всём, открывая те стороны своей жизни, о которых промолчал когда-то, стоя напротив и глядя в глаза визави. Он знал, что Сойер, прочитав это творение, переделает всё, оставив общую линию. Романтическую составляющую вырежет, заменив её целомудренной дружбой, градус откровенности снизит примерно в половину, ужасы времён обучения в Итоне тоже немного задрапирует. Ознакомившись с тем, что уже было написано, Эверард получил представление о стиле соавтора. Понимал, что так будет лучше. Книга Сойера не станет сенсацией, не всколыхнёт общество, заставив его обратить внимание в сторону проблем, давно требующих решения, но, по сию пору его не получивших. Но она будет читаться с интересом, получив немало внимания, симпатий и положительных рецензий в изданиях, а это для писателя – самое главное. Разве нет?

***

– Она нужна мне! – решительный голос в трубке заставил Гамильтона широко распахнуть глаза, дабы удостовериться, что всё происходит в реальности.  
Он не спал. Солнечные лучи уже проникали в комнату, птицы пытались выдать бодрую трель, а рука затекла от неудобной позы, и теперь создавалось ощущение, будто в неё вонзились сотни иголок, одна другой острее.  
– Живой или мёртвой, – прошептал Сойер, не до конца понимая, что от него хотят.  
– Да хоть на камне высеченной, – ответила Дженнифер.  
Она проснулась рано утром, но уже сейчас могла похвастать приподнятым настроением, пылала энтузиазмом и представляла, как издательские дома бьются за право публиковать новую звезду мистических детективов.  
– Ты о рукописи? – спросил Гамильтон.  
– Разумеется! Я же говорила, что смена обстановки пойдёт тебе на пользу, да и выбранный жанр – однозначно твоё. Всё, что было прежде, жалкие потуги. Теперь ты действительно нашёл свою нишу, и начал творить если не шедевр, то что-то очень близкое к нему. Мне нравится всё. Абсолютно всё. Понимаешь? Особенно тот страшненький призрак, – она усмехнулась. – Правда, он мне кого-то напоминает, но я никак не могу понять, кого. Ладно, не суть. Быстро дописывай остальное, и займёмся вплотную твоей раскруткой. Я сделаю тебя звездой.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Сойер, когда литературный агент посчитала миссию законченной и сбросила вызов.  
После подобной эмоциональной встряски попытка вновь рухнуть на диван в стремлении ухватить сон за хвост казалась заранее обречённой на провал.  
А сон был замечательный. Дом Шиллеров в окружении цветущих деревьев, благоухание садовых роз и Эверард, игравший на скрипке. Хоровод белоснежных лепестков, сорванных с вишен, смычок, летевший по струнам, новая мелодия, не полная слёз и отчаяния, как прежде, а такая, от которой улыбка сама собой на губах появляется.  
Гамильтон не стал тратить понапрасну время и, бросив телефон, рванул в сторону кухни. Стандартная стопка исписанных листов лежала на столешнице, но, на сей раз, продолжения Сойеру не обещали. На первой странице, обычно гласившей, что призрак вернётся и подхватит свой рассказ с момента, на котором остановился ранее, стояли те самые слова, знаменовавшие собой окончание работы над романом. Эверард полностью рассказал историю жизни и исчез, оставив на память о себе только непрочитанную историю и засушенный цветок. Некогда красная роза теперь потеряла прежние краски и привлекательность, лепестки стали чёрными и хрупкими. Настолько хрупкими, что Сойер никак не решался взять её в руки. Опасался, что она рассыплется, превратившись в горстку пыли.  
Привычное за месяц обитания здесь ощущение постороннего присутствия испарилось. Гамильтон ощущал пустоту, воцарившуюся в доме. Того особняка, что встретил его враждебно, а после – менял постепенно отношение, больше не было. Остались голые стены. Просто старый дом, просто здание, о котором нечего сказать.  
Сойер, наконец, потянул в сторону титульный лист, убирая и его, и розу. Забрал окончание истории и, опустившись на стул, начал читать. Повествование начиналось с момента на крыше, разорванных писем, небольшого урагана, устроенного призраком и поцелуя, о котором Эверард вспоминал с удивительной теплотой. Теперь, когда повествование свернуло в сторону, открывая неизвестные факты, Сойер с головой погрузился в чтение. Изменив привычкам, он проигнорировал кофейный ритуал. На фоне жизнеописания Эверарда Эмори терялось всё.  
Гамильтон читал, затаив дыхание, боясь потерять нить повествования, упустить нечто важное и нужное для развития сюжета. По сути, там все слова были именно такими. Эверард просто рассказывал о себе, друзьях, переживаниях, родителях. Итону в повествовании отводилось немалое количество времени. Неудивительно, ведь именно там произошли события, способствовавшие дальнейшему развитию ситуации.  
_«...Я сделал то, чего следовало избегать, как огня. Я влюбился, а таких слабостей здесь не прощают»._  
Быть может, для кого-то другого влюблённость могла стать спасением, но Эверарда она тянула на дно, заставляя чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Он не мог перестать думать о собственных чувствах, они его не радовали, а вот угнетали основательно. Префекту, пользовавшемуся уважением и получившему эту должность вовсе не за красивые глаза и смазливую внешность, – как раз за них там можно было получить только женское имя и оскорбительное звание «сучки», – предписывалось забыть о сентиментальности. Опасно даже задумываться о подобном, потому что к моменту влюблённости поднялся выше некуда, падение обходилось настолько дорого, что Эмори вовек не расплатился бы. У него в жизни был длительный период унижения, всего одно событие могло отбросить его туда, где он не являлся префектом, а был ублюдком господина Робертса, отказавшегося признавать родство, несмотря на внешность, кричавшую об общей крови.  
Тем не менее, он рискнул, поддался, ответил на чужие чувства и... Получил удар в спину, подкреплённый насмешливой фразой об уродах.  
Выпускной вечер и поездка домой, глоток свежего воздуха, глоток свободы, возвращение в привычную, пусть и отвратительную, стихию. Здесь никто, кроме матери, не знал тайны Эверарда. Никто не догадывался о его моральных терзаниях и желании изменить себя, чтобы вписаться в общественные стандарты. Но разве он, с его происхождением, мог оказаться примером для подражания? Разве мог он знать, что понятия личной жизни для слуг в доме Шиллеров не существует? Разве реально было предположить, что те, кто требовал называть себя «господами», сами забывают о приличиях? Они лишь играют свои роли, высоко задирают головы, усмехаются, когда им напоминаешь о правилах этикета и неприкосновенности переписки.  
Приглашение на приватный разговор со стороны мужа тётки стало поводом для удивления, письма в руках – для опасений и страхов. Мужчина, всю жизнь старательно державший марку и стремившийся произвести на окружающих положительное впечатление, на деле оказался вовсе не примером для подражания. Он пытался воздействовать на Эверарда разными методами, не возымевшими эффекта, поскольку давно был известен факт – всем заправляют Робертсы. Сам по себе Шиллер никакого влияния не имел, ему повезло сделать выгодную партию, только и всего.  
Две недели уговоров, переходивших в сладкие обещания, а после перетекавших в откровенные угрозы. Две недели, проведённые в постоянном напряжении. Эверард ничего не мог сделать в попытке изменить ситуацию. Мать его на территории дома считалась даже не человеком, а тенью, не имевшей права голоса. Отец, он же господин Робертс, вообще никогда интереса к защите сына не проявлял. Для него Эмори оставался чужим человеком, которого экономка притащила в дом. Их обоих могли вышвырнуть отсюда, но держали из милости, даже пытались сделать вклад в воспитание этого бесперспективного мальчишки. Каждый фунт, вложенный в него, после припоминался, Эверарду не уставали повторять, что он должен быть благодарным. Если его тайна выйдет наружу, то отец окончательно от него отвернётся, и тогда можно ставить на себе крест.  
В качестве дипломата Шиллер проявил себя отвратительно, переговоры не являлись его сильной стороной. Правильно находить подход он не умел, да и не старался, привыкший к тому, что по жизни всегда везло. Между тем, составление планов не считалось трудной задачей, а выжидать подходящий момент он научился просто на «отлично». Эверард слишком поздно понял, что остался дома не в одиночестве, а, когда сбежал вниз по лестнице, надеясь всё-таки избавить себя от необходимости в очередной раз отделываться от домогательств со стороны хозяина дома, оказался в ловушке. Попытка сбежать обернулась скандалом, попытка поцеловать – ударом, который Шиллер воспринял, как смертельное оскорбление. Он не мог не ответить Эмори на этот жест, стерпев непокорность и простив рукоприкладство.  
Мелкая потасовка превратилась в полномасштабную драку, где о перемирии уже не шло речи. То, что произошло после, сложно было объяснить однозначно. Дональд то ли переусердствовал, то ли изначально планировал именно такой удар, но Эверард не устоял на ногах, отлетев в сторону и приложившись виском об острый угол письменного стола, расположенного в кабинете, куда притащил его Шиллер. Кровь полилась из раны, но сознание Эмори ещё не покинуло. Он умер, лишь спустя время. Он мог выжить, если бы не чужие старания. В том, что он практически не чувствовал, находясь в пограничном состоянии между реальным ощущением всего происходящего и наблюдением через туманную дымку, затягивающую сознание, можно было отыскать свои, довольно немногочисленные плюсы. Он находился не в том положении, когда можно размышлять о мерзости всего происходящего, о том, что, избежав незавидной участи в стенах учебного заведения, он получил это в избытке теперь, будто навёрстывая упущенное.  
С него стянули брюки, коленом раздвинули ноги...  
Сойер закусил губу, вспоминая первую ночь в особняке и ощущения, что передались ему, позволив на собственном опыте прочувствовать то, что пришлось пережить Эверарду. Неудивительно, что у Эмори выработался условный рефлекс. Как только кто-то тянет к нему руки – отбиваться любыми способами, отсюда и стекло, пущенное в ход, отсюда и стремление разнести чердак, только бы вырваться из объятий агрессора. Впрочем, думал Гамильтон об иных вещах. Например, о том, что его собственные кошмары были красочными, но всего передать не смогли, являясь лишь слабыми отголосками ощущений другого человека. И боль, что терзала его, тоже была недостаточной. Поверхностно, чтобы иметь общее представление. Реальные страдания находили отражение на страницах части романа, написанного Эверардом. Сойер, считавший собственное воображение богатым, представил происходящее в красках. Страх, боль и отчаяние одного, время от времени перекрываемые страстью, похотью и откровенным наслаждением проявленной жестокостью со стороны другого. Дональд Шиллер, которого до сего момента Гамильтон видел размытым образом, представал в рассказе Эверарда истинным садистом, которого слабость жертвы и запах крови не останавливает, являясь сигналом опасности, напротив, раззадоривает сильнее.  
_«... Он не был красив, и я даже сейчас, спустя много лет, теряюсь в догадках, что привлекательного нашла в нём моя тётка. Она – такая хрупкая, утончённая и элегантная, а рядом этот солдафон. Грубый, неотёсанный мужлан, который даже об искусстве рассуждал так, что окружающим приходилось краснеть. Я, будучи человеком низшего сорта, как они любили говорить, разбирался в этом намного лучше._  
_У него был грубый голос, лицо, словно топором высеченное, никакой сглаженности черт. Не будучи привлекательным, я его считал куда более отвратительным. Возможно, во мне говорило отторжение на уровне подсознания. Теперь сложно определить истинные причины, но из песни слов не выбросить. Я относился к дяде с настороженностью. Если тётку и отца не любил, то его ненавидел._  
_Вероятно, в тот момент ненависть моя достигла апогея. Я ничего не мог сказать, поскольку сознание периодически покидало, возвращаясь лишь на доли секунды, чтобы зафиксировать новую вспышку боли. И той, что ниже пояса, и той, что в голове. Вместе с болью в сознании отпечатывалось множество мелочей, незначительных, но способных сделать образ этого человека не просто мерзким, а отвратительным. Его сорванное дыхание, потные ладони, резкие движения, словно он намеренно старался причинить ещё больше боли. Проучить мерзкого гомика, коим неоднократно называл меня, упуская из вида тот факт, что, будучи натуралом, сам бы никогда не опустился до подобного поступка. Человек либо принимает это, либо отторгает. Натуралу банально не захочется иметь другого мужчину, он вполне удовлетворится телом супруги и будет счастлив. Ладно, я понимаю, что большинство мужчин полигамно, но... Одновременно с женой можно заводить любовниц. Женщин, раз уж ты так ратуешь за собственную гетеросексуальность»._  
Гамильтон перевернул страницу. Его подозрения оправдывались на сто процентов. Примерно такую картину он и рисовал в сознании, как только узнал о смерти Эверарда Эмори, положившей начало геноциду одной отдельно взятой семьи. Никто не тронул экономку и отца Эверарда, но Шиллера, его жену и наследников уничтожили без раздумий и сомнений.  
Сойер боялся читать дальше, но желание узнать, по какому сценарию разворачивались события, перекрывало чувство брезгливости в отношении ситуации. Изнутри его трясло, но, поскольку всё описанное являлось пережитком прошлого, изменить что-либо он не мог, оставалось примерять роль безмолвного наблюдателя, глядя на обнажение человеческих пороков.  
Пальцы, сдавившие шею Эверарда, перекрывая приток воздуха, Сойер ощутил настолько остро, будто это его душили. Представлять Эмори в этот момент было страшнее всего. Добрый дядюшка, совершив задуманное, испугался ответственности и решил избавиться от тела. Эверард был ещё жив, когда его лишили доступа кислорода, окончательно обрывая время существования на земле. Дональд душил его не просто так, ради развлечения, движимый жаждой услышать мольбы о пощаде, а потому, что живой Эмори угрожал его существованию в пределах дома. Шиллер сомневался, что Агнесс способна обвинить во всём именно Эверарда, поскольку такое предположение действительно находилось где-то за гранью. Рана на виске, синяки на ногах, кровь на его бёдрах... Вряд ли после такого можно было подумать, что Эмори самостоятельно пришёл к Шиллеру и постарался его соблазнить. Дурная кровь прислуги, решившей добиться расположения хозяина, получила продолжение в Эверарде. Он тоже пытался, но просчитался. Дональд не мог допустить развенчания мифа об идеальном семьянине, он смертельно опасался, что о его деянии узнают, потому решил подстраховаться.  
Правда, с самого начала всё пошло прахом. Обернувшись, он наткнулся взглядом на человека, подкравшегося незаметно, и теперь внимательно наблюдавшего за происходящим. Как долго он там стоял, оставалось лишь догадываться. Вряд ли продолжительное время. В противном случае, он бы точно не допустил убийства... Или допустил? Эверард на сто процентов ни в одном из вариантов уверенности не ощущал, потому теперь, делясь своими наблюдениями, выдвигал теории. Какая из них была правдивой, знал только Коллум Робертс. Он не бросился в драку, одержимый жаждой мести, когда кровь одного должна смыть кровь другого. Он не планировал открыть глаза на происходящее дорогой сестрице. Он лишь предложил скрыть произошедшее от окружающих и помочь спрятать тело. Испорченный ковёр тоже следовало уничтожить.  
Разумеется, Дональда это поставило в тупик. Но Робертс только улыбался, словно всю жизнь ждал, как кто-нибудь разделается с его обузой. Все ведь знали, что особой любовью со стороны окружающих Эверард похвастать не может. Его ненавидело большинство местных жителей, он легко мог вступить в конфликт с любым из них, а закончилась бы потасовка трагически.  
Примерно такая версия в дальнейшем и использовалась. Эверарда объявили без вести пропавшим, поиски продолжались длительное время, но результатов не принесли. Почти год Шиллер прожил в страхе, боясь, что соучастник сдаст его полиции. Коллум ничего не предпринимал, он продолжал наслаждаться жизнью, окончательно позабыв о пропавшем ребёнке.  
Расплата за содеянное наступила в тот момент, когда Дональда немного отпустило, и он перестал вздрагивать от каждого шороха, ожидая, что за ним придут. В день исчезновения Эверарда, – конечно, это было не простое совпадение, а специально подстроенное шоу, – оставшись в особняке в гордом одиночестве, Шиллер отчаянно надирался спиртным. Последние пару часов его жизни вновь стали напоминать кошмар наяву. Звонки, шипение в трубке, а после – бесполый голос, сообщавший, что за всё нужно платить...  
Дональда шатало, когда он поднимался по лестнице. Он вновь чувствовал запах крови, разлитой по полу. В воздухе ощутимо тянуло солью и железом. Ухватившись за перила, он не сразу понял, почему ладонь стала скользкой, а когда посмотрел на неё, с ужасом понял, что руки в крови. Намёк на деяние прошлого года.  
В коридоре его ждал ещё один неприятный сюрприз. Длинные светлые волосы, обрамляющие некрасивое лицо, кровавая паутина на лице и почему-то женское свадебное платье, белое, как признак невинности и чистоты. Кружевные перчатки, испачканные кровью и жест человека, зовущего к себе. Дональду казалось, что он не спустился, а слетел с лестницы на первый этаж, однако все двери оказались закрыты, а ключи неведомым образом испарились. Он бросился к окну, надеясь покинуть дом таким способом, но на шею легла удавка, а в зеркале отразилось знакомое лицо. Коллум, стоявший за спиной у родственника. Его губы были искривлены в усмешке. Как только взгляды пересеклись, Робертс произнёс едва ли не по слогам:  
– Неужели ты думал, что я прощу убийство моего сына?  
Бились зеркала, лезвие скользило по коже, оставляя на нём узоры. Когда призрак появился в спальне, Дональд доживал последние минуты. Хотелось заорать, но не получалось, голос он уже сорвал. И всё это время не оставляло ощущение, что за происходящим кто-то наблюдает. Шиллер приписывал эти действия призраку, несмотря на то, что всю жизнь считал себя скептиком, отрицая существование потустороннего мира.  
Он видел, как медленно открывается дверь, и в помещение вплывает силуэт, едва различимый, будто светящийся изнутри. Оказавшись во власти страхов, сознание Дональда дорисовывало дополнительные штрихи к портрету призрака. Появление «Эверарда» было одним из пунктов тщательно проработанного плана, масштабного и считавшегося великолепной постановкой. Это звучало цинично, но, планируя убийство семьи Шиллеров, Коллум частично воплощал свои детские мечты, проявив себя в качестве признанного мастера режиссёрского дела. Роли были заранее расписаны и распределены. Себе Робертс отвёл главную, в качестве массовки выступала Тиффани Эмори, примерившая образ привидения. Белый парик, перебинтованная грудь, которая, в общем-то, и в остальное время не отличалась размерами. При правильном освещении Тиффани могла сойти за мальчика, а близко к Дональду она не подходила до определённого момента. До тех пор, пока в руке её не блеснул нож, а отчаяние так долго скрываемое, не получило выхода. Она узнала обо всём едва ли не в первый же день после исчезновения Эверарда, неоднократно порывалась отомстить, только методы её были примитивны. Крысиный яд. Так просто и легко подсыпать. Так просто и легко быть обнаруженной. Коллум отговаривал женщину, заверяя, что однажды месть свершится, и, как ни странно, не обманул.  
«Ненавижу тебя, тварь! Ты отнял у меня моего мальчика. Моего Эверарда...».  
Она выглядела безумной. В тот момент она такой и была.  
С племянниками и сестрой Робертс разбирался самостоятельно, но здесь он руководствовался уже иными мотивами. Не столько стремление восстановить справедливость, сколько – удовлетворить тщеславные запросы. Совершить убийство, оставшись безнаказанным. Наблюдая за отцом со стороны, Эверард мог с уверенностью заявить, что первое преступление для Коллума носило чисто символический характер. Ему нужна была чарующе-кровавая легенда, о которой говорят, затаив дыхание, и через десяток лет. Легенда о призраке особняка Шиллеров стала идеальным прикрытием для реализации честолюбивых планов, вынашиваемых в течение долгих лет. Судьба сына – последнее, что его волновало, однако, именно этот фактор позволил втянуть в дело Тиффани, жаждавшую торжества справедливости.  
С племянником Робертс разделался без особой жалости. Всего-то требовалось положить подушку ему на лицо и надавить посильнее.  
Для операции по устранению Агнесс к делу Коллум вновь привлёк к участию в спектакле бывшую любовницу. Уже знакомый свадебный наряд, окровавленные перчатки, длинный парик, превративший рыжую Тиффани в блондина Эверарда. Агнесс, увидев племянника, объявленного некогда пропавшим без вести, замерла на месте. Заботливый брат воспользовался ситуацией, и вдова Дональда полетела с лестницы вниз. Эффект, правда, получился не тот, на который рассчитывал Коллум.  
Агнесс потеряла ребёнка, но сама чудом осталась жива. Это нарушало все планы, а театр одного режиссёра и одной лицедейки продолжил свои представления до тех пор, пока Агнесс не поверила окончательно, что душа племянника приходит за ней. Потеря любимого мужа, о котором она знала, если разобраться, очень мало, поскольку не разглядела истинную натуру, а вслед за ним и обоих детей привели к тому результату, на который рассчитывал Коллум, затевая спектакль. Ему давно хотелось стать полноправным хозяином, не деля финансы с сестрой, теперь такая возможность появилась. Окружающие считали младшего Робертса простым и даже глуповатым, а он всегда верил, что сможет их удивить. Только они об этом не узнают, окончив жизнь в ущербном неведении.  
После смерти Агнесс владения перешли к Коллуму. Конечно, нашлись люди, заподозрившие во всём Робертса, но доказательств никто на руках не имел. Подозрения остались досужими домыслами.  
От дома Коллум после вступления в права наследования отказался, оформив дарственную на свою любовницу. Вряд ли это был широкий жест и благородный порыв души. Скорее, очередная попытка посмеяться над той, кто помог претворить задуманное в жизнь, искренне веря, что всё делается ради мести за смерть Эверарда. Человек, способный убить ради денег родственника, вряд ли будет мстить кому-то за идентичный поступок. По большей части, ему наплевать на мораль в любых её проявлениях.  
Сойер отложил в сторону последнюю страницу чужой биографии. Глупо было надеяться, что помимо высушенного цветка Эверард оставит не только описание своей жизни, но и хотя бы пару строк, адресованных соседу, случайно нарушившему тихое существование призрака, привязанного к давно пустующему особняку Шиллеров. Их ничто не связывало, кроме истории, теперь известной в мельчайших подробностях обоим. Гамильтону хотелось продлить время общения с местным привидением, пусть это смотрелось со стороны нелепо и наивно. Ему хотелось знать, что Эмори действительно обрёл покой, раз уж поцелуй любви его не оживил. Дом пустовал, призрак покинул эти стены, теперь уже навечно, оставив Сойера наедине с тишиной и воспоминаниями о месяце, проведённом здесь.  
Телефон пискнул, оповещая о приёме нового сообщения. Гамильтон открыл послание и поаплодировал своей интуиции, предсказавшей, что отправителем является Дженнифер.  
«Как продвигается работа над рукописью?».  
«Отлично. Я скоро закончу. Можно попросить об одной услуге?»  
«Какой именно?»  
«Поговори со своей знакомой. Я хочу купить этот дом».  
Сойер выключил телефон и, прихватив с собой исписанные листы, отправился на кухню. Теперь он знал, как закончить роман, и собирался в ближайшее время выдать тот финал, который понравился бы ему гораздо сильнее реальности.  
_«Пророчество лжёт. Принц не оживёт, а исчезнет навсегда»._  
_«Чушь. Мне понравился ход твоих мыслей в сочинении. Ты, я, этот особняк. Знаешь, принц, без тебя замок пустой и страшный. Возвращайся...»._

***

Последнюю точку Сойер поставил через неделю, удовлетворённо посмотрел на результат работы и неосознанно прикоснулся к сухим лепесткам цветка, лежавшего на столе. Мать вновь сказала бы, что в его возрасте несолидно верить в силу талисманов. Ему было всё равно.  
На этот раз, он решил выбраться в Лондон, выполнив небольшой список дел. Пообщаться с родителями, отдать вторую часть рукописи агенту, встретиться с Тиффани Эмори и договориться с ней о покупке дома. Гамильтона тянуло туда, он не собирался отказываться от заветного желания. Дом больше не казался враждебным, он производил приятное впечатление и дарил Сойеру вдохновение. Истина, конечно, заключалась в другом утверждении. Вдохновение подарил не дом, а Эверард, но раз уж его теперь не существовало, оставалось довольствоваться атмосферой, чистым воздухом, прекрасными пейзажами и всем тем, что должно было сагитировать Сойера к переезду в первый раз.  
Увидев потенциального продавца, Гамильтон опешил. В его представлении Тиффани была молода и прекрасна. Воображение подкинуло образ матери Эверарда, сохранившийся с тех пор, как события в особняке Шиллеров не стали страницей истории, а происходили в режиме реального времени. Теперь, стоя напротив Тиффани, он смотрел на женщину, разменявшую седьмой или восьмой десяток. Неудивительно. С момента смерти Эверарда прошёл тридцать один год. Прибавить к ним восемнадцать лет жизни младшего Эмори... Действительно, о молодости не может быть и речи.  
– Я хочу купить ваш дом, – произнёс Сойер, не тратя время на длинные вступления.  
– Уверены? Он приносит своим хозяевам одни несчастья.  
– Но разве не вы говорили, что там понравится любому?  
– Я? – лёгкое подобие улыбки тронуло её губы. – Никогда в жизни.  
– Тем не менее.  
– Настаиваете?  
– Да.  
– Вы рисковый молодой человек.  
– Я прожил там целый месяц, и, знаете, мне понравилось.  
– Надо же, – Тиффани удивилась, услышав это признание.  
Гамильтон не был уверен на сто процентов, но подозревал, что уверенность бывшей экономки Шиллеров пошатнулась, и она уже готова пойти на компромисс, если он сумеет подобрать нужные слова.  
_«Мама, ты веришь своим пророчествам?»._  
_«Да, мой милый»._

***

Затягивать процесс купли-продажи ему не хотелось, потому, подключив семейных адвокатов, Сойер провернул эту операцию в кратчайшие сроки. Родители с решением смирились, но столь спонтанный поступок вряд ли одобряли. Они любили основательность, а сын демонстрировал порывистость и горячность. Из Лонгдейла он вернулся другим человеком. Теперь его решимость била все возможные рекорды, вдохновение подкидывало множество новых идей, а желание творить возросло в разы. Вместо разочарования в себе, он пришёл к выводу, что хочет уделять литературе ещё больше времени. Рукопись он, правда, у Дженнифер забрал, заявив, что этот опыт был неудачным, но вот следующее сочинение точно станет началом его карьеры. Агент смотрела на подопечного с подозрением. Ей нравился и этот роман, она планировала показать его знакомым издателям, однако Гамильтон протестовал.  
Его напрягала необходимость трясти грязным бельём перед публикой. Он собирался взять тот же сюжет за основу, но перекроить на иной манер, чтобы бывшая хозяйка особняка спокойно жила дальше. Сойер знал, что у него получится осуществить задуманное, потому торопился поскорее перебраться на новое место жительства.  
Проезжая мимо приветственной вывески, Гамильтон с удивлением заметил, что она сменилась. Краски яркие, а бумага глянцевая и обновлённая. Он отсутствовал всего пару недель, а перемены уже начались. Теперь выражение «Добро пожаловать в Лонгдейл!» не походило на насмешку. Жизнерадостная расцветка баннера вполне соответствовала пожеланию.  
Дом Шиллеров... Нет, теперь его собственный дом казался не столь устрашающим. Он стал как будто выше, светлее и приветливее к гостям. Деревья расступились, позволяя без проблем подъехать к воротам. Сойер осмотрелся по сторонам, вспоминая первый визит и стремительное появление светящейся фигуры в старомодном платье.  
_«Несмотря ни на что, я верю...»_  
– Твою мать! – выпалил по привычке, когда наперерез его машине бросился кто-то.  
Перспектива стать виновником аварии Гамильтона не привлекала, потому он вновь, уже едва ли не по традиции резко выкрутил руль, сворачивая в сторону. Машина замерла в опасной близости от дерева. Сойер скрипнул зубами, отметая в сторону свою сентиментальность. Недавно он тут размышлял о приветливом доме, с радостью принимающем гостей? Чёрта с два! Этот дом никогда не перестанет его удивлять, в самом мерзком смысле этого выражения. И хорошо, если теперь сюрпризы не станут ещё более изощрёнными и пугающими.  
Гамильтон вышел из машины, переполняемый гневом. Хлопнул дверью, позабыв на время о собственной щепетильности в отношении горячо любимого автомобиля. За подобные выходки он бы на любого другого человека наорал без промедления, но сейчас у его агрессии имелся один адресат, и он сидел на земле, неподалёку от ворот особняка. При падении рюкзак его отлетел в сторону, а содержимое посыпалось на землю. Белые платки, упаковка жевательных конфет, ручка, документы...  
Очередной потенциальный виновник аварии пренебрегал старомодными платьями и не светился изнутри. Чёрная шляпа, джинсовая куртка и футболка с аляповатым принтом, больше всего подходившим под определение абстракции. Драные джинсы, чёрные кеды.  
Острый подборок, синие глаза, чей цвет без проблем можно было разглядеть, когда юноша снял солнцезащитные очки и внимательно посмотрел на виновника своего падения. Нос чуть длиннее того, что можно назвать аккуратным, большой рот, уголки которого теперь не были опущены вниз. Тёмное пятнышко под правым глазом. И, пожалуй, самое привлекательное, что было в этой внешности – волосы. Длинные, светлые. Не вытравленные перекисью, с ужасающими тёмными корнями, а от природы блондинистые пряди. Они обрамляли лицо, подчёркивая все его резкие и специфические черты, смотревшиеся в совокупности, что удивительно, очень гармонично.  
Эверард, скользнул оценивающим взглядом по машине собеседника, по его одежде. Губы растянулись в улыбке, украсившей лицо Эмори.  
– Мания сбивать меня, – произнёс он, усмехаясь.  
– Мания бросаться под мою машину, – отпарировал Сойер.  
– Ещё скажи, что тебе это не нравится.  
– Не стоит задавать столь провокационные вопросы.  
– То есть, нравится?  
– И такие тоже не стоит.  
– Тогда что мне делать? – поинтересовался Эверард, продолжая сидеть на земле.  
– Вдохнови меня на ещё один роман.  
– Серьёзно?  
– А лучше на два.  
– Правда?  
– На три. Десятка. Или сотни.  
– Могу даже стать соавтором, – заверил Эмори. – Хочешь?  
– Очень, – моментально отозвался Гамильтон, нисколько не покривив душой, протянул Эверарду руку, привлёк его к себе и выдохнул чуть слышно: – Не пропадай больше.  
– Не буду. Обещаю.  
_«Мама, ты сама веришь своим пророчествам?»._  
_«Теперь и ты им веришь, мой маленький принц»._  
_«Мама?»._  
_«Да?»._  
_«Спасибо... За всё»._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Лонгдейл - вымышленный город.  
> 2\. Мастера и фаги - система взаимоотношений между старшими и младшими учениками, напоминающая дедовщину.  
> 3\. Цирк - развлечение старших учеников за счёт унижения младших.  
> 4\. В ориджинале имеют место быть некоторые исторические неточности.  
> __________________________________________
> 
> Soundtrack: Lindsey Stirling - Mirror Haus; Shatter Me (feat Lzzy Hale); Song of Caged Bird; Heist; Beyond the Veil; Shadows


End file.
